


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2

by ZachLanson



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachLanson/pseuds/ZachLanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Zach Lanson and Twilight Sparkle continue as they and their friends discover the new lessons of friendship. They will battle new foes, solve mysteries, and strengthen their bonds as they take on the challenges that lie ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return of Harmony Part 1

Zach Lanson and Hasbro presents…

Youtube: watch?v=al92jBsRzbI: -Main music-

The land of Equestria filled with peace and prosperity while the capital city of it all sits on the side of the mountain standing proudly above the land and watches the land from the heavens. One small town however is one of the most unique because it holds a story leading to Canterlot. This is that story.

"Morning in Ponyville

The town awakes to the bells of Canterlot

The fisher pony fishes

The baker pony bakes

To the bells of Canterlot

To the big bell as loud as the thunder

To the little bell as soft as a sum

And some say that their hearts are soothing by the bells

The bells of Canterlot!"

A colt sang in a puppet stage cart wearing a colorful blue and red jester outfit with young fillies and colts approaching the cart curiously.

"Listen, oh they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know, they weren't always there." the jester said.

"They weren't?" he pulls out a puppet and speaks in a high ventriloquist voice.

"No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the mountains of Canterlot, are bells dedicated to a boy. Who is this boy?" the jester asked.

"Who?" he repeated as the puppet.

"What is he?"

"What?"

"Why are they dedicated to him?"

"Why?" as a joke the jester slaps the puppet with a stick making the kids laugh.

"Hush! Le Squire will tell you. It is a tale. A tale of a boy… and a monster." the jester said in a devious voice.

[Le Squire]

"1000 years ago is where we begin the tale

Near Canterlot."

The story begins with four ponies wearing cloaks approaching the outskirts of the capital city in a wagon with one of them pulling. One of them a mare nearly drops the sack containing something valuable in it but manages to hold on to it.

"Careful, will you!" another pony warned silently.

"They're our last hope!" the third colt pony reminded.

"Sorry." the mare apologized.

[Le Squire]

"Four frightened ponies slid silently under the gates

Near Canterlot."

Soon the four ponies got off the cart with it's precious cargo in Canterlot.

"Alright, let's get these to the princess." the cart puller said. But suddenly a beam of magic hit's the cart surprising the four. They looked at their attacker and see three deformed pony like monsters with all sorts of animal parts weather it be bear claws, horse hooves, lion paws, deer and goat antlers, dragon and pegasus wings, and pony heads with threatening looks on their red eyed faces surrounding the four ponies.

[Le Squire]

"But a trap had been laid for the ponies

And they gazed up in fear and alarm

And soon they come across the most feared creature of all!"

A long giant shadow comes forth with loud footsteps with different sounds and the four turned with horrified looks on their faces as they see who approaches.

"Discord." the third pony said in fear.

[Le Squire]

"The bells of Canterlot."

A long figure similar to a dragon and the minions approaches with an angry expression. He had a pony face with two sharp fangs from his mouth, a deer and goat antler, red eyes, brown fur, dragon and pegasus wings, an eagle claw and lion paw, dragon paw and horse hoof, and a spiky tail.

[Le Squire]

"Discord the spirit of chaos, disorder, and destruction

He brings it everywhere he goes and no one survives."

"Bring these loyal vermin to the palace dungeons." Discord ordered in a deep threatening voice.

"You there, what are you hiding?!" one of the minions snarled noticing the bag the mare is holding as she tries to run but was grabbed by the guard.

"Stolen goods no doubt. Take them from her!" Discord ordered as lightning strikes.

"She ran!" Le Squire said. The mare managed to escape running for her life with Discord chasing. She passes by each corner of the streets hoping to get away and slow down Discord. She loses him for a moment running for the palace gardens to hide and call for her real leader.

"Princess, please, I have them!" the mare screams in desperation but soon finds Discord catching up and tries to run away again but Discord manages to get a grip on the bag pulling with the mare resisting to give it up. Suddenly though a light came out of Discords paw and shoots at the mare freezing her in place into stone with a horrified expression on the poor statue mare. Discord opens the bag to find seven jewels with different colors in it.

"Jewels?" Discord said in confusion reaching his claw into the bag for the pure white jewel but then gives Discord an electric shocking pain.

"Gah! Threats!" Discord scolded and wraps the bag up again and looks around to find something to get rid of the crystals. He then gives an evil grin as he looks at the cliff and knows what he has to do. He walks toward the cliff and looks down at the thousands of feet to the earth keeping his grin. He then prepares to throw the jewels down until an unexpected surprise happened.

"STOP!" the rightful ruler of Equestria Princess Celestia appears from a lighting bolt with her hoof outstretched to Discord.

"Cried the princess." Le Squire narrated.

"Who dare gives a command to me?! Speak your reason or I'll make you regret it!" Discord demanded.

[Princess Celestia]

"See there the innocent lives you have took

On the steps of Canterlot."

"I am guiltless. I am king, my rules." Discord defended.

[Princess Celestia]

"Now you will throw countless more lives to waste

On the steps of Canterlot."

"My conscience is clear!" Discord scolded.

[Princess Celestia]

"You can lie to yourself and your minions

You can claim that you haven't a qualm

But you never can run from

Nor hide what you've done from the light

The very light of Canterlot."

Just then the suns light shines down onto the garden enshrouding it to it's brightness thus actually startling Discord a little.

[Le Squire]

"And for one time in his life

Of power and control

Discord felt a twinge of fear

For his immortal soul."

"What do you want?" Discord asked.

"A duel… for the land of Equestria." Celestia declared.

"What!? Why would I dare fight an imbecile- …Very well. But only on one condition."

"Name it. So?"

"If you win…"

[Discord]

"You can keep the land and do with it as you wish."

"But if I win, then you are banished, and I'll do what I want to the land."

[Discord]

"Even a simple weak alicorn such as yourself

Can not beat me."

"And so the Princess sisters defeated Discord, encasing him in his stone prison forever. Or so they thought…" Le Squire said.

[Le Squire]

"Now, here is a riddle to guess if you can

Sing the bells of Canterlot

What makes the monster and what makes the boy?

It's in the bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells of CAN-TER-LOOOOOOT!"

After flying through the bell towers of Canterlot in his alicorn form Zach Lanson lands at his home town Ponyville where he returns to his earth pony state as he travels through the streets. He looks around to see the place springing with life which made him smile as he takes a deep breath from his nose.

"Good morning, Zach! How was Canterlot?" a sales pony greeted happily.

"Great, as usual. Thank you, Mr. Breezy!" Zach waved happily making his way back to the library. He reaches the library and opens the door to see if his friends Twilight Sparkle and Spike are there.

"Twilight, Spike! I'm home!" Zach shouts. Twilight comes down from her bedroom while Spike comes out from the kitchen eating rubies.

"Zach!" Twilight shouts with excitment and comes over to give him a big hug which he happily accepted.

"How was your trip at Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

"It was good, no complaints. Anything new while I was gone?" Zach asked.

"Not really. However, we are going to have a little get together with Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie today. I know you just got back, but would you like to come?"

"Sure, I have no problem with it."

"I never had a problem with it." Spike said dreamily thinking about Rarity which made Twilight roll her eyes. But Zach actually wanted to talk to her about something before going. And by talk he means ask her out on a date.

"Uh... Twilight? Before we go I like to ask you something." Zach asked with a light blush.

"Sure, what is it?" Twilight asked.

"Well... you see I... I- well... Look, I want to-" Zach was stuttering nervously and Twilight stopped him in his tracks while putting her hoof on his mouth.

"Start from the beginning." Twilight said and moved her hoof as Zach took a deep breath to start over. He looked at Twilight in the eyes and felt the moment coming as he was ready to ask her out.

"Twilight... will you-" suddenly the clock alarm goes off signaling the time thus startling the two. Twilight widened her eyes after seeing the time.

"Oh my goodness! We're late! Can we continue this later, Zach? I've never been late for anything and I'm definitly not going to be late for a get together with the girls! Spike, come on!" Twilight called desperatly which Spike obeyed and hopped on Twilight's back as they head out the door.

"But I-" Zach wanted to object to this.

"I'm sorry Zach, but please can we continue this later?" Twilight pleaded. Zach looked at her pleading eyes and couldn't help but give in. His question will have to wait.

"Okay. Go on ahead, I'll catch up in a bit. Also got to finish up something while I'm here." Zach said.

"Okay then! See ya in a bit!" Twilight said happily and rushed out the door with Spike as Zach watches them go.

"[sigh] Why is it that every time isn't a good time? Is this a sign? A sign meaning that I shouldn't ask her? Or love her? I just wonder." Zach sighed to himself.

youtube: watch?v=pp_czDwMSLk

"Everyday I keep my secrets safe in my head

Though I don't know how long I can hold it

Everyday when I see the one I love walk on by

I have this need of getting closer

But how can a specie love another

For that matter, someone who has been cruel

I wonder if she too has these same exact feelings

But is it love

Or destiny?

And one day, I'll be next to her

And I'll confess my love

For Twilight Sparkle

And hope she loves back

Someday

Every moment will arrive

Someday

One day

I'll confess my love for her

Out there among the fathers, mothers, and their children's

There's this happiness I can feel from them

I wonder if I can too be a part of this feeling

But I just don't think it is possible

But I know

I will find the courage

To let it free

One day I will let her know

How much she means to me

Like a warriors pride

That drives him forth

And someday it will come

And then I swear I will be brave

To let go

Of my fears

Just a chance

What a chance

And one day

I'll confess my love for her!" Zach sung his heart out before heading out to meet Twilight. Meanwhile at Canterlot another event takes place as Cherilee takes her class on a field trip in the gardens.

"I want to start our field trip here in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents 'Friendship'." Cherilee looked at a statue with all her students turning their attention to it as they see three young ponies atop each other with laughing smiles on them. Distracted by it Applebloom stopped in front of it with the other two crusaders bumping into her without looking like dominoes causing them to be disoriented. After regaining their composure they glared at each other irritatedly.

"Alright my little ponies, this one represents 'Victory'." Cherilee announced in front of a pony standing proudly holding a flag in it's hooves with stars coming from it's sides.

"How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked excitingly.

"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'." Applebloom stated slyly which made scootaloo look at her angrily.

"That's not a word!" Sweetie Belle corrected.

"What are you, a dictionary?" Scootaloo asked.

"Girls! Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?" Cherilee asked pointing at a very unusual dragon like creature who looks like he's laughing.

"It's got an eagle claw." Applebloom pointed out.

"And a lion paw!" Scootaloo added.

"And a snake tail!" Sweetie joined.

"This creature is called a draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body of all sorts of other things. What do you suppose that represents?" Cherilee asked.

"Confusion!" Applebloom answered.

"Evil!" Sweetie corrected pushing Applebloom out of the way.

"Chaos!" Scootaloo joined pushing Sweetie out.

"It's not chaos, you dodo!" Sweetie scolded.

"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of, and it is too chaos!" Scootaloo argued.

"Is not!"

"You're both wrong!" Applebloom interfered which caused the three to get into a fight. Little did they know their arguing towards each other is fueling the beast statue within as a black spot flashed twice on it's chest like a heartbeat.

"Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents 'Discord', which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well, that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it." Cherilee said which made the rest of the class laugh.

"Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting." Cherilee ordered as she leads the class to the rest of the gardens.

"It's confusion!" Applebloom whispered.

"Evil!" Sweetie countered.

"Chaos!" Scootaloo corrected as they continue to argue. Without noticing the statue of Discord began to crack to the head as it made an evil laugh. Back at Ponyville Zach, Twilight, and Spike enjoy some beverages that Rarity generously bought for the group.

"I know you may be getting this a lot lately Zach darling, but how was your visit to Canterlot?" Rarity asked.

"It was fine, nothing that new lately." Zach answered after taking a sip of his drink.

"What did you learn about specifically? I mean... if you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked shyly.

"I bet it has something to do with food! Is it about food? Please say it's about food!" Pinkie said excitingly.

"Well, I-" Zach suddenly stopped making a shocked face.

"What?" Twilight asked. Without warning Zach started to collapse taking the table down with him and shattered the drinking mugs.

"Zach! Zach, are you alright? What's wrong?" Twilight asked in worry.

"I... I feel a disturbance. Something I've never felt before. Something... unusual." Zach explained breathlessly.

"What do you mean 'unusual'?" Rarity asked.

"It's bad. That's reason enough." Zach answered.

"Where's it happening?" Fluttershy asked.

"Everywhere." Zach answered. Just then he felt a drop on his nose with the others noticing.

"What's that? Is it raining? It's not supposed to rain today." Pinkie pointed out looking up. The drop makes it's way to Zach's mouth and licks it and the taste surprised him.

"Chocolate milk?" Zach asked incredulously.

"Huh? But it can't rain chocolate milk." Twilight said.

"Hey look! A stray pink cloud!" Pinkie pointed upward and the group looked up to see a pink cloud swiftly passing by above them.

"What the?! How is that even possible?" Twilight asked in confusion. At the time Rainbow Dash was flying up in the sky enjoying the sunny day when the exact same cloud Zach and others saw zooms by her making her spin rapidly.

"Come back here you!" Dash ordered after regaining her composure from being dizzy and started chasing it. She managed to gain speed and caught it but got stuck on it.

"Gotcha! Eww, what is this?" Dash asked after shaking the sticky pink substance off. Her curiosity got to her and couldn't help but lick the remaining substance on her smacking her lips to get the taste.

"Cotton candy?" Dash asked in surprise. Just then there were more of the cotton candy clouds racing by in every direction. She then heard thunder from above and looked up to see a cotton candy cloud above her and made a chocolate milk drop fall on her head.

"Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just–" Dash exclaimed to the cloud but it started pouring chocolate milk on her.

"You did." Dash finished annoyingly.

"Dash! What's going on?!" Zach shouted catching Dash's attention as she flew down to the five.

"I have no idea! We got cotton candy clouds going everywhere, making it rain willingly!" Dash explained.

"Raining chocolate milk cotton candy clouds? But... that doesn't make any sense!" Zach exclaimed in shock.

"I know! We need to find a way to stop this. Oh no! They're heading for Sweet Apple Acres!" Dash shouted and started chasing the clouds again.

"Then that's where we need to go!" Zach said.

"I'll be back, I'm going to find a fail-safe spell book to see if it'll stop this!" Twilight said and rushed to the library.

"And I'm going to get the right outfit for this sort of thing." Rarity said making her way to her boutique.

"Okay, c'mon!" Zach ordered and Fluttershy and Pinkie followed. Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack was loading up some corn on a cart she's pulling for harvesting until Dash came by chasing another stray cotton candy cloud with multiple others behind raining chocolate milk.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere!" Dash shouted and soon the whole barn was being poured on surprising Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?!" Applejack asked in confusion.

"There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville!" Dash promised and flew off just as all of the corn began popping turning into popcorn which some started popping towards Applejack smacking her in the face several times.

"Why would you wanna stop this?" Pinkie asked diving in and out of the sea of popcorn and tasting the chocolate milk rain. Applejack pops her head out and sees Rarity approaching with a purple stylish umbrella saddle and coat.

"Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Applejack, and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella." Rarity said which made Applejack produce an unamused look. Suddenly they see the apples double in size increasing their weight so much it slumps the trees down helplessly. Soon the animals come by and started eating the giant fruits.

"Okay, check off unusual. This is beyond comprehensible!" Zach corrected.

"Fluttershy! Do somethin'!" Applejack ordered.

"Now, Angel, you really shouldn't–" Fluttershy tried to stop Angel from eating the apples until his legs suddenly grew in length stretching into impossible lengths.

"No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things!" Fluttershy said in shock seeing stampedes of long legged bunnies passing by.

"Don't worry everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything." Twilight announced arriving with a spell book and Spike. She then concentrated her magic and shoots a large beam out spreading throughout the entire farm. As the light dissipates Twilight regains her vision only to everything stayed the same.

"My fail-safe spell... failed. What do we do?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, give up?" Spike suggested only to get disappointed glares from Zach and Twilight.

"Spike, Zach and Twilight will come up with something." Rarity assured giving Twilight her umbrella.

"Hmm, time for plan B. Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky?" Twilight asked and Dash shook off the sticky cotton candy clouds and saluted took off gathering every cotton candy cloud she can. At the meantime Pinkie was in a puddle of chocolate milk enjoying the raining drink as the cloud she lies below moves away.

"Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth." Twilight ordered as Dash rounds up the cotton candy clouds into a ball. Applejack took out her lasso and tosses it to the stack of clouds tightening it so the chocolate milk rain stopped pouring down to Pinkie.

"Hey, what happened?" Pinkie exclaimed with chocolate milk filled cheeks. While Applejack tugs the clouds down Twilight whispers to Fluttershy about something and Fluttershy understood the plan.

"Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them." Fluttershy exaggerated on purpose getting the animals attention to the roped up cotton candy clouds stack with Pinkie munching on it.

"You and me both, sister!" Pinkie agreed and soon the animals shoved Pinkie out of the way and started chomping down on the cotton candy clouds.

"Hey!" Pinkie exclaimed angrily.

"And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert." Applejack added.

"You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." Twilight said.

"Question is, can we overcome all of this? It's happening all over Equestria. And these things don't just happen. Someone or something is causing it, and we need to find out what it is and stop it. But how?" Zach asked just as Spike belched out a scroll. Twilight levitated the scroll and read it along with Zach.

"[gasp] Come on girls. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!" Twilight said with the others giving out concerned looks to each other. At Canterlot Princess Celestia paces back and forth in front of the windows of the main staircase awaiting for the seven ponies arrival.

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could." Twilight said barging through the doors with the others following.

"Thank you, Zachary and Twilight. Thank you all." Celestia said.

"Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there–" Twilight asked multiple questions and Celestia rose her hoof stopping Twilight.

"Follow me." Celestia ordered with a serious look. She soon leads them to the main hall where the stained glass windows that holds an important story.

"I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name... is Discord." Celestia said as Fluttershy looks at a stain glass with the exact same creature from the statue gardens. The sight made Fluttershy squeal in fear and hid behind Twilight.

"Discord is the mischievious spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone." Celestia said showing them another window of her and her sister Princess Luna defeating Discord and casting him into stone.

"All right, Princess!" Dash cheered.

"I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the elements, the spell has been broken." Celestia explained.

"No longer connected?" Twilight questioned.

"She probably means when we discovered the elements and found our destined element, we became in sync with them, taking the Princess' place." Zach said.

"This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos." Celestia said standing in front of a sealed door at the end of the hallway.

"But why us? Why don't you-" Twilight asked.

"Hey, look! We're famous!" Pinkie pointed at a window of the seven using the elements on their previous enemy Nightmare Moon.

"You seven showed the full potential of the elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord." Celestia said and the group looked at each other. Twilight took a moment to think this through. Zach placed a supporting hoof on her with a hopeful smile. Twilight smiled back and made up her mind.

"Princess Celestia, you can count on–" Twilight was about to say with confidence.

"Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain!" Pinkie said objecting to this.

"Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again." Twilight assured.

"Let us begin then." Zach said. Celestia then inserted her horn in a small hole in the middle of the door and cast a spell on it which made it glow through the cracks of the sun seal. It then made a blinding light as it opened making all but Celestia shield their eyes from it. In the door lied a jeweled box displayed on a pedestal.

"Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!" Rarity said in delight.

"Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!" Celestia said as she opened the case but the group then gasped after seeing the case empty which made Celestia drop it in shear disbelief. The room stood silent as the group looked at the case with their mouths agaped.

"Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw." Pinkie announced making her way outside with the others still staring at the case in shock.

"The elements! They're gone!" Twilight exclaimed.

"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!" Celestia said pacing in confusion.

"It doesn't have to make sense. It's chaos. Which means..." Zach trailed off after hearing a mischievous laugh echoing in the room.

"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" the voice asked.

"Discord... Show yourself!" Celestia demanded as the voice of Discord chuckles in amusement.

"There." Zach pointed at the stain glass window of him ruling over the ponies in agony and despair. The image of Discord then shined to life.

"Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone." Discord stated as the image moving it's way to the Elements of Harmony glass and knocked on the Fluttershy part of the image making a stone sound.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Discord! You know you did this to those who imposed your will!" Celestia retorted.

"That's because it was my kingdom, until you took it away from me. Stealing someone else's move isn't nice. Especially for an alicorn such as yourself."

"Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord explained while snapping his lion paw fingers making the elements in the stain glass disappear.

"You'll never get away with this, Discord!" Celestia stated.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring." Discord said stubbornly.

"Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" Dash scolded and started charging for the window but crashed into it just as Discord disappeared from it.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent." Discord said reappearing bigger in the window.

"That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess!" Dash promised.

"We'll see about that."

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window." Rarity said.

"The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?" Discord said appearing in the window behind her.

"So you know who we are, big deal." Applejack scoffed.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack." Discord assured.

"You seem to know our strengths, too?" Twilight said.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine, laughter." Discord said who started laughing which Pinkie shortly began snickering.

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded just as Pinkie burst out with laughter.

"He's standing on your head!" Pinkie pointed out as Discord dances on the stained glass Twilight in a disco manner. This was really getting on Zach's nerves as he grits his teeth.

"That's enough!" Zach shouted and instantly turned into his alicorn form and forces Discord out of the window to the ground revealing his true self.

"Ow! Who in the world did- oh, that's right, I missed one. You're Zach Lanson and your element is also one of the most powerful of them all next to Magic and the one I despise the most, life." Discord mocked at the end.

"Quit it with the riddles, Discord! Give the elements back!" Zach demanded.

"Hmmmm. No, I don't think so. Besides, I think it's quite fun seeing you helpless like this."

"Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Celestia repeated the question.

"Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way. To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began." Discord said while returning to the window state and laughed with no other trace.

"Can we go home now?" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

"What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?" Applejack asked as Twilight ponders and makes her way to the window with the labyrinth outside.

"Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the elements in the palace labyrinth!" Twilight said.

"Then that's where we need to go." Zach agreed.

"Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves." Celestia said bowing her horn on Zach and Twilight's shoulders and they ran for outside.

"Zachary wait!" Celestia called and Zach looked back curiously.

"Beware... of the tyrannical form." Celestia warned.

"I'm... sorry, Princess?" Zach questioned.

"Zach!" Twilight called.

"I have to go!" Zach said and rushed off to catch up with the others leaving Celestia alone in the hall. They all eventually made their way to the labyrinth where they gasped at the sight.

"W-We have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked shakingly.

"Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about these babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time." Dash said as she was about to fly over the maze. But suddenly her wings flashed and disappeared making her fall to the ground.

"My wings!" Dash exclaimed in shock looking at her wingless back. Fluttershy's wings did the same thing which made her scream. Twilight and Rarity's horn also vanished from their foreheads.

"Your horn! My horn! Ahhh!" Twilight and Rarity shrieked in unison. A light then appeared in front of them and flashed brightly revealing Discord again as he laughs with lightning striking behind him.

"You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless! [laughing]" Discord chortled.

"Give us our wings and horns back!" Twilight ordered.

"You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic. And that means you Zach, for I can not take away your powers, but I put a barrier around the maze that restricts you of your powers. And if you so happen do use your abilities within the barrier, then it's game over." Discord instructed.

"The first rule?" Dash questioned.

"The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everypony!" Discord said and disappeared again while laughing.

"Never fear, girls. We have each other!" Twilight assured.

"Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" Dash agreed giving the rest of the gang smiles.

"All right, girls, let's do this!" Zach said confidently.

"Together!" the gang said in unison as they take their first step in the labyrinth. All of a sudden separate hedges started growing in between each pony making the scream in worry.

"Stay calm, girls! Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!" Twilight said.

"Good idea! And if we're lucky, we'll find the elements there! Good luck!" Zach said.

"Moving out!" Dash said galloping her way to the center.

"See you in the center." Rarity said and made her way to the center as well.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack cheered starting her way to the center.

"See you guys there!" Pinkie said and bounces her way there too.

"[gasping] What's that? Who's there? Girls!" Fluttershy called in fear.

"Fluttershy, calm down! We're just going to be meeting at the center of the maze, but you're going to have to make it there on your own, do you think you can do that?" Zach asked.

"I'll... I'll try." Fluttershy answered.

"Be strong, Fluttershy. I'll meet you there!" Zach said and made his way for the middle of the maze.

"O...okay. Here I go." Fluttershy said to herself and slowly made her way through the labyrinth. Applejack at the meantime was cutting across each corner and turn trying to find the meeting point. On the way something caught her eye something she didn't expect to see in there. Three apples lie on the ground in one pathway. To her surprise the apples roll on the their own making their way forward.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked in confusion and followed the apples leading her to an open grassy area with many apple trees similar to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Where am I?" Applejack asked herself. An apple then fell on her head from a tree and many others fall in red, green and yellow colors. They began to laugh and started forming in their respective colors.

"Who are y'all?" Applejack asked.

"The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us one question past, future or present. But be warned, that the truth may not always be pleasant." the apples said with creepy faces.

"All right then, I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on?" Applejack asked and the apples led her to a pond.

"For the answer you seek, go ahead, take a peek." the apples said and Applejack complied looking at the pond. In the reflection it started showing a vision of her and the others in a chaotic Ponyville.

"I hope I never see you again!" Dash declared angrily.

"Me too!" Fluttershy agreed angrily.

"Fine!" Pinkie said also in anger.

"Fine!" Rarity joined.

"It's settled, then." Twilight said.

"This friendship is over." Zach announced and the group walked away from each other for the last time.

"No! Our friendship? Over?!" Applejack asked in fear. From above Discord watches as he controls the apples with silhouette puppet strings as he chuckles diabolically.

"It can't be true. It just can't! That just can't be the truth." Applejack said in denial.

"When all the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take." the apples said as the eyes of one of them mesmerize Applejack along with Discords voice and laughed. Her orange colors then began to fade. Zach meanwhile struggled to find the way to the center.

"Okay. Can't use any of my powers, which means I won't be able to sense them. Crud. Hmmm, which way should I- GHAAAA!" Zach screams in pain. He feels an agonizing pain within him as he screams. Then the green side of his element star cutie mark went gray just like Applejack's condition. Back at Applejack she completely went gray and all the grass and apple trees disappeared as a gap in the hedge behind her opens. Twilight passed by but quickly noticed Applejack as she comes back.

"Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" Applejack answered with a scrunched up face and suspicious eyes.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going." Applejack said making her way back to the labyrinth.

"Did Applejack just...? Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie." Twilight said and followed. The pain Zach experienced was gone as he regains his balance.

"Wha... what was that? I never felt any pain like that before. And I have a bad feeling it won't be the last time I feel either." Zach said to himself and continued his way to find the others. Pinkie meanwhile bounces her way through the maze while whistling. As she takes a turn she was surprised to see an opening filled with smiling balloons making some eerie laughs.

"Whee! [chuckles] This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still! Wah!" Pinkie was then tripped by something and landed in a mud puddle. She looks to see it was a balloon tied to her hind leg and several other balloons gathered around her and started laughing at her mockingly.

"Hey, what gives?" Pinkie asked.

"What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh?" Discord asked appearing in front of Pinkie.

"It's different. They're laughing at me."

"It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time." Discord assured putting his face in a balloon.

"My friends laugh with me, not at me." Pinkie reassured happily.

"Oh, really?" Discord asked and as the his balloon head spins around Pinkie making her eyes follow him dizzyingly he laughs mockingly along with the other balloons.

"No! Stop it!" Pinkie ordered but the balloons continued laughing. Then the faces of her friends appeared on a balloon of their colors and joined in the mocking laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" Pinkie demanded trying to hid herself on the ground embarrassingly.

"Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy." Discord said and used his mesmerizing eyes on Pinkie.

"Happy? I don't think so." Pinkie boldly said and turned gray. Zach still had trouble finding his way through the tricky maze looking at each corner until the pain he felt earlier returned.

"Oh no! Not again! AHHHHH!" Zach shouts in pain grunting to try and withstand it. At the moment the blue side of his cutie mark too went gray. Back at the balloon garden every balloon popped and from behind an entry Twilight and Applejack appeared and noticed Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you!" Twilight said trotting her way over to Pinkie.

"Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?" Pinkie snorted unpleasantly and walked away.

"Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her." Twilight asked Applejack.

"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie." Applejack said and scrunched her face again looking around suspiciously before walking off again.

"Weird. Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us." Twilight said and went to catch up. The pain receded and Zach got back up panting and looked at his hooves.

"What's happening to me? I have to find the others." Zach whispered and galloped off trying to find the rest of the gang quickly. Each direction he looks at so far didn't show any sign of his friends. Finally at one point he took a turn at a corner and crashed into Twilight by accident. They rubbed their heads and looked to see who they bumped into.

"Zach!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

"Twilight!" Zach exclaimed back and both hugged happy to see each other again.

"I'm glad to see nothing's change about you. I'm telling you, something weird is going on here." Twilight said breaking the hug.

"Change? What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"Nothin'. She means nothin'." Applejack answered but scrunched her face again.

"Excuse me, AJ?" Zach questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you what's changed. Your dumb cutie mark, that's what changed!" Pinkie shouted angrily.

"My cutie mark? What about- huh!?" Zach looked at his cutie mark and noticed the gray areas on it.

"What happened to it? It wasn't like that before!" Twilight pointed out in shock.

"I... I don't know. But it can't be good. We have to find the rest of the girls and quick." Zach said.

"Right." Twilight nodded and they resumed their search with the two changed ponies following. Rarity meanwhile was at a part of the maze where it was sideways but the gravity kept her in.

"I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports." Rarity complained. She bumped into something hard without looking and stepped back to see a beautiful sight.

"Oh my..." Rarity muttered as she stares at a stone wall with real diamond markings of her cutie mark on it. In the reflection of the diamonds it reveals Discord in all of them laughing evilly.

"Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like?" Discord asked as the diamonds shined radiantly and mesmerized Rarity with it's beauty.

"Yes, I like very much. No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... get to the center... to meet... the others." Rarity tried to fight the urge but it was too much as she went back to the diamonds.

"Mine!" Rarity shouted and started digging her way through the stone wall with her bare hooves turning gray in the process. During the exact same time Zach, Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie continued to find the other girls.

"So, can you explain to me why they're also gray?" Zach asked looking at the two gray ponies.

"What are you looking at?!" Pinkie asked annoyingly.

"Nothing." Zach quickly answered.

"I'm not so sure, but I bet it has something to do with the change of attitude. I just hope the others won't end up like that." Twilight admitted.

"Me too. Let's just hope we can- AUGHHHHH!" Zach screams in agony again feeling the same pain once again and fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Zach! Zach, what's wrong?!" Twilight shouted in worry crouching next to him. Just then the top white part of the element star cutie mark on Zach also turned gray.

"Oh no. What's happening?" Twilight asked in worry.

"What do you mean 'What's happenin'? I haven't have the foggiest clue." Applejack again lied scrunching her face thus earning an irritated glare from Twilight.

"That... [pant] that happened twice earlier while I was trying to find you. I... I think this has something to do with AJ and Pinkie's conditions. My best guess is that they're losing their destined harmony connection, plus putting me in pain and losing a part of me." Zach explained while panting.

"Then if that's the case, then we got to get a move on quicker." Twilight urged as they went back to searching. Moments later Rarity was done with a mess of pile up rocks by her.

"Well, Rarity. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome hunk of a diamond? Now to get you home." Rarity said after hugging a diamond that was two times bigger than originally thought of. She struggled to get the heavy gem on her back and carries it slowly step by step. The rest of the rocky wall then collapsed revealing the others behind it.

"Rarity! Are we glad to see- Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?" Twilight asked. Apparently Rarity is actually carrying a boulder that is shaped like the diamond her own eyes is seeing.

"What do you mean, 'boulder'? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square!" Rarity warned as she continues to struggle to carry the heavy rock as the other two gray ponies follow. Zach and Twilight looked at each other worriedly and went to catch up. Fluttershy at the meantime was hiding behind and popped out trying to avoid anything bad she'll come across.

"Okay, I can do this. I can-" Fluttershy was then caught off guard after seeing three butterflies fly in front of her and screamed jumping back in the hedge half way with her hind legs trying to move in helplessly.

"Oh, Wait a minute... Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here!" Fluttershy called out chasing the butterflies around each turn. She eventually comes across an open area and sees on sign of the butterflies until she notices them from behind.

"Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" one of the butterflies asked in a high voice with Discord's face on it while flying around Fluttershy.

"Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me." Fluttershy assured.

"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are."

"Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding."

"Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?"

"Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be."

"Oh, for goodness sake! You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be cruel. Arrivederci!" Discord appeared in his normal state getting irritated by Fluttershy's naiveness and touched Fluttershy on the forehead instantly turning her gray before disappearing again. From this point on something was bound to go wrong for Zach again as he again feels the pain.

"AUGHHHHHH! Not again!" Zach screams and Twilight comes to his aid again only to see the yellow area of his cutie mark go gray.

"Oh no." Twilight muttered knowing what it means and notices the hedge behind her lowered and sees Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to every pony. Not to mention Zach is going through a lot of unexplainable pain." Twilight said only to get angry looks from the others.

"Aw, boo hoo hoo!" Fluttershy mocked rudely earning a shocked look from Twilight.

"Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right?" Fluttershy asked unpleasantly.

"Uh..." Twilight couldn't answer for she was surprised at Fluttershy's new behavior.

"Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't have one." Fluttershy pointed out stubbornly and whipped her tail at Twilight's face.

"What is happening to our friends?" Twilight asked in complete confusion after witnessing Fluttershy bumping into Pinkie on purpose sending her hitting the hedge wall and made Applejack laugh.

"And what are you laughing at?" Pinkie asked threateningly.

"Ah, Chocolate milk." Applejack quickly lied.

"They're becoming the opposite of who they are, and I smell Discord involving it. He's probably trying to weaken our will so we don't stop him." Zach predicted with a growl.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Which only leaves Rainbow Dash and us to stop him... if we can find her in time." Twilight said hopelessly.

"...Wait. Wait, that doesn't add up." Zach said.

"What doesn't?"

"You and I are the most powerful out of all the elements right? You heard Discord said it himself."

"Yeah. So?"

"Think about it for a second. If you were someone who is planning to conquer the world but you had threats in the way, what would you do?" Zach asked and Twilight took a moment to think before widening her eyes in realization.

"Take out the strongest first!" Twilight said.

"Exactly. So if we're so strong as Discord said we are, why did he go for them first?" Zach asked.

"You have a good point. None of this makes any sense. Then again, nothing does right now."

"Little help here!" Rarity called out struggling to hold up the heavy boulder on her back and Zach and Twilight came over supporting the rock on their backs as well.

"Thanks, Zach and Twilight." Rarity thanked gratefully.

"You're welcome–" Twilight said happily thinking there was a little of generosity in Rarity.

"But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live." Rarity warned and they continued their search for the their last friend. Dash travels her way in the maze hoping to find any sign of any of the elements or of her friends. She then heard thunder and couldn't help but get curious about it and rushed to the source hiding behind each hedge corner. To her surprise she sees a thunder cloud passing by producing lighting bolts with the colors of her blue, yellow, and red lightning cutie mark.

"I've got you now, element." Dash said and started chasing the cloud. Moments later she halts chasing the cloud after it led her to the last thing she expected to see, Discord who is relaxing on a cloud between two trees with sunglasses on.

"Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much. Very plush." Discord said patting the cloud.

"Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go!" Dash ordered boldly making some boxing moves.

"Hey, I'm here to deliver a message."

"I've got a message for you, too!"

"Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make. The right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you." Discord said and with a snap of his fingers the thunder cloud swoops in front of him and started spinning while producing lightning. It began to mesmerize Dash as she sees visions of her home Cloudsdale shaking violently sending the architecture collapsing with bystanders screaming and trying to avoid the destruction.

"Cloudsdale? Crumble... without me? No!" Dash screams. Just then a floating box appears in front of her

"That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice." Discord said as it was already futile for Dash. Meanwhile the others still make their way through the labyrinth with no sign of Dash still. On the way Rarity cruelly made Zach and Twilight carry the heavy rock all by themselves as they struggle to hold up the weight.

"Must... find... Rainbow Dash. As a team... we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down." Twilight said between grunts. At that moment Zach felt the pain return once again and couldn't hold on to the boulder anymore as he lets it drop on his side and collapses to the ground screaming in pain.

"Oh no. That means..." Twilight said in absolute worry trying to help Zach in every way she can.

"Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us." Applejack announced looking up.

"Phew, now I know that's a lie." Twilight said thinking it was a false alarm but as soon as she looked up she sees Dash flying away with her wings back which made her gasp.

"How can it be?" Twilight asked in denial and at that moment the red area on Zach's cutie mark turned to gray leaving the half light gray and purple circle the only unchanged area. Suddenly the earth started rumbling startling the group as they see the hedges collapse making debris fly everywhere. As the dust cleared they see now the whole labyrinth is now a huge crater.

"Well, well, well. Somepony broke the 'no wings, no magic' rule." Discord said appearing from the dust and snapped his fingers which made the wings and horns reappear on Zach, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

"Game's over, my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!" Discord announced with an inside out umbrella and began laughing wickedly as lightning stroke behind him. Could this be the end of their friendship? Is this the end of Equestria? Is this the end of... everything...?

To be continued...


	2. Return of Harmony Part 2

Discord continues to laugh wickedly and mockingly as he falls to the ground in laughter. Zach Lanson and Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe that Discord had already beaten them in his game.

"And what are you laughing at?" a changed grumpy Pinkie Pie asked.

"Ho, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in aeons." Discord said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie!"

"Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha." a changed mean Fluttershy mocked.

"Quit it!" Pinkie ordered.

"No. Ha, ha."

"Quit it!"

"No. Ha ha-ha ha ha."

"Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours? Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." a lying Applejack said but an ungenorous Rarity was not going to fall for it that easily as she kicks Applejack away from her diamond shaped boulder.

"Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine!" Rarity warned keeping Applejack away from the boulder as much as possible.

"Girls, why are you all acting like this? We need to stick together." Twilight urged but the rest of the group ignored her.

"It's no use, Twilight. They're completely changed from whom they once were." Zach said.

"He's right you know. [laughter] It's just too entertaining." Discord chuckled while sitting on movie theater seats and eating a popcorn earning glares from Zach and Twilight.

"Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair." Twilight ordered.

"I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello?" Discord said.

"You skinny deformed jerk! When I get my hooves on you I'll-" Zach was ready to shoot an energy beam at Discord until he snapped his claws revealing a mirror.

"Ah, ah, ah, Zach. Don't want your magic reflecting to any of your friends, right?" Discord asked and Zach halted his actions seeing his point while keeping his glare.

"But how are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Twilight asked angrily.

"Oh, wait, did you...? [laughter] How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?" Discord asked and the three vanished with a flash. When the two ponies opened their eyes they were stunned to see themselves and their friends in Canterlot castle witnessing the moment where Discord gave them his riddle again.

"H-how did you-?" Zach couldn't finish for he was too surprise by what Discord did.

"Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began." the Discord from the past said before the present Discord returned them back to their original time.

"I never said they were in the labyrinth." Discord explained.

"But...but..." Twilight stuttered in disbelief.

"Keep trying, Zach Lanson and Twilight Sparkle. Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." Discord said and with a snap of his paws he disappeared.

"I don't believe it. He tricked us! He knew that we would think of heading to the labyrinth first! And in the process, he changed our friends into who they are now. That sneaky, no good, conniving-" Zach exclaimed in total disbelief just as they heard thunder and saw cotton candy clouds form above them and started pouring chocolate milk rain on them.

"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" Pinkie scolded.

"[grunt] Think, Twilight, think! 'Find the Elements back where you began.' Back where you began." Twilight groaned trying to solve the riddle.

"Don't touch my gem!" Rarity ordered as Applejack was on the boulder she's carrying.

"I'm touching your gem, Rarity. Ha, ha." Fluttershy mocked placing her hoof on the boulder.

"What 'chu laughin' at?" Pinkie asked irritatedly.

"Ugh. I just want to go home." Twilight groaned.

"You and me bo- Wait... what did you say?" Zach asked with widened eyes.

"I want to go home... Wait a minute...home! 'Back where you began!' The Elements must be in Ponyville!" Twilight exclaimed looking at the chaotic Ponyville.

"Pretty clever Discord, but also foolish." Zach smirked victoriously.

"Come on, girls. We're certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know could give us a clue." Twilight said as she and Zach trot thier way to Ponyville with the others following. On the way Zach quickly stopped Twilight surprising her and casted a sheild around them just as a stampede of long-legged bunnies come charging down the path going around the barrier. As the stampede ceases Zach lowered the sheild.

"Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud." Fluttershy commented smugly. The sun just went down in an instant raising the moon into darkness.

"Wow, I can see so much better now." Applejack said sarcastically. Without noticing the ground turned into soap which made her start slipping and bumping into the others before stopping near Zach and Twilight.

"I meant to do that." Applejack fibbed.

"Of course you did." Zach said annoyingly as he and Twilight tried to walk but end up slipping down. The sun then reappeared in the sky and revealed the slippery substance on the road.

"Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap." Twilight pointed out annoyingly.

"Speak of the devil." Zach muttered looking back with an angry look. Discord skates his way by them.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes." Discord said. Zach and Twilight then noticed Pinkie skating nearby.

"This may look like fun, but it's not." Pinkie assured negatively which made Zach and Twilight groan.

"Picture it: The chaos capital of the world." Discord said picking up the two and showed them Ponyville but the moon reappeared in the sky taking out the light again.

"I can't picture anything. It's too dark." Twilight retorted.

"I don't even want to picture it." Zach joined and Discord let the two go letting them land back on the soap.

"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not." Discord said before vanishing again.

"Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it." Twilight said confidently.

"Don't worry, you won't. [laughter]" Fluttershy mocked and Zach and Twilight groaned again. They later managed to make it back to the library with the sun back up which is one of the only places left unchanged. The rest of the new chaotic Ponyville had a checkered ground, most of it is sloped, and most of it is floating in the air.

"[sigh] Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?" Twilight begged.

"And don't make this any harder than it already has been." Zach added.

"I absolutely refuse." Applejack obviously lied as she makes her way in the library turning even grayer than before which also gives Zach a sharp pain.

"With pleasure." Fluttershy said while stomping on some of their flowers and turned grayer as well giving Zach another sharp pain.

"I hate libraries!" Pinkie stated unpleasantly going grayer too with Zach going in pain once again with a grunt.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. The pain is not as worse as before, but still. Where's Rarity?" Zach asked and they heard grunting from behind and see Rarity trying to push the giant rock.

"Pleeeease, we've gotta hurry!" Twilight urged desperately.

"Forget it, Zach and Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom!" Rarity said.

"Tom?" Zach and Twilight questioned in unsion.

"Well, it's not going to work." Rarity said and turned to a darker shade of gray while nuzzling the rock with Zach grunting from another pain he's witnessing. Twilight knew they have to hurry.

"You're not going in without him, are you?" Twilight asked annoyingly.

"Mm-mm." Rarity shook her head defiantly and Zach used his magic on the boulder grunting tiredly.

"Fine!" Zach snorted and struggles to hold up the rock while heading towards the library.

"Do you need any help?" Twilight asked.

"No, I'm fine!" Zach grunted while moving slowly. Inside Spike sleeps on the ground after mopping the ground all day unaware of the outside conditions. Fluttershy grabs the bucket full of water and dumps it on poor Spike waking him up in shear surprise with a shout. He shakes the soaking water off him like a dog.

"What did you do that for, Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

"'Cause you just looked so peaceful." Fluttershy answered suductively.

"I...uh...huh?" Spike questioned confusingly after twisting the water out of his tail. A loud crashing then occured and Spike sees a large hole in the wall with a boulder in the library.

"Careful, Zach! You'll ruin his beautiful finish." Rarity urged rubbing the boulder delicately.

"Oh, for the love of..." Twilight moaned.

"Zach, Twilight, what's going on? Why does everybody look so...gray?" Spike asked.

"Don't ask. We need you to help me find something." Twilight instructed.

"Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, I've had just about enough-" Twilight was cut off after Fluttershy dumped the remaing water from the bucket on Twilight getting her soaking wet as well.

"Your face!" Fluttershy said rudely and slammed the buck on Twilight's head.

"Hey! I'll get you soaking wet and clueless if you don't knock it off!" Zach ordered strictly while taking the bucket off Twilight as Fluttershy sticked her tongue out at him.

"What's happened to everypony?" Spike asked.

"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike." Applejack answered harshly.

"Ugh. No time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before somepony does something she'll regret." Twilight growled.

"The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is. Found it!" Spike called finding the book but was knocked off his claws as Fluttershy wacked his claw with a scroll and caught it.

"Hah!" Fluttershy laughed rudely.

"Fluttershy, you'd better give me that book!" Twilight ordered.

"Keep away!" Fluttershy shouted in a singing tone and tossed it to Applejack where she caught it on her nose.

"Hey! Applejack, give me that book!" Twilight demanded.

"I don't have any book." Applejack stated after throwing the book to Pinkie just before Zach leaped for it where she purposely bounced it off her back to Fluttershy again.

"Pinkie! You guys! Stop it right now!" Twilight ordered while chasing the group in a circle repeatedly until Spike jumped and pushed Fluttershy before she could catch it. Twilight was about to pick it up until it was surrounded by a blue aurora.

"Mine!" Rarity called stealing the book while running.

"Hey, do you even know what you just stole?" Twilight asked while chasing Rarity.

"No, but if you want it, I want it!" Rarity said while Twilight dove for her but evaded her. Twilight was getting extremely furiated by the others actions.

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Twilight screamed as she starts chasing Rarity again. Rarity hops on the center table in the room and kicks the horse statue off to hold off Twilight but she jumps over it as she chases her. Fluttershy then flew in and grabbed Rarity flying her up with Twilight heading right into Rarity's boulder but before she could collide with it Zach casted a cushion in front of Twilight and made her hit a soft mattress. He then had enough of the rash behaviors from the others and decided to take matters into his own hooves as he uses his magic and yanks the book away from Rarity which surprised her and Fluttershy. Zach gives the book to Twilight as he casts a force field spell around them as the others approached cautiously trying to reclaim the book.

"Get back! All of you! This is my book. And I'm going to READ IT!" Twilight shouts.

"And don't be trying to get in! It's impenetrable!" Zach warned but the arrogant Fluttershy wouldn't listen as she charges for the shield. As she comes into contact she only smashes into a rock hard force as she slides down from the green barrier to the ground painfully.

"I warned you." Zach muttered. Twilight then opens the book and flips the pages to try to find an answer until she spotted a sight that made her gasp.

"What?" Zach asked turning his attention to her and soon gasped as well after seeing the glorious sight. It was all seven Elements of Harmony in an open space in the book all aligned in single vertical line on both sides.

"The Elements! They were here all along!" Twilight said happily.

"This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal!" Spike said cheerfully.

"Pretty foolish of you, Discord!" Zach shouted victoriously.

"See girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!" Twilight announced but the girls had very uninterested looks on them as they sit about in the library without a care in the world.

"You don't even care, do you?" Twilight asked annoyingly.

"No!" the group said in unison.

"[sigh] I never thought it would happen. Our friends... have turned into complete JERKS!" Twilight declared angrily and started snapping the necklaces on the others necks.

"Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! ...Big crown thingy!" Twilight said putting on her tiara element.

"And bracelet things! Come on everypony, let's go!" Zach ordered in his alicorn form with his eight bracelets on as he and Twilight march outside.

"But guys, aren't you missing somepony?" Spike asked.

"Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder and the brute. That just about covers it." Twilight said irritatedly.

"But what about Rainbow Dash?" Spike mentioned.

"Oh yeah, the backstabber. Okay, I guess we need somepony who's loyal. But who?" Zach asked placing a hoof on his chin just as Twilight had an idea.

"Congratulations Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go!" Twilight ordered impatiently as she and Zach resume their way out after putting on Rainbow Dash's necklace on Spike.

"Me? B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her? [moan] That won't end well." Spike muttered fearfully.

"Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash. Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!" Twilight announced and the others started cheering and running for outside as well stampeding over Spike in the process. As for Rarity she wouldn't dare leave her precious boulder behind as she slowly moves it out.

"Move!" Twilight urged and started levitating the giant rock.

"Look out, here comes Tom!" Twilight warned and crashed the rock through the balcony window letting it land with a loud thud.

"Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!" Discord arrived and mocked with the changed ponies producing shameful looks.

"Discord! We've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!" Twilight declared.

"You better be ready! Because this mistake was your downfall!" Zach joined.

"I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready." Discord said after putting on some sunglasses and summoned a target on his chest which made Zach raise his eyebrow curiously.

"Formation, now!" Twilight ordered and the group except for Spike formed up with an uninterested grunts.

"Rainbow Dash, get over here." Twilight called and Spike comes out from Rarity's boulder and joins the group fearfully around Discord.

"All right, let's get this over with." Twilight said and they all closed their eyes as a wind starts blowing and their elements start glowing. They soon start floating in the air and opened their eyes as raidiant glowing white lights and their elements start glowing brighter. The others also have a glow surrounding them as well with their elements joining in the light. This was starting to intrigue Discord as he watches in facination and a bit of fear. As it looks like they were about to finish it once and for all the light suddenly stopped and the group were sent falling back to the ground.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked confusingly.

"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours." Applejack said.

"I HATE the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie declared angrily.

"Hmph! Garbage." Fluttershy said and threw her necklace away a couple feet.

"MINE!" Rarity shouted and took Fluttershy's necklace.

"Sorry, Twilight. I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this- whoa!" Spike was going back to the library until he was pushed in the back by Fluttershy putting him in a daze on the ground.

"Oops, sorry, Rainbow Crash. [chuckle]" Fluttershy chuckled mockingly.

"But I don't get it. We found the elements and we're together, why did- Ooooooh!" Zach muttered in realization.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I think I discovered two reasons why it didn't work. One, the others are completely the opposite of their destined element and probably affected the elements as well. And two, we're missing one of the ponies that their element is destined to... and it only works for her." Zach explained defeatedly.

"Bravo, ponies, bravo! Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools. [laughter]" Discord clapped and earned some threatening growls from Zach and Twilight as he skates away in a path of soap laughing victoriously.

"It's your fault it didn't work." Pinkie shouted at blank space.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked confusingly.

"Any of you! To ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!" Pinkie announced and hopped away.

"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm." Applejack said bitterly as she trots to her farm while Rarity struggles to push her boulder 'Tom' to her boutique.

"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers." Fluttershy stated rudley as she flew away to her cottage.

"FINE! Leave! See if we care! We don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...?" Twilight lowered her head in sadness and soon started to lose herself as she turns completely gray putting Zach in pain again. She then cried a single tear and it dropped to the ground with a broken heart shape.

"No. No, Please! Twilight!" Zach begged through the pain as the half purple area turns to gray leaving only the light gray half of the circle in the center of his star cutie mark. Twilight then started roaming about in the now chaotic Ponyville with Zach following trying to convince her to come back and a cotton candy chocolate rain cloud above her getting her wet but she didn't care. There was long legged stampeding rabbits charging, dancing buffalo in ballerina outfits, ponies walking in above thin air... or something, floating pies, and a lunatic pony flying about and Twilight still didn't care. Zach can't stand this sight it's making him crumble apart inside.

"Twilight please, you can't do this. Not now." Zach pleaded.

"[laughing] Oh, my stomach! Zach, Twilight, you've got to see what I just did." Discord appeared and pointed at Ponyville as a giant pepper shaker floated above a stray pony and made her sneeze which made the building around her fall as just stage standouts.

"It's priceless! [laughing]" Discord laughed and it was starting to get on Zach's nerves.

"DISCORD! You will end this RIGHT NOW!" Zach ordered as his horn glows dimly charging for an attack.

"Oh, [laughing] do you honestly think that I would just give up this? And let a little threat get the best of me? I don't think so, boy. Even if you do attack me, what good would it do? You've gotten so weak that your horn is barely glowing. I'll just disappear, or turn it into bananas, or even send it flying into space. Your call, but it'll be worthless." Discord said and seeing his point he lowered his guard and halted his glowing horn.

"Come now, Zach Lanson and Twilight Sparkle. You've got to get into the spirit of things! After all, this is your new home." Discord said excitingly as he took the cotton candy cloud from above Twilight and eats it. Twilight looks back at the destructed Ponyville and made up her mind.

"Not anymore..." Twilight said depressingly and started walking away. Zach couldn't let this happen he had to keep trying.

"Twilight, stop, please! You can't give up now! I'm begging you, I can't do this alone. I need you. If you leave me, we lose everything and he wins! ...Please." Zach begged desperately as he starts breaking down crying emotional tears.

"...He already has. I'm sorry..." Twilight declared and resumed walking away. Zach couldn't believe what he just heard as he continues to cry. He was on his own now.

"YES!" Discord cheered triumphantly.

"D-don't celebrate just yet! I'm still here!" Zach challenged wiping away his tears.

"Oh Zach, Zach, Zach. Stubborn to accept the truth, the situation you're in. Don't you get it? It's over. You lost and there's nothing you can do about it. You even said it yourself, you can't do it alone."

"There are still ways to do it alone! It can be done!"

"True, true. But let me ask you something. Are you doing this for all living things... or are you doing it for your secret love?"

"Don't you dare bring my relationship with Twilight into this. Don't you dare! Every sacrifice, every effort is for everypony, especially her!"

"Is that so? If that is the case, then why try so hard and yet so little for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about this for a second. You say you will confess your love to her someday, but when will someday be? If you truly love her, you would have asked her out, or you would've given her something special, but you let the fact you're different species get to you. Heck, your dragon assistant Spike, is in love with Rarity and they're both different species as well and we both know this relationship can't work either. But you and Twilight don't have the guts to tell him that such a relationship can't possibly happen. In fact, I find it quite selfish of you to try and admit your feelings to Twilight.

"How does that make me selfish?!"

"Think about it for a second. If everypony knew that you had a crush on her, she would probably be embarrassed and disgusted by you and she would be humilated for the rest of her life. And you wouldn't want that, do you?"

"I... no I don't." Zach admitted gloomily.

"But it doesn't have to be that way. All you have to do is leave forever, and Twilight can live out the rest of her life without any humilation." Discord instructed.

"...You know what... that's what I'll do." Zach declared and he soon began turning completely gray with a depressed expression on him. Then the light gray area on his cutie mark finally turned dark turning his element star cutie mark completely dark. He felt pain as he changed but emotionally which was the most painful he felt out of all. He started walking away leaving Discord with a devious smile on him.

"Checkmate." Discord said and snapped his claws which produced a throne behind him and sat down resting his head on his claw and paw with a victorious grin. Zach depressingly roamed through the streets of a chaotic Ponyville without a care. He was completely dead inside. He came across a grounded boulder in the middle of town and slammed his hoof on it with an anger scream. Then he collapsed on it breaking down the hardest he's done in a long time. After moments of crying several heartbroken tears he raised his head with his eyes reddened.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Princess... I'm sorry Twilight." Zach whispered grievingly. He then got back up and resumed walking through town. Later he arrived at his destination in the middle of town. He stands on the spot where Celestia opened a portal leading back to his home world Earth and returned. It's the spot where he's going back to Earth... permanently. He casts the portal spell a couple feet away from him and it opens with a swirling blue and green aurora with a bright light in the middle. He starts approaching it ready to return to his home world. But before he could enter he stops right in front of it and looks back the same way he did the first time when he first arrived in Equestria but this time nopony's there to say farewell.

"Goodbye." Zach whispered and turned back to the portal. But something odd happened. The light in the portal seems to be getting brighter sending Zach into a state of confusion.

"What?" Zach uttered confusingly just as the radiant light became so bright that Zach shielded his eyes and soon went into a state of unconsciousness. Time went by and he soon started to regain consciousness slowly opening his eyes. As they were fully opened he saw... nothing. Just complete whiteness all around him. He slowly gets back up on his hooves and he realized he was back in his brown colored fur. He looked around trying to find any sign of life.

"Hello? Is anypony there?" Zach called as his voice echoed everywhere but got no response. Until...

"Look how much our little boy has grown. Time flies by so fast." a very familiar motherly female voice said that Zach thought he would never hear again nor found it possible. He turned around to meet with two presences that widened his eyes in shear disbelief. It could be an illusion or a trick playing with his mind. It just couldn't be. Standing right there a few feet away from him... are two humans... his parents. His father stands on the left reaching to about 5'11, has well combed short black hair, with green eyes, wearing a light blue casual shirt with a black tie, tan pants with a belt, and black dress shoes. His mother on the right was about three inches shorter, has medium length brownish hair, brown eyes, a pearl necklace, a tan sundress, and white high heels.

"...Mom... Dad? Is... is that you?" Zach asked with a hint of denial.

"Yes, son. It's us." his father answered with a smile.

"But... but how is this... possible? Wait, if you're here, then am I-" Zach began to ask in worry.

"No. Don't worry, you're alright. You've just been summoned outside from the world of the living." his father assured.

"Then where am I?" Zach asked.

"You're in the Alchorim, sweetie." Zach's mother answered with a smile.

"The what?" Zach asked in confusion.

"It's a very special place where families and friends reunite with passed away loved ones in times of need." his mother explained.

"Okay, then why am I here?"

"You were in so much pain, so much grief. You were losing your will on friendship. You were ready to abandon your family and friends. We brought you here to prevent you from making a grave mistake."

"But what can I do now? My friends are corrupted, the world is in complete chaos, and Discord has already won. I've failed." Zach said lowering his head.

"But sweetheart, it isn't over yet." his mother reassured raising his head up with her hand on his equine chin.

"He only tricked you into turning away from the most important thing that could stop him, your bond with your friends. He made you forget the values of that bond. Even persuading you into abandoning your crush." Zach's father added which made Zach blush.

"Oh... you know about that, huh? I guess you're pretty disgusted by that, huh?" Zach asked shamefully.

"Oh, Zach. We would never think that about you." Zach's mother said soothingly while hugging him.

"R...really?"

"Really. You're our son, and we love you no matter what. Even when you have hooves to walk on or have an admiration for a lovely unicorn." Zach's father said and Zach produced a relieved smile with tears flowing from his eyes not in sadness but happiness this time.

"We're so proud of you, Zach. You have come so far." his mother said and hugged him again with his father joining which he happily returned. For the first time in over 5 years he was hugging his parents again. He never wanted to let go. Sadly though the hug had to be broken and Zach wiped away his tears with a smile which his parents returned.

"Be strong, Zach. Be brave. And remember, we'll always be with you and love you eternally. Don't ever forget that." Zach's father said and Zach nodded with a smile as he and his mother back away.

"Remember, Zach. Remember." was the last words Zach heard from his mother before seeing a blinding light produce from them and sent him into another state of unconsciousness. Moments later he wakes up back in Ponyville. As he stands back up he was actually back in his brown coat. He also noticed the half light gray area in the center of of his cutie mark was back in it's color too. He looked up in the sky with a happy smile.

"I will Mom and Dad. I'll always remember... Wait... remember. Remember! REMEMBER, THAT'S IT!" Zach shouts in elated realization as he hops up and down while laughing gleefully.

"Oh. Twilight." Zach uttered in realization and knew what he had to do as he rushes to the library. Meanwhile Twilight returns to the library just as the sun sets and moon rises immediately.

"Pack your things, Spike, we're leaving." Twilight ordered as Spike lies on the ground groaning while clenching his stomach next to a pile of scrolls.

"Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here." Twilight said as she levitates a briefcase to her bed packing books and needed necessities and puts her element tiara into a nearby trash can.

"Can't...move. The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs. [belch] Make it stop!" Spike begged after belching another scroll to the pile.

"These are all the letters me and Zach wrote to the princess since we've lived in Ponyville. But why would she send them back?" Twilight asked while reading several of the scrolls just as Spike bursts out another belch.

"'Real friends don't care what your cover is... Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing... And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through... The best thing to do is stay true to yourself... Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends... Maybe even before she's met them.'" Twilight read nearly every letter she and Zach had ever wrote and started feeling herself return to normal as her lavender color returns.

"Spike! Spike, it's all so clear! Can't you see? Discord's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it. Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the opposite is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord!" Twilight said with a returned confident attitude after levitating Spike around gleefully and placed him on his bed. Spike groans in pain from belching out so many notes.

"You're right, Spike. I've got to fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Equestria!" Twilight declared. She then notices Spike's condition.

"Oh...uh...why don't you just stay here and rest? I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself. But first, I've got to find Zach." Twilight said and heads for downstairs as Spike continues to groan on his bed and belches uncontrollably again.

"Now, I got to find Zach, get him to help me find our friends, and-" Twilight heads for the door but as soon as she opens it she was met by a surprising visitor. Zach.

"Zach!" Twilight exclaimed excitingly.

"Twilight!" Zach exclaimed back.

"I've discovered how to defeat Discord!"

"Me too!"

"You do?! This is great! Hey, you're back to normal!"

"You too! And look, cutie mark is coming back to normal and I feel like I'm coming back to normal!"

"So do I!"

"That's great!" the two elated ponies said to each other just after each sentence they speak and they laugh and hugged each other in glee.

"We got work to do." Zach stated.

"Right." Twilight nodded and the two were off to find their friends. At Sweet Apple Acres everything was a mess. All of the houses around them float in the air, there are pigs flying around with wings, and even Applejack's family completely changed. Big Macintosh was now like a dog as he digs underground and comes back up into the surface with a corn stalk on top of him. Granny Smith was now a tap dancer while Applejack relaxes against the barn while eating an apple in reverse.

"And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called 'friends' would lift a hoof to help me." Applejack stated to Granny Smith.

"Applejack, we're here to fight for our friendship." Twilight stated with Zach by her side. Big Macintosh suddenly came out from underneath the ground next to Twilight and licked her face like a dog would and returned to underground.

"Did... he just-" Zach had a disturbed look on him.

"Yes, he did. Let's get back on track." Twilight said trying to move on from the moment.

"Oh, now you want to fight. Where you went when I was battlin' Discord?" Applejack asked while doing some boxing moves. The two had enough of her lying so they tackled to the ground and held her in place.

"Snap out of it. This isn't you! You're not a liar." Twilight said while Applejack struggles to free herself. Twilight however placed her horn on Applejack's forehead and casts a memory spell on her. She then saw memories flooding back to her. From helping her on applebuck season, from Zach and Twilight staying in Ponyville, helping Twilight on the cliff in the Everfree Forest, winter wrap up, and the falling of the leaves festival. Seeing all of these images in her head made her remember the important moments of their friendship and started feeling herself come back to normal as her orange color returns. Even the green side of Zach's cutie mark returns.

"Wh-what happened? Zach, Twilight! [sigh] I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me?" Applejack asked worriedly with her hat in front of her face.

"We already have. Come on!" Twilight ordered as she and Zach runs with Applejack following. After long periods of time and struggling to get the brute Fluttershy to cooperate they finally tied her up from the hooves and casts the memory spell on her making her remember their good times. Soon her yellow color comes back and her gentle senses return.

"Oh no! Zach, Twilight, Applejack, I just had the worst dream!" Fluttershy squealed in horror. Just then the yellow side of Zach's cutie mark comes back. They then head to Carousel Boutique where Rarity still loves on 'Tom'.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from my gem! Get away-!" Rarity was cut off by a light and is back to normal after casting the memory spell on her. They then explained the silly events she had with a boulder. She realizes this and pushes the rock out of her boutique with her beautiful white coat.

"Let us never speak of this again." Rarity said.

"Done." Zach agreed and the white section of his star mark shines back. They managed to change Pinkie back while Applejack carries her from an apple cart as she laughs joyfully.

"And I-I turned gray! [giggle] Can you believe it?!" Pinkie asked gleefully.

"Oh, I miss that laugh." Zach sighed and the blue area of his mark also returns. They went to find Dash at her cloud home but Fluttershy checked to see no sign of her.

"Uh? She's not here." Fluttershy said raising her hooves.

"Darn it." Zach kicked the ground in disappointment.

"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements." Twilight pointed out.

"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her." Applejack stated.

"Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there!" Pinkie pointed at a cloud a few yards high in the sky and it so happens that Dash was relaxing on it.

"Oh. That was fast." Zach said.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called.

"Hey guys!" Dash replied.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Twilight said.

"That's nice." Dash said in a very uninterested tone.

"Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty!"

"Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome."

"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of cloud is Cloudsdale?" Rarity asked confusingly.

"The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond." Applejack said slyly.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Rarity whispered irritatedly.

"Time for Plan B." Twilight said.

"Already on it." Zach said on his way to retrieve something. Later Dash naps on the cloud snoring while Zach got the hot air balloon and hovered it with Applejack on top and the rest of the girls inside the basket above Dash.

"Okay, Fluttershy, you grab Rainbow Dash and hold her down. Applejack will lower me down from this rope so we can cast the memory spell on her." Twilight whispered.

"Got it!" Fluttershy saluted confidently and flies down towards Dash looking like she was about to grab her. But of course being her naive self she taps Dash awake.

"Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit?" Fluttershy asked and the group groaned annoyingly with Twilight slapping her hoof on her forehead and Zach slamming his head on the side of the basket.

"Nice try! Ponyville's your problem, not mine." Dash scoffed and got on her cloud and started flying away in fast speeds.

"Come on, Fluttershy, we've got to catch her. Hyah!" Twilight shouted as she tosses a rope to Fluttershy and she pulls the balloon like a carriage with Zach keeping it in control. In a daring move Dash made a u-turn towards the balloon and started flying circles around it trying to confuse the group.

"Applejack!" Twilight called and tosses up rope to Applejack and catches it. Dash passes by and Applejack found the chance to toss the lasso to her and catches her putting Dash into a state of confusions as she sees the rope around her. But without noticing Rarity's hind hooves were in the rope connected to Dash as it tightens around her hooves.

"Rarity, look out!" Zach warned but the rope pulls Rarity out after grabbing Pinkie with her as they scream in horror.

"PINKIE! You were supposed to secure the ROPE!" Rarity shrieked.

"Oops." Pinkie said sheepishly. However their weight was pulling Dash off her cloud and decreases her speed.

"Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down!" Applejack shouted.

"Oh, Fluttershy, would you be a dear and FLY FASTER, please?" Rarity demanded impatiently.

"I can't!" Fluttershy whimpered.

"If you can't catch her, Discord wins!" Twilight warned which widened Fluttershy's eyes in realization.

"That... big...dumb...MEANIE!" Fluttershy screams furiatedly and starts flying even faster which made Zach shout in surprise. They get nearer and nearer to Dash as she struggles to maintain her altitude.

"Okay, Applejack, last rope! Make it count!" Twilight warned and tosses Applejack another rope. Applejack took her time with her second lasso and tosses it to Dash for a clutch catch stopping her in her tracks.

"Bulls eye!" Zach cheered and they lowered to balloon returning to the earth with Dash struggling to get free. When they touched the ground the four held on to her with ropes holding her like a rampaging bull.

"Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!" Dash ordered angrily.

"But we need you." Zach calmly said and he and Twilight lowered their horns to Dash's head as she puffs steam out of her nostrils. As they cast the spell Dash began to calm down and her cyan blue color coat and rainbow mane and tail was coming back along with her memories. Thus returning the red color back to Zach's cutie mark finally restoring his cutie mark whole again. He felt whole again as well.

"Wh-what happened? [gasp] How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord?" Dash asked worriedly pumbling Applejack to the ground. The group couldn't help but hug Dash and each other cheering in celebration as their friendship was back to normal. They then noticed ballerina buffalo pass by remembering the world is still in peril.

"Maybe it's a little early for a group hug." Twilight said.

"Agreed. Maybe we should get going." Zach advised with the others giving agreeing nods. At Ponyville it was just as chaotic as before. There were card castles, long-legged stampeding bunnies, and ballerina buffalo going about. Discord laughs maniacally on his throne on a large slope as raining pies come down and a cotton candy chocolate milk raining cloud comes by. He summons a glass under it and it fills up from top to bottom.

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing." Discord stated proudly as he was about to take a drink.

"Not as wonderful as friendship." Twilight said confidently and Discord sees the group with their elements on with confident smiles on them.

"Give it up, Discord! You lost!" Zach declared boldly.

"Oh, this again?" Discord asked smugly and drinks his beverage but instead of the liquid he drinks the glass. As he sees the glass gone he tosses the chocolate milk away and made an explosion on impact.

"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Applejack said.

"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar." Discord reminded and levitates Applejack by the necklace with a yellow glow and his claw glows with an insane smile. Zach and Twilight see the others being forced towards Discord by their necklace as they struggle to get away.

"Will you ever learn?" Discord asked. Zach and Twilight focused their magic and transported near the group producing a large bubble around them slightly surprising Discord in the process after releasing his grip from them. They levitate away from Discord and landed back where they were as the ground the bubble touches changes back to grass.

"I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for." Twilight said.

"And no one, not even you can break it. Not now, not ever." Zach joined.

"Ugh, gag. Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements. Frenemies. Just make it quick. [flash] I'm missing some excellent chaos here." Discord said with a smirk.

"All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!" Zach said with a confident smile.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Pinkie halted their actions as they see her under a cotton candy cloud drinking all the chocolate milk from it like a pig earning annoyed glares from the group. She then came back satisfied and growled fiercely at Discord as a light glowed apon the group. Discord put out a bored yawn not expecting on what's coming. The elements then began to light up in their shape sending sound waves of it. It then began shooting out beams of the shapes which caught Discords eye and manages to dodge one from hitting him in the head.

"Huh. What's this?" Discord questioned confusingly and started to realize what's happening.

"No." Discord mumbled in denial as Zach and Twilight's eyes turn into a white glow again while the group float in the air just as a rainbow energy beam shoots out of them and heads for Discord.

"NO!" Discord screams out as the beam collides with him. From his feet he begins turning to stone as he tries to block the beam from him but it was futile as he was finally enshrouded into stone entirely with a terrified look on him. The arching rainbow beam then split surrounding the whole town in a bright radiant bubble. Everything was back to normal and he group landed back on the ground and watch the statue of Discord land on the ground with a loud thud.

"YIPEEE! We did it!" Pinkie cheered gleefully.

"Take that, Discord!" Dash joined.

"It's over. It's finally over." Twilight sighed and smiled softly at Zach which he returned.

"We should start cleaning up and-" Zach suddenly paused after sensing something horrifying which widened his eyes.

"Zach? Zach, what is it?" Twilight asked and then heard evil chuckling.

"No." Zach uttered in horror. He looks back at the statue as the laugh gets louder and more evil. A bright light then appears next to the statue and what they see makes their eyes widened and their mouths agape in disbelief... Discord. He was in a spirit like form as he continues to laugh.

"Again, you should see the looks on your faces! It's incredibly priceless. It never gets old." Discord said smugly.

"No. B- bu- bu- but how?! We turned you into stone!" Zach pointed out in denial.

"Yes, you did. But at the same time you didn't. You see, I knew you were going to return to your senses and figure out my real plan. So, in order for me to avoid being rock again, I had to think of a long term plan. First step was to change you all to the opposites of who you are while I charge up." Discord began explaining.

"Charge up?" Twilight questioned.

"I was charging up to separate my spirit from my body and set a trap. The only way I can do this is simply by wreaking havoc all over the land. But only one problem, you. In order to buy me some time I had to make you turn against each other. I would've gone for Zach and Twilight first but their will on friendship is strong, so I had to go for the other five first. Second step is use the chaotic energy I have gathered and form it into my spirit so I will be able to separate from my body. In the statue body you see is the elemental energy you shot to me and trapped it within. With the remaining chaotic energy I have left, I shall revert the harmony energy into chaotic energy. What you see on the ground is nothing but a shell of me, a shell waiting to crack open and reveal my true form." Discord explained.

"True form?!" the ponies exclaimed in unison.

"Yes! In this shell is a form more powerful than what you are witnessing. In fact, did your princess warned you about it?" Discord asked. Zach thought for a moment until the memories came flowing back to him.

"Beware... of the tyrannical form." Princess Celestia warned in his flashback. Zach only froze in disbelief. He didn't take the warning seriously.

"Ah. So she did. Well, that's a shame. Now you will be the first to witness the resurrection of my tyrannical form!" Discord announced and shot a dark beam at the statue and exploded open revealing a ball of rainbow energy. He shoots it again and it turns completely dark. And finally in a daring move he leaps into it as the ball of energy became lighter. They witness the horrifying moment with Discord laughing evilly as they see his appearance change as his claw and paw grow more muscular, growing sharper claws out of them, his goat leg and dragon claws also grow more muscular, his snake tail grows even thicker with the furry tail end turning into spikes, his body grows more bolder, his bat and pegasus wings grow larger with his bat wing turning into a dragon wing, his horns grow sharper, his red pupils readjust in size, and finally his other fang grows. His terrifying transformation is completed and he laughs wickedly with his voice deepened.

"Oh, it is so good to be back again! I've missed this form so much. It's a power I've almost forgotten. Now, I can finally reclaim Equestria and rule it as I had 1000 years ago!" Discord said as he looks at his new features.

"No! We won't let you!" Zach challenged.

"Oh, but I'm afraid it's already happened." Discord assured.

"What?" Zach asked in surprise.

"My army is already raiding the capital as we speak."

"Army?!" the group exclaimed in unison. They then see Canterlot smoking in the distance with orange glows on the buildings and explosions. The gang couldn't believe their eyes.

"What did you think those other statues in the gardens were? Did you honestly think I would want this pathetic town when I can have it all? And speaking of my army, here's some of my troops now." Discord said looking above. Suddenly the group were surrounded by vicious looking creatures with characteristics similar to Discord which made the group jump in fear especially Fluttershy who was hiding behind the group with a squeal.

"Fascinating, are they not? You can keep the town for all I care. Canterlot is the real prize I'm after. Enjoy the last free moments you have of it, because there will be no more of that when I reclaim the throne. Be ready for manual labour, subjects!" Discord announced as he flaps his massive wings and flies for Canterlot with the minions following but he stopped near one of his soldiers.

"Make sure they do not escape." Discord ordered quietly and the minion nodded as Discord resumed his way to Canterlot. All the group can do is stand and watch.

"We can't let this happen! There's got to be a way to stop him!" Dash said.

"What is there to do? Maybe we should go home and prepare for the new law. Yes, let's do that." Fluttershy said fearfully and was ready to rush for her cottage but Rarity used her magic on her and prevented her from going.

"But if we do that, your animal critters won't even last a day in this new dreadful law." Rarity said and Fluttershy saw where she was going and stayed.

"What... have I done? This is all my fault. I should've taken the Princess' warning more seriously. I'm so sorry girls. It's over." Zach moped.

"What?! Zach, we can't give up now! Equestria is in danger! We have to order him and his meanie army to go away!" Pinkie protested.

"Oh, that's a great idea. Let's go tell them that." Twilight said sarcastically pointing at the flying minions. They growl threatingly to a couple of onlookers scaring them away.

"On second thought, let's not." Pinkie said sheepishly.

"Zach, we can't stop now. We came too far to give up." Twilight said.

"But Twilight, there's only seven of us, and a whole army of those things. We don't stand a chance." Zach declared lowering his head. But Twilight raised it back up with her hoof on his chin.

"Hey, chin up. There's still hope left, even if everything does look bleak. You told me something that your father would say all the time when things look bleak. What was it again?" Twilight asked.

"'Never let go of faith. Because if you do, you already lost.'" Zach said and shortly opened his eyes in realization.

"That's it. Let's not give up now. There is still hope left. It's small, but it just might be enough to stop Discord." Twilight said.

"She's right ya'll! There's still a chance to save Equestria from tyranny and chaos!" Applejack joined.

"Yeah! Nothing can stop us when we put our faith into each other!" Dash added.

"You're right! There is still faith and hope that our friendship will prevail! Everypony is counting on us and we can't let them down!" Zach declared with a changed confident tone.

"YEAH!" the group cheered and clapped their hooves together in the air with a more stronger confidence.

"Now, here's what we're going to do." Zach whispered as the group huddled up as Zach explains the plan. In Canterlot the whole city was in flames. Discords army captures every rebelling citizen and soldier who are loyal to the princess and lock them up in cages. As for the Celestia she too tried to stand her ground but she too got captured and was being sentenced to the most cruelest punishment yet... death. Discord watches his minions escort her to the city square from Canterlot tower where a statue of Discord was instantly made to honor him and where Celestia is to be executed.

Youtube: watch?v=8xecLXV7YAU

"My dear Celestia

You know I am a righteous being

Of my virtue I am justly proud

My dear Celestia

You know I'm so much better than

The common folk, a weakling such as you

Then tell me, Celestia

Why do you keep opposing me

Why do your smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

I feel her, I see her

The sun caught in her dawning hair

Is blazing in me out of all control

Like fire

Sunfire

This fire in my skin

This burning

Desire

Is turning me to peace

It's not my fault

I'm not to blame

It is the princess

The threat who sent this flame

It's not my fault

If in her plan

She made her order so much stronger than chaos

Protect me, my chaos

Don't let her cast her spell again

Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone

Destroy Celestia

And let her taste the fires of tyranny

Or else let her be mine and mine alone

Just then Discord heard the main door knocking and it opens revealing one of his minions.

"My lord, the seven element bearers had escaped." the minion announced.

"What?" Discord asked in confusion.

"They're nowhere in the town. They're gone."

"But how I... Nevermind. Get out you idiot! No matter. Their princess will be dead before they even get to her!" Discord stated boldly.

Sunfire

Dark fire

Now Princess, it's your turn

Choose me or

Your duty

Be mine or you will die

Let there be mercy on her

Let there be mercy on me

But she will be mine or

She will die!" Discord makes his way out of the room and clenched his paw in the air which made the doors magically shut with a loud thud. At the square everypony was gathered to witness the end of their beloved ruler. On a wooden stage Celestia's hooves were tied on two separate poles with each pair of hooves tied to them and cut sticks and wood surround her with Discord reading a scroll that he himself made.

Youtube: watch?v=Z0aTsDHqUJI&feature=

"The defendant, Princess Celestia, has been found guilty for the crime of rebellion." Discord announced as several of his soldiers bang on the drums in a ceremonial rhythm.

"The sentence... Death!" Discord declared which made the citizens that weren't in cages angry and tried to fight their way through to save the princess but it was no good as the soldiers fight them back. All the ones in cages can do nothing but watch. Even the guards that have not been captured yet who planned a surprised attack eventually get captured. A fireball was then ignited in Discords paw as he approaches Celestia.

"The time has come, Celestia. You stand on the brink of the afterlife. But yet now it is not too late. You still have the chance to rule by my side, and be my queen. What will it be, Princess? Choose me, or the fire?" Discord offered with an evil smile. As her answer Celestia jolted towards him a little and her violet eyes and hair bursted into flames for just a second which startled Discord a bit. Celestia's angry look still encompassed her which Discord returned.

"So be it. This excuse of a ruler has chosen death over life. So, as punishment of this heinous crime, she is sentenced to burn..." Discord announces to the crowd. Meanwhile from a far distance in an alley a hole was dug up from below and out pops a still changed dog like Big Macintosh panting. As he hops out the other seven ponies jumped out still wearing their elements.

"Okay, we're in." Zach said.

"I'm still confused on why Big Macintosh didn't change back. Nor the rest of the Apple family for that matter." Applejack said.

"Maybe because Sweet Apple Acres wasn't in the radius of the changing blast. But that's besides the point what do we do now?" Twilight asked.

"We split up in groups. Twilight, AJ, and Dash will free the prisoners when the guards are distracted. Fluttershy will escort the mares and children to safety. And Rarity and Pinkie will cover us from above to make sure no patrol sees us or prevents the citizens from escaping. I'll rescue the Princess." Zach explained.

"But what if this doesn't work?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"It has to work! There's no other way." Zach said with determination and the group looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"Okay. We're on it." Dash said as she flew to another hiding spot with Applejack following.

"We'll get right on it, darling." Rarity assured as she, Fluttershy, and Pinkie went to the top of the nearest building.

"Please, be careful." Twilight pleaded.

"I will." Zach assured and both hugged for a brief moment before Twilight broke it and went to catch up with Applejack and Dash.

"...For Justice, for Equestria, and for all generations to come!" Zach hears Discord announce and made him put on a determined and angry look. He flies on top of a building and stays behind a chimney staying out of sight and watches the moment from a great distance.

"...Back where she belongs!" Discord declared and drops the ball of fire on the wood and spreads getting nearer and nearer to Celestia. Zach couldn't believe what he's witnessing. He was going to lose his mother again. He can't let this happen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zach screams from the top of his lungs which caught the attention of everypony including Celestia and Discord. They see Zach taking charge in the air heading towards the stand. This made Discord smile evilly and flung out his claw pointing at Zach and his minions started flying into the air charging for Zach. Time was running short for Celestia as she coughs from the harmful smoke producing from the fire while Discord keeps on his wicked smile. Zach started shooting energy beams on whoever came close to him sending them flying down but more and more keep coming making it difficult for him to keep firing until it got the point where dozens of minions started dog piling him and they fell down to the top of a flat roof building. As it started to look like they got him a light started glowing from where Zach is and started getting brighter until it created a blast sending the minions flying in all directions. He stood on the roof with a deathly glare encompassing him. He then casts an invisible spell on himself and went for the sky again with no one seeing him. He then starts running on the side of the castle and until he got to the end he started gliding towards the wooden stage. When he landed he reappeared again which startled Discord. Without warning Zach casted the force field spell in front of Discord and shoots a beam in the ground which produced a smoke screen obstructing Discord's sight of them for extra effect. He uses his magic to put out the fire and cut the ropes from Celestia's hooves and levitates her unconscious body. Most of the soldiers climb up to the stage to stop Zach from escaping. Zach however formed a giant energy pole and swipes it from the side slamming into the soldiers sending them a few feet away. As it was done Zach started flying for the castle balcony while levitating Celestia.

"Lanson!" Discord shouted in anger. The crowd cheers as they watch him get nearer to the balcony struggling to fly and hold on to Celestia's weight. He did manage to make it and stands in front of it still holding Celestia and casts the same impenetrable force field around the whole balcony to keep Discord out.

"ORDER! ORDER! ORDER!" Zach chanted loudly as the whole crowd began chanting along.

"Captain!" Discord called.

"Sir!" the captain responded.

"Seize the palace." Discord ordered. Zach then took Celestia to her room and rested her gently on her bed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Zach promised and went back outside. He then casted a large boulder and lifted it with his magic and dropped on the edge of the balcony sending it to the earth. It impacted on the statue of Discord smashing into thousands of pieces which is starting to infuriate Discord. Most of his minions started turning tale and run.

"Get back here, you cowards! You four. Get over here and ram down the door." Discord ordered a group of minions guarding most of the cages leaving only one on duty.

"Alone at last." Twilight sneaked behind the guard and dropped a levitating rock on it's head rather amusingly putting him unconscious and grabbing the keys. While they unlock every prisoner free Discord's minions began pounding on the door like rams with their horns trying to break in.

"Citizens of Equestria! Discord has abused our freedom, stolen our country! And now, he has declared war on Princess Celestia herself! Will we allow this?!" Twilight shouted on the base of where the Discord statue was and the soldiers and even most of the stallion citizens shouted in a 'no' unison and started charging for the minions. Zach shoots beams of energy from the balcony at any minion cornering any civilians buying them time to escape. He even brought to life a rhino and an elephant to even the odds as the two creatures ram and send the minions flying. While Fluttershy leads them out gesturing them to go to the gates on a building she notices a lone minion approaching the escapees and she found a brick and held it above an alley the minion is coming from. She took her timing and let's go of the brick successfully hitting it's target on the head and knocking it out cold.

"Sorry. Sorry!" Fluttershy squealed. Rarity and Pinkie aligned several party poppers on the edge of the building they were assigned to pointing them to the ground.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" Pinkie shouted and swiftly the two pulled the strings from the right making their way to the left with the poppers shooting rapid speeding streamers right at their enemies like guns.

"Harder!" Discord ordered as his soldiers continue to pound the door with their strong horns. Twilight, Applejack, and Dash at the meantime have each other's back as they buck, shoot energy beams, and hover attack each minion that comes to them as the battle rages on. Pinkie and Rarity had another plan as they begin building something big. As Twilight takes out another minion one big particular minion comes up to her and does some crazy tricks such as flips and breaking the ground with it's strength trying to intimidate her but she gives an unimpressed look. Without warning she summoned shackles below him and locked them onto his legs sending him tripping down with a grunt as Twilight grins slyly at it. Zach from the balcony then noticed that two minions were trying to get in through a large window that wasn't protected with the shield spell and hastily went in front of it and shot an energy beam at one sending it flying away and bucked the other one also sending him down to the earth screaming. Discord's minions were getting close to breaking down the doors as Rarity and Pinkie finished their secret weapon. It's a giant mouse trap with wheels that Rarity found ridiculous to build but went along anyway as they push it near the edge of the building they're on.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Rarity this time gives the order and they pushed it off sending it falling towards stray minions and they see it coming for them and they avoid it from crashing into them just in time landing upside down.

"Are you positive that's what it should do, darling?" Rarity asked confusingly just the moment the upside down mouse trap snapped and the base slams right on the minions that were in the way.

"Positively!" Pinkie answered happily which Rarity returns. Applejack faces off against another strong minion as they locked heads with fierce looks on them. The minion made a mistake as he tried to ram Applejack but she avoids it by jumping over the enemy and lands behind it putting the minion in a confused state. She then bucked it in the back sending him flying feet away landing near Big Macintosh still in his dog state.

"Big Mac, sit." Applejack ordered and he obeys as he sits right on the minions face as he struggles to get free. Then the time came to end this as part of Zach's plan was to return every one of Discord's army into stone again. However they need to do it all at once. In the dome roofed buildings they have sun like antenna's on top of them which Zach believes it can lead to the top of the observation tower which should send beams of the attack to every minion it comes across. Fortunately they only need six of the Elements of Harmony to produce the beam separately. But they need all seven in order to finish Discord too. Zach whistles signaling the strike and the other six mares quickly gathered in the square and prepared for the attack. A light emits from behind them and they started floating in the air. Discord's minions finally shattered the door making an opening in it. Twilight's eyes glowed a white light again and the rainbow beam fires out again heading straight for Zach. But this was on purpose as Zach casted a reflecting spell in front of him with his harmony beam shooting with it which sends the beam to the nearest antenna. It hits and transfers to the next, and the next, and the next, until it reached to the observation tower as it charges up with a bright radiating light on it. And soon the light starts sending small rainbow beams into the city only hitting every one of Discord's minions as they inevitably try to escape it. The plan was working. Discord couldn't believe this sight and made a desperate move as he jumps right into the opening finally entering the castle.

"It looks like I'm going have to kill them with my bare paws. This time, no one interferes." Discord declared after barricading the door with various items from around the room and makes his way upstairs.

Youtube: watch?v=OJbSQzrE0fE&feature=

"We did it, Princess! We did it! We're beating them to the punch! Come and see." Zach gestured in glee. But he got no response as he looks back in worry at Celestia still resting on her bed.

"Princess? Princess, it's over. We won." Zach said again as he comes to the bed but Celestia still has her eyes closed rather peacefully.

"Princess?" Zach said in concern. He feels her forehead and it felt really cold which was starting to worry him even more.

"Oh no." Zach muttered in fear. Was he too late? He rests his ear on her chest checking for a heartbeat. Nothing. He checked one last time as he uses his life sensing ability and checked around her... nothing. He saw nothing but a cold lifeless body.

"[gasp] Oh no. No, no, no." Zach began weeping and breaking down holding Celestia's hoof with his and stumbles his head on her body ever so gently as he sobs over Celestia. Footsteps were then made with the sounds of a hoof and a paw. Zach knew who it is. Discord approaches slowly from behind and rests his lion's paw on his back.

"You killed her." Zach whispered.

"I had to. Horrible as it was, I hope you can forgive me." Discord hoped as Zach continues to weep on Celestia.

"There, there, Zach. I know you are in great pain. But now the time has come to release you from that misery... forever." Discord stated. Zach saw a shadow of Discord in front of him with his eagle claw raised in the air in a striking pose. Zach turned back and gasped just as Discord was about to attack. He swipes his claw at him but Zach blocked it barely keeping his razor sharp claw away from him as the two struggle against each other's strength. And in a move of desperation Zach uses his magic and shoots a beam right at Discord's chest sending him flying to the wall. He grunts in pain after colliding with the wall and Zach pants heavily with a threatening glare.

"N- now, now. Hear me out, Zach." Discord said calmly.

"No! You listen! Everyday I've been taught that mercy is a good thing to give, but now I realize that mercy just makes everything even worse!" Zach shouts in anger rather intimidating Discord a little.

"[moan] Zach?" Zach heard a familiar angelic tone from behind and looks back to see a shocking surprise. Celestia was alive getting up while rubbing her temples.

"Celestia!" Zach said in a relieved tone as he comes to her aid.

"She lives." Discord growled and sheathed his claws.

"NO!" Zach shouts and holds on to Celestia breaking for the balcony and flew to the air with Celestia following. Discord quickly got up and heads to the balcony and looks up in a battle position. But they were no where in sight. He began flying up slowly keeping on his guard. He swiftly comes to the side of the tower but still no sign of them. His curiosity got to him as he looks down and descends again cautiously. He landed back on the balcony and slowly approaches the edge. And swiftly he looks down to find his prey holding on the edge with terrified looks on them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Discord asked and swipes his claw at where Zach's hoof was but he avoids it as he sways back.

"Look! Up there!" a guard below pointed at the conflict taking place at the observation tower with onlookers gasping at the sight.

"Hang on!" Zach warned with Celestia on his back and flies up with Discord pursuing. With each grab on a window ledge for a breath Discord attacks with his claw but Zach continues to avoid each attack. With Zach counterattacking with beam attacks when given the chance Discord evades his attacks as well. It was a battle to the death with Zach nearly reaching the top. Discord unexpectedly came out of nowhere and attacks his claws on the wall just inches away from Zach while he quickly sends Celestia to the top balcony.

"I knew I should've dealt with you in that pathetic town when I had the chance! But I'll make sure I won't make the same mistake twice, when I'm through with your friends." Discord stated with a devious smile.

"What?" Zach asked in shock.

"Now, I'm going to do what I've should've done... 1000 years ago!" Discord said as he flies towards the ground to find the girls.

"NOOOOO!" Zach screams and interlocks with Discord from the back before he could go any further. Discord grunts trying to get free and Zach makes a daring move as he pulls Discord with him and they collided with the wall near the balcony thus breaking one of their wings both shouting in pain. They tried flying away from each other but it proved useless as Discord had to hold to one side of the ledge as Zach barely gets to the other side also hanging on for dear life. Zach just barely noticed that the beams of energy on the top of the tower turning every minion into stone is still going. He had a plan as he quickly absorbed a stray rainbow energy into his elements. Discord slowly climbs back up with Celestia coming to Zach's aid.

"Hold on." Celestia said as she grabs on to Zach's hoof and pulls him up. As his head gets over the ledge he notices Discord is nearly up as well and in desperation he shoots the beam that should turn him back to stone. But to his dismay he hits the ground missing Discord by inches. Discord began laughing maniacally as he gets back up on his feet and summons a large energy ball from his paw and claw.

"As soon as I'm through with you, I shall rule this kingdom with an iron fist!" Discord declared with a very wicked smile. Little did he know though Zach missed him on purpose as the spot that Zach hit was a trap which Discord is stepping on. When stepped on the spell will officially work. The spell began turning his feet into stone and started making it's way up with Discord not noticing. Zach then noticed that Discord's weight was cracking the area he's on including the whole balcony which is nearly ready to break.

"Discord, no!" Zach shouted as he got back up on his hooves and shoves Celestia into the tower room putting her in a daze. Discord then looked down at his feet and realize the situation he's in. He started screaming in fear as the crack hit's the edge and breaks. Zach leaped and tried to save him but it was too late as he landed near the edge and missed his claw by inches as the part of the balcony falls. All Zach could do is watch him fall to his doom screaming as the rest of him turns to stone. The now completely statue Discord collides to the ground hitting the discarded bell from the bell tower smashing into thousands of pieces also breaking a chunk off of the bell. Zach then realized that the rest of the balcony is about to fall as he gets up quickly and heads for the entrance.

"Zach, hurry! Please!" Celestia begged as she hangs out her hoof for Zach to catch. Zach leaps for it just as the balcony breaks apart. Celestia caught Zach by the right hoof but to her horror she only caught the first element bracelet on his ankle and Zach slid from it now falling to the earth.

Youtube: watch?v=2Sdjfoh2his&feature=

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Celestia screams as she watches Zach fall. As it seems that Zach would be falling to his doom as well a blue streak came from underneath him and caught him. Celestia was stunned to see Dash catching him and taking him down. She quickly heads for the stairs to meet them down. Dash slowly lands to the ground putting Zach back down. As Zach realizes who it was that saved him he threw himself at her hugging her tightly surprising Dash at first but she happily returned it patting him on the back. Shortly the rest of the group arrived and were relieved to see Zach okay. He got back up and approached Twilight. He stopped in front of her and opened his mouth ready to say something until Twilight unexpectedly threw herself at him surprising him the same way as Dash. But he smiled and hugged back. As the hug broke they looked at each other happily glad that this time it's over. They then see Celestia approaching gracefully with a motherly smile at Zach and hugs him as well which Zach again returned. After they broke it Celestia levitates the element that slid off and put it on Zach which made a faint glow appear behind him. Zach then looks at the girls and they nodded. He flies into the air along with the girls and another bright flash of light emits from them which soon enshrouded the whole city. Shortly enough everything around the world was back to normal and it was time to celebrate as the seven were gathered to the throne room where an audience cheers for their heroes. They walk down the path proudly to meet with the princess. As they reach the princess she smiles sweetly at them and Applejack produces a wink at her. Twilight then noticed Spike gave a nervous wave at her which she did back.

"We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these seven friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos. For if it weren't for them, Equestria would not be the same again. Two in particular however, My faithful students, had shown much courage and faith to keep going and to never give up. To give our gratitude, we dedicate the newly constructed bell and a new chapter in this room to Zachary Lanson, Twilight Sparkle, and the heroes of Equestria!" Celestia announced as two curtains lowered from near the throne and a window nearby. A golden bell was revealed next to the throne sparkling from the sunshine with inscriptions printed on it quoting: 'Never let go of faith, because if you do, you've already lost.' The exact same words that Zach and his father said. This made Zach smile proudly. The stained glass window shows the seven elements of harmony defeating Discord in the same way as they defeated Nightmare Moon. The seven turned with gleeful smiles to the crowd.

"Three cheers, for the Elements of Harmony!" Le Squire apparently was there and shouted as the crowd began cheering and picking up the seven taking them to outside in celebration.

[Le Squire]

"So, here is a riddle to guess if you can

Sing the bells of Canterlot

What makes the monster and what makes the boy?

Whatever and which you

Can feel them bewitch you

The rich and the ritual chants

Of the Bells of Can-ter...LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Le Squire sung with the seven being taken outside in the streets of Canterlot in celebration of their victory. Once again they have proven that no living thing can ever break them apart no matter how big or mighty. They will always be victorius. Suddenly as Celestia and Spike watch them go Spike belched another scroll out.

"OH, COME ON!" Spike complained which made Celestia giggle. The sun shines on the newly made stained glass window of the seven triumphant over Discord signaling their power over friendship and their will to stay as one. Whatever future challenge that will come there will be no worry because the power of friendship will prevail now and forever.


	3. Lesson Zero

As the sun rises from the horizon on a beautiful morning Zach Lanson, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike prepare themselves for some early errands.

"Quill." Twilight said levitating a quill to her desk.

"Check." Spike confirmed checking off on a scroll.

"Parchment."

"Check."

"Extra ink."

"Check."

"Extra extra ink."

"Check?"

"Is that everything on the checklist?"

"Yep."

"Finally. Now we can get started on our next task." Zach said.

"Great. Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready." Spike said determinedly.

"Item 1: Create checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day." Twilight said with wide grin and the two boys sighed and collapsed to the ground.

"I'm on it." Zach said moving to the desk and ready to write another check list. By the sounds of it Twilight wants this to literally be a perfect day.

-Main music plays-

Noon soon arrives after a long day of errands. Spike holds the checklist Zach made which was about 15 feet long and was dragging across the ground. Even Zach was amazed he was able to make something so long.

"How are we doing Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Let's see... We've already dropped off your cape at the cleaners, returned the blackboard you borrowed from Cheerilee, ordered new parchment and quills from the stationary shop..." Spike went down the list. Her trance was then broken as her twitches from joyful giggling from fillies playing jump rope not too far from them. This was not what she was seeing as the fillies laugh at her mockingly still imagining what she'll go through if she fails her task. Spike's claw pokes the image away.

"Snap out of it!" Zach and Spike shout in unison.

"And where are these images coming from?!" Zach asked in anger looking around for an answer. Twilight shook her head and came back to realization.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm... Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago." Twilight pondered.

"We... have." Zach answered with his eyes furrowed along with Spike.

"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Spike playfully said.

"Oh. Right. Sounds like we're ahead of schedule. What's next?" Twilight asked.

"Cupcakes!" Spike answered cheerfully. They arrived at Sugarcube Corner where they ordered a dozen pink frosted cupcakes to go. Twilight opened the package to see the delicious cupcakes ready to go as Spike stares at them with his tongue rolled out in delight. Twilight counted the amount of cupcakes and realize there was an extra one it.

"Uh, I only ordered twelve." Twilight reminded.

"Oh, I know, dear, but I had an extra. So I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen." Mrs. Cake answered taking baked products in and out of the kitchen. Twilight pulled Spike away from the box snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful of you. It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See?" Twilight showed. Mrs. Cake really didn't see any problem with it.

"Ohh... sure..." Mrs. Cake said uneasily.

"It's just that I'm planning on sharing these at a picnic later and I don't want anypony to feel like somepony else is getting more icing." Twilight explained.

"But they all look fine to me." Zach assured.

"No, they're not. One has more frosting than the others and that's not fair. And we don't want it to be unfair to the others, right?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, no... of course not." Mrs. Cake said nervously. Twilight levitated a rubber spatula from behind Mrs. Cake and brought it to her.

"Not to worry, I'll just move some of this one to... hmm... I think I may have scooped too much... oops! Now those two have more. Let's just try this again... Hmm, no, that won't do. Let me just... hmm... put some here, and... no, that's not right. A little more on this one, a little bit... and wait... I'll just... ooh, a little bit here, and here, and... perfect!" after having troubles on what's the right amount and sweeping frosting everywhere and on Spike Twilight left only dime size specks of frosting in the middle of the cupcakes.

"Um... I don't think anypony is going to taste the frosting in that size. Hold on." Zach said and with his unicorn magic he levitates the pink frosting squeezer and just in mere seconds Zach added the right amount of frosting for each cupcake this time and Twilight nodded satisfyingly.

"Now it's better." Zach said.

"Hmm, oh yes... much better..." Mrs. Cake said a tiny bit annoyingly after wiping cupcake frosting off of her face.

"kay, time to tackle the next item on our- oops! Looks like we're going to have to add 'give a baby dragon a bath' to our list." Twilight said noticing Spike completely covered in pink frosting which made Zach chuckle from the joke. Spike then stuck out his long tongue slithered it around him and spun himself licking off the frosting from bottom to top and halted with his mouth full.

"Very efficient! And a little bit gross." Twilight said as Spike shrugged and the three leave with the box of cupcakes.

"Looks like that's everything!" Spike said looking over the list.

"Almost everything!" Twilight said.

"Triple check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist! Uh... check! Ugh... I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp!" Spike said as his wrist was swollen.

"Well, good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week... I don't think I could write another word!" Spike said as he wraps his claw with a bandage which widened Twilight's eyes from the statement.

"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!" Twilight asked in worry.

"Why? Is that bad?" Spike asked.

"Bad? BAD? Of course it's bad! I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every 10 days, every, single, week!" Twilight emphasized as he pokes Zach and Spike's chest.

"Huh?" Spike questioned.

"I don't understand." Zach said.

"Ohh... Where's my calendar, where's my calendar?!" Twilight asked in worry as she frantically searches every drawer.

"Where it.. always is?" Spike said as he pulls out the calendar book from another drawer and Twilight forces the book to her with Spike still holding on. When Spike was just about to hit a book stand Zach casts a pillow on the side Spike was about to hit and he collides with the pillow with a comfy landing.

"When did we send the last one?" Twilight asked as she flips through the pages on the calendar.

"Last... Tuesday?" Spike said.

"And today is..." Twilight said and flips to the right page and sees the day with an X on the right page in the Tuesday section.

"Tuesday." Zach and Spike answered in unison.

"Argh! Nononononononono!" Twilight exclaims after rushing up to her room and looks out her window noticing the sun slowly moves to the west.

"f I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be [gasp] tardy!" Twilight exclaims.

"What's that now?" Spike asked as he and Zach pushes a red dramatic background away from behind.

"Tar-dy, Spike! Late, I'll be late! Oh, how could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment." Twilight complained enshrouding her blanket over herself in the bed.

"Oh, please! You're the most studious student ever! I'm sure the princess will forgive you if you miss one little deadline." Spike assured.

"Yeah. After all, I missed a couple deadlines here and there but I got no complaints from the princess. If you just let this go, I think she'll just let it slide." Zach joined.

"I'm afraid to take that chance, guys. This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me?" Twilight predicted.

"Yeah... I don't think she-" Spike said.

"Watch your back." Zach warned as he steps back a couple steps.

"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" Twilight asked instantly appearing behind Spike and startled him.

"Why would she-" Spike tried to ask.

"What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me prove I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?! What if I don't pass?!" Twilight asked in panic with Spike shaking his head in annoyance.

"Well, why wouldn't you pass-"

"She's my teacher. Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass?"

"Um... They send them to Summer school?" Zach asked.

"They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten." Twilight gasped and started having thoughts about it. She would be sitting in the middle of the class in embarrassment with little fillies laughing at her mockingly. Spike rolled out that image like a window drape.

"Where are these images coming from?" Zach asked confusingly as Twilight continues to shake of the fear.

"Twilight? Twilight!" Spike shouted but no good.

"Twilight!" Zach shouted and shook her gently which this time knocks her out of her trance and listens.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten." Spike stated.

"There is no need to worry, Twilight. This is the princess were talking about, the most kindest and generous rulers of all time. She is also my adopted mother and I would trust her with anything. You just need to calm down and think it over." Zach advised.

"You're right. I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown!" Twilight declared which made Zach and Spike sigh in irritation.

"So... got any problems, troubles, conundrums, or any other sort of issues, major or minor, that I as a good friend can help you solve?" Twilight asked the two.

"Huh. Hmm. Huunh. Huh..." Spike stammers.

"Well... Um... Maybe... Uh... We got nothin'." Zach and Spike said in unison which made Twilight lower her head disappointedly.

"[sigh] Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does." Twilight declared determinedly and walks downstairs out of the library.

"Um, good luck!" Zach shouted.

"[sighs] This won't end well..." Spike stated.

"Just gonna have to give her luck." Zach said. The sun slowly makes it's way west during noon as Twilight trots into the streets of Ponyville to search for a problem that she can help out on.

"You've got this, Twilight. You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia! Has to be somepony who needs the help of a good friend!" Twilight said. She suddenly heard high pitch shrieking coming from nearby who she recognizes as Rarity's.

"Rarity!" Twilight said in delight with her eyes sparkling. She rushes to Carousel Boutique as Rarity continues to scream in horror and bucks the door open.

"Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here!" Twilight announced in a heroic tone.

"[sobbing] Why me-e-e-e-e-ee... [gasp] WHYYYY?! Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Rarity declared over dramatically which again made Twilight's eyes sparkle.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" Twilight asked concernedly.

"[gasp] I've lost my diamond encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched HIGH, and I have searched LOW. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhe-e-e-e-ere!" Rarity sobbed after levitating an expensive resting couch and collapses on it. Twilight started rubbing her hooves together in excitement with a wide gleeful grin.

"How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?!"

"Never fear Rarity. As your friend I'll do my best to help you fi-"

"Oh there it is. Isn't it always just the last place you look?" Rarity found the ribbon by her sink and went to work on her creation leaving Twilight befuddled.

"So... you just lost your ribbon?" Twilight asked.

"Mmhm!" Rarity hummed.

"...but now you've found it?"

"Yea-huh."

"...and nothing else is bothering you? Nothing that I, as a good friend could help you with?"

"Hmm... there is one thing."

"Yes?"

"I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there. Could you get that for me?" Rarity asked which made Twilight lose her hopes on helping Rarity.

"[sighs] Measuring tape? Sure." Twilight said sulkingly and levitates the measuring tape near Rarity on the ground lazily.

"Twilight? Is there something bother- Twilight?" Rarity notices that Twilight had disappeared without a trace. Clock is still kicking in the daytime while Twilight travels to the outskirts of town.

"No need to panic. Rarity is just one pony. I'm sure one of my other friends will need me." Twilight said. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash kicks through a barn and back out from the other side with wood chunks on her. She shakes them off and charges the barn again ripping it into shreds. Applejack was nearby in a ditch wearing a helmet and taking cover from the destruction Dash was causing. She was ripping every piece of the barn like a wild animal. One stray piece of wood was sent flying into the air and happens to land right in front of Twilight startling her.

"What in the world...? Rainbow must be angry with Applejack! She must hate her guts! Oh wonderful!" Twilight clapped her hooves in joy and rushed on over to Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! Stop!" Twilight shouted and grabs Dash by the tail with her magic in midair before she could make another strike at the shed.

"Listen, Rainbow. I know you're upset with Applejack, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems." Twilight declared and dropped Dash.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Dash asked in confusion.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to hide your feelings from me! I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight." Twilight assumed. Later Dash was lying on a park bench while Twilight levitates a clipboard, a change of mane style, and wears glasses like a psychiatrist.

"Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack." Twilight instructed patting Dash's head.

"I don't have any issues with Applejack." Dash said.

"You don't? Then why are you destroying her property?"

"...because she asked me to. Right Applejack?" Dash asked looking over the ditch.

"Yes ma'am. I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first. Hehe. Now get back to it, R.D." Applejack ordered.

"You got it, boss." Dash said after putting her safety glasses back on and took for the skies.

"I'd take cover if I were you." Applejack advised. Twilight notices how high Dash was and knew what she was about to do. She yelped in shock and leaped into the ditch awaiting for what's to come. Dash began screaming as she zooms to the barn at high speeds. On impact it created an atomic rainbow explosion obliterating the barn. Debris lands on Twilight and Applejack getting them covered. Applejack pops out and went to check out the work. Twilight then came out with a disappointed look and mussed hair and sighed as she leaves to try and find another way to discover a lesson. Time however was running short with the afternoon arriving as she heads to Fluttershy's.

"[sigh] I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her." Twilight stated. She arrives at Fluttershy's cottage and found her in the backyard. What she see's next was a surprise as Fluttershy stands face to face with a roaring bear. She made a daring move and flew under the bear's legs which made it look through them. Fluttershy suddenly did something nopony thought she would ever do and kicks the bear in the back. After the kick she grabbed the bears leg and pulls it after landing on it's back which roars in pain.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight exclaimed in shock. Fluttershy kept pounding on the bears back as it slams it's paw on the ground in agonizing pain. Twilight could not believe what she is witnessing. Finally Fluttershy grabbed the bears and twisted it with a battle cry and let it land on the ground with a dead look. This produced a shocked agaped Twilight.

"How can this be happening? Of all the days she had to stop being such a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?!" Twilight cried as she departs. However the moment wasn't as it seems as Fluttershy massages the bears back with a pleasured relaxed look on it.

"You really should have come to me sooner. You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder." Fluttershy said with a satisfied groan from the bear. Twilight has gotten so stressed that she was lying on a park bench and strokes her tail insanely.

"It's fine. It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet. But it will be over soon! [groans] It'll be all over! My time in Ponyville! My advanced studies!" Twilight began crying her tears in a puddle of water.

"Nono. You're a good student. You can do this." Twilight declared and pumped her hoof in a positive manner.

"Ooh! But what if I can't?" her reflection cried.

"You can. You just have to keep it together. Keep. It. Together!" Twilight urged at herself in the reflection. Zach and Spike were there to witness this awkward moment.

"Uhhhhhhhhh... Twilight? Are you okay?" Zach asked concernedly.

"Are you talking to... yourself?" Spike asked uneasily but got no response as Twilight stares in her reflection with her eyes twitching.

"Twilight?" Spike waves his claw in front of Twilight's face with no effect. Her ears then began twitching from the sound of giggling fillies playing jump rope not too far. But she was seeing them laughing at her mockingly still imagining what she'll go through if she doesn't finish her task. Spike's claw then poked the image away.

"Snap out of it!" Zach and Spike shout in unison.

"And where are these images coming from?!" Zach asked in anger looking around for an answer. Twilight shook her head while on the ground and snapped out of her trance.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked and the three looked at the three fillies playing jump rope. This really got Zach and Spike worried.

"Twilight, you've been acting very strange lately. I think this pursuit for a new lesson is getting to you." Zach said.

"We're really worried. I mean this letter thing is really getting to you. Here. You've been so anxious all day that you completely forgot about the picnic. Why don't you just relax and go hang out with-" Spike hands over the box of doughnuts.

"The picnic! I should go see my friends!" Twilight declared with a crazed look which startled the two and rushed to the park.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses." Spike said happily.

"I- I don't know, Spike. She's been really off right now. I don't think it's safe to say she's well now." Zach said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Spike agreed.

"Look, head back to the library. I'll go check up on Twilight. I'll be back if anything goes south." Zach ordered and Spike saluted before heading off to the library with Zach following Twilight's direction. At the park Pinkie gleefully hops her way in the park with a picnic basket with the others waiting. She lays it on the ground and opens the cloth which shows three balloons taking off along with it. The other four relax as they prepare for the picnic.

"Please tell me I did not forget the plates. [gasp] I did. I totally forgot them. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE." Rarity announced in the same over dramatic fashion again and levitates the same couch over for her to lie upon.

"Why, why, why... Uh... What? You didn't expect me to lay on the grass, did you?" Rarity asked after getting some stares from the others. Dash starts to relax on the picnic blanket with her sunglasses on. A box suddenly land above her and looks up to see an insane stressed smile on Twilight which scares her and receives concerned looks from the others as she keeps the expression.

"You alright, hun?" Applejack asked worriedly.

"No! I am not alright." Twilight answered with a pout and got worried statements from the girls.

"It's just terrible." Twilight said.

"Yes?" the group said in unison.

"Simply awful."

"Yes?"

"It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help!"

"Yes?"

"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, and I haven't learned anything about friendship!" Twilight said and the group sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought something really awful had happened." Fluttershy said which made a shock expression on Twilight.

"Something awful has happened! If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy! TARDY!" Twilight shouts stressfully. After a short silence the girls began giggling which was getting on Twilight's nerves as her cheeks reddened in anger.

"No offense, sugarcube, but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." Applejack said.

"This is not nothing. This is everything. I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown! My whole life depends on it!" Twilight shouts in desperation.

"[giggles] Oh Twilight, you're such a crack-up! [laughs]" Pinkie laughs herself on the ground.

"Come on now. Have a seat and stop sweatin' the small stuff." Applejack advised but Twilight produces annoyed groans as she walks away and transports herself away disappearing from the groups eyes.

"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." Fluttershy admitted.

"Oh, what a drama queen." Rarity stated which got stares from the others again.

"Mm. Relatively speaking..." Rarity added sheepishly.

"[pants] Have... any of you... saw Twilight?" Zach comes in panting in exhaustion.

"Hey, Zach! Sorry dude, you just missed her. She left with a... pretty crazed attitude." Dash answered while lying back down on the blanket with her glasses back on.

"And you didn't stop her?!" Zach shouted in shock.

"You... you know about it?" Applejack asked.

"Yes! She's been so worked up about this all day and she won't stop at nothing until she finds a lesson on friendship before sundown! Who knows where she's at now?" Zach asked worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"No... Listen, if she comes back, get me immedietly or stop her from doing something she'll regret. I'm going to be searching for her... again." Zach said and walks back town.

"Something tells me that this won't turn out well." Rarity stated.

"I feel like something super duper gigantically crazy is about to come soon! And I hope it's something fun!" Pinkie stated cheerfully. Back at the library Twilight occupies herself in her room in the dark as the day clicks on.

"Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock... is... ticking. Keep it together. If I can't find a friendship problem... I'll make a friendship problem!" Twilight declared manically rubbing her hooves together and levitates something out of a chest and disappears again.

"Twi?! Twilight! You here?" Zach called after entering but no response. He then heard shaking coming from under the bed and looks under to see a frightened Spike shaking and stuttering in fear.

"Spike. What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"T- T- T- Twilight h- has gone b- b- bu -bu- berserk!" Spike said shakingly.

"What happened?"

"She said something about making a friendship problem and acted like a lunatic."

"Oh no. Oh, I didn't want to do this, but she's leaving me with no other option. Spike, write a letter to the princess about this. Warn her that Twilight is going through a stressful rampage and this has to be stopped."

"But-"

"Signed by me. I have to find her before things get out of hoof."

"How are you going to find her? She could be anywhere!"

"Oh, that's easy, I can just use my life sens... AW HORSEAPPLES! I keep forgetting about that stupid ability! [annoyed groan] I guess it's better late than never I suppose." Zach sighed and his eyes turned gray and started following Twilight's life force. Back at the park a bird flies back on it's nest on a branch as it starts rustling a bit. Twilight then popped out with a creepy smile and giggled insanely. Nearby she spots the Cutie Mark Crusaders having fun bouncing a ball to each other and approaches them while still being hidden in the bushes. As the three fillies continue to bounce the ball with their heads and eventually rolls on the ground it suddenly started expanding with a purple aurora around them until it popped revealing an insane looking Twilight.

"Hi girls!" Twilight greeted with a crazed smile and twitching ears.

"Oh, hi Twilight. How's you're-" Applebloom asked uneasily.

"Gr-eat. Just great. You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend." Twilight said crazily. Her ears twitched again as she levitates a worn out pony doll with with buttons for eyes one nearly falling off, brown string mane and tail, and polka dot pants.

"This is Smarty Pants. She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!" Twilight declared levitating the doll to the the three as it's left ear flops lazily.

"Uhh... she's... great." Scootaloo chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. Great." Applebloom joined.

"I really... like her... mane?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to pretend she's doing her homework!" Twilight gives out a quill and small note book to them and tilts her head creepily.

"That's... um... great." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah... great." Applebloom said again and the two nudged Sweetie.

"I really like her... mane?" Sweetie repeated.

"I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem! I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends." Twilight said and Scootaloo rolled her hoof by the side of her head in a clock motion to emphasize her point.

"So, who wants to play with her first?" Twilight asked.

"Uh... You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle. Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much." Applebloom said.

"Nonononononono. I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first." Sweetie said.

"I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Applebloom." Scootaloo said.

"Applejack says it's important to share." Applebloom said as the three tried to push each other to the doll.

"I gotta think of something! Thinkthinkthinkthink Twilight, think! [gasp] That's it!" Twilight said in her mind and pounded her hooves together deviously.

"Ooh, you're going to like Smarty Pants. And you're going to like her more than anything." Twilight said and casted a spell on the doll which attracts the onlookers to have the desire to have it. It hits the ground and catches the attention of the three fillies.

"I want it." Scootaloo said with love in her eyes.

"I need it." Applebloom said with the same look in her eyes.

"I really like her mane!" Sweetie declared this time she really meant it. The girls then began fighting and arguing over possession of the doll to Twilight's delight.

"The 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time. Okay okay, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-" Twilight gets smacked to the ground by the fighting girls which puts her in a daze.

"C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right? Don't you think you ought to share?" Twilight asked.

"No way!" Applebloom refused stubbornly during the fight and Twilight groaned annoyingly before jumping into the conflict. She tried to fight for the doll but ends being sent flying from it and crashes into Big Macintosh carrying a bucket.

"Big Macintosh! Thank goodness! You've gotta help me get that doll away from those girls!" Twilight said pointing at the fight as Big Macintosh turns his attention to it.

"...Eeyup." Big Macintosh said and puts the bucket down and approaches the fighting girls. He just simply lowered his head in the conflict and pulls out the doll without any problem.

"Oh, thank you so much. Now if you could just give her to me?" Twilight asked as she was about to levitate the doll to her but Big Macintosh started running with the doll.

"Mmnope." Big Macintosh said who apparently fell under the doll's spell as well.

"Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed wiping her hoof on her face. Soon the three fillies realized the doll is gone and started chasing Big Macintosh. They eventually pass the mayor who was sitting in a low chair reading a book until the commotion caught her attention.

"What's all the commotion about?" the mayor asked.

"They're fighting over that doll!" a yellow mare pegasus answered who also fell under the spell with others rushing to join the chase.

"That incredible, amazing doll!" a tanish mare pony added and soon so many ponies were gathering around Big Macintosh in a mountain to fight for possession of the doll.

"Can't... get... a clear shot!" Twilight grunted unable to get to the doll. Big Macintosh was extending his head up into the air as much as he could to get away from the ponies trying to get to the doll.

"Gimme!" the mayor appeared on top and grabbed the doll from Big Macintosh and started running. Big Macintosh's strength explodes and sends all the ponies flying with an angry expression on him.

"Nope." Big Macintosh said and started galloping towards the mayor.

"Oh, what have I done?!" Twilight exclaimed in shame.

"Twilight! There you are! What's going on?" Zach appeared.

"Oh, Zach! I messed up big time. I casted an attraction spell on a doll of mine and now everypony is going nuts over it." Twilight said.

"You what?! Twilight, you know that nopony can resist that spell! It turns into an uncontrollable rampage of want and need!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Where's the doll?"

"It went that way."

"Let's go." Zach ordered and the two rush to the direction of the doll. Meanwhile back at the picnic the other five girls were ready to pack up. Applejack was relaxing against a tree with a wheat plant in her mouth until she started hearing distant arguing and the ground began shaking.

"Y'all hear that?" Applejack asked just as a stampede of ponies pass by chasing the mayor with the doll in her mouth.

"What in the name of all things oats 'n apples is goin' on here?!" Applejack exclaimed in confusion. Just then a stray pegasus swiped the doll away from the mayor only to get a tug a war with another pegasus. The tugging soon sends the doll flying near Dash which she looked at and was ready to fall under the spell.

"Don't look at it!" Twilight warned moving Dash's head away from the doll.

"Don't look at what?" Rarity asked.

"My Smarty Pants doll! I enchanted her and now everypony is fighting over her!" Twilight answered.

"Why would you enchant your doll?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I had to do something! I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia! I thought if I couldn't find a problem, I'd make a problem! The day is almost over!" Twilight said in worry.

"Not almost!" Applejack corrected looking at the horizon. The sun finally sets in the distance and Twilight lowers her head to the ground in shame. She had failed.

"Twilight Sparkle!" a voice shouted from above and the group looked up to see Princess Celestia enshrouded by a bright light with an angry look on her.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack gasped. Celestia then casts a bright light from her horn and illuminates throughout the entire area. As it dissipates the fighting ended with everypony giving out confused looks. They all noticed the doll and couldn't help but feel embarrassed about fighting over a silly little thing even the mayor blushed at the memory and walks on it returning to her home as well as everyone else. Big Macintosh on the other hand stayed and looked around to make sure everyone was gone. As the coast was clear he took the doll and galloped back to the farm still having a love for the raggedy pony doll. Celestia then lands rather forcefully than she normally would in front of Twilight which gives an ashamed look.

"Princess Celestia, if you let me explain I'll-" Zach approached and tried to defend Twilight but Celestia rose her hoof and halted his actions which he obeyed with a saddened lowered head. This made the others give out worried looks.

"Meet me in the library." Celestia ordered disappointedly before flying in the air again and disappear.

"Goodbye girls. If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot." Twilight said with teary eyes and walked away depressingly heading for the library. Zach was ready to cry from the sight.

"Magic kindergarten?" Fluttershy asked.

"Canterlot?" Dash added.

"We're never gonna see Twilight again!" Pinkie declared worriedly.

"Uh, What are we gonna do, y'all?" Applejack asked.

"Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Rarity stated for the third time and noticed she was getting some stares again.

"What? I really mean it this time!" Rarity assured.

"She can't be going back to Canterlot. She just can't." Fluttershy said. This made Zach tensify his look with determination.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Zach declared before rushing off and disappears with his magic leaving the others to think on how to handle the situation. Shortly Zach arrives to see Twilight and Celestia have a talk about the events of today with Spike hiding behind a book case while fiddling with his tail nervously.

"...But...but... I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm... tardy!" Twilight pointed out shamefully.

"You are a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Celestia assured.

"Really?" Twilight asked incredulously. Suddenly the door flungs open with the other girls entering and Dash flying in front of Twilight with her hoof out at Celestia.

"Wait!" Dash shouted.

"You can't punish her!" Pinkie said.

"It wasn't her fault!" Applejack joined.

"I'm listening." Celestia said.

"Please, your highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset..." Fluttershy said.

"...but we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about." Dash added.

"So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her." Applejack said.

"As Twilight's good friends, we should have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her!" Rarity said which made Celestia changed her mood intriguingly.

"Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her." Fluttershy pleaded and Celestia took a moment to think. Zach decided to give out one last attempt.

"Princess... may I talk with you outside in private?" Zach asked.

"Certainly." Celestia nodded and the two went out to the balcony and shut the doors with the others watching. Minutes passed and all the girls can see from the two outside is movement of their talking mouths and impressions. Finally Zach and Celestia nodded together and returned inside where the girls turned their attention to them.

"I have decided that I'll let the events that occurred today slide. You all learned a pretty valuable lesson today." Celestia announced and the group gave out sighs of relief especially Twilight.

"But I'll only forget Twilight's 'punishment' on one condition." Celestia said and everyone agreed to listen.

"From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of life and friendship, when, and only when, you happen to discover them." Celestia said and the group cheered as Celestia made her back out of the balcony. But something caught Twilight's mind.

"Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?" Twilight asked.

"Your friends Zachary and Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you. I commend them for taking your feelings seriously. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail." Celestia said and flew off into the night and vanished. Twilight reenters the library to get ready for another lesson.

"Y'all heard the Princess. Spike, take a letter." Applejack said and Spike took out a quill and note while Twilight turns her attention to Zach and Spike.

"I- If you're angry we understa-" Zach was cut off as Twilight pulls the two in with an embrace and a smile which they returned.

"Wait, I forgot to ask. What were you and the princess talking about?" Twilight asked curiously.

"We made an agreement that not only will she excuse your punishment and have all of us right down any findings on life or friendship but that I also convinced her that if there's anypony to punish... it's me." Zach said which surprised the group.

"Zach... you didn't have to do that." Twilight said.

"I know, It's okay. Besides, she didn't say what the punishment will be yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We're just going to have to wait and see."

"Well in any case, thank you, Zach." Twilight said giving him another hug.

"Your welcome." Zach said returning the favor. Soon the group gathered around Spike as he prepares to write the letter on a book holder.

"Dear Princess Celestia, we're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship." Applejack said.

"We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously." Fluttershy added.

"Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about." Dash joined.

"And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..." Rarity said.

"...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem." Pinkie said.

"Signed, your loyal subjects." Applejack finished as Spike finishes the letter.

"P.S. Obviously Spike did not have to learn a lesson, because he is the best, most awesome friend a pony could ask for. Unlike everypony else, he took things seriously, and-" Spike wrote down but soon noticed the group giving him disapproving looks and Zach and Twilight shook their heads.

"Eheh... uh... yeah... I'll just, um..." Spike stuttered and x'd the whole note as the group laughed. Only thing is he's not laughing producing a huff of irritated steam out of his nose. Soon the whole silly ordeal was forgotten and everypony can get on with their lives with no other worries. But what other scary moments will be awaiting them?


	4. Luna Eclipsed

On a spooky evening everypony was celebrating a holiday known as Nightmare Night the equivalent day to Halloween on Zach Lanson's world Earth. Spike paces back and forth impatiently by the staircase wearing a dragon costume.

"Ugh, come on, guys. We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night festival." Spike urged impatiently.

"We're coming!" Zach said and he and Twilight Sparkle come down the stairs in their costumes. Zach was wearing small horns on his head, have dragon wings, and has red eyes. Twilight on the other hand was wearing a wizards outfit. The hat and cape had bells on the rims, it was night blue with stars and moons on it, and had a beard. This made Spike confused at Twilight's costume.

"Are you... that... one kooky grandpa from Ponyville Retirement Village?" Spike asked Twilight confusingly.

"I'm Star Swirl the Bearded." Twilight answered but Spike blinked twice in bewilderment.

"Father of the amniomorphic spell?" Twilight said only to get the same response from Spike.

"Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Uh.. [knocking] That sounds important." Spike said nervously after hearing knocking from the door and rushed towards it spinning Zach and Twilight to the point where the cloak and wings tangled them. Spike opens the door and shouts in fear as three little fillies in various costumes such as a stunts pony, ladybug, and a princess start singing. Granny Smith also happens to be with them.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" the fillies sang and Spike wipes nervous sweat off his head in relief as Zach walks over to see the three.

"Oh. Spike, get the candy." Zach ordered and he did so while Twilight joins.

"Hi, everypony. Great costumes. Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith." Twilight greeted.

"I should have been asleep five hours ago." Granny Smith complained as Spike comes with a bowl of candy.

"Okay. One for you, one for you, and one for you." Zach said as he levitates one candy in each of the fillies bags. One little brown and white colt however pops in between two of the fillies in a pirate outfit swinging around his rubber sword. He eventually trips on himself clumsily in the process.

"Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service. It's my very first Nightmare Night." the colt said in a British like accent.

"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" Twilight asked.

"No, my very first Nightmare Night ever!" Pipsqueak corrected. Suddenly Pinkie Pie squawked in a chicken costume which startled the four kids.

"Enough chitchat! Time is candy!" Pinkie said impatiently.

"Pinkie Pie, aren't you a little old for this?" Twilight asked as Pinkie pecks the ground with her beak with Zach raising his eyebrow.

"Too old for free candy? [chicken squawk] Never." Pinkie growled which made Twilight moan defeatedly and levitates a candy to her bag.

"Suit yourself." Zach sighed and Pinkie eyes the candy in delight as it falls in her bag. Twilight then shakes her hat bell in front of Pinkie catching her attention trying to get her to see her costume.

"Do you like it?" Twilight asked untwisting the bell on her hat with a confident pose.

"Yeah! Great costume, Twilight! You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie said and instantly ate all of the candy from the bowl Spike was holding and rushed off.

"Hey!" Zach scolded.

"A clown?" Twilight asked in a offended tone. Spike pushes the two out with a sly smile and closes the door with Zach locking it.

"Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!" Twilight whined.

"It's a great costume... grandpa." Spike mocked and Twilight growled irritatedly.

"[chuckles] Let's go." Zach urged and the two were off to have a fun time. But little do they know a surprise visitor will be coming that will surely scare the fun out of everypony.

-Main music plays-

The three arrived in the town streets where everypony in many various of costumes is having fun playing games, having a tour around town in a cart being pulled by Big Macintosh, and dancing.

"Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era." Twilight said as Big Macintosh passes by in a top hat and cape with his cutie mark on it as a skull with his passengers on his cart.

"Hey Big Mac! How so?" Zach asked.

"He created more than 200 spells! He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him."

"If you're meaning the library that I crashed into the first time I came here, don't remind me."

"Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet everypony would love it! Don't you, Zach and Spike?"

"I would." Zach answered. Spike was munching on a large pile of candy he collected.

"I'll love it." Spike said with his mouth full. The two ponies stopped and Spike crashes into them without looking and drops the candy as he falls putting him into a daze.

"Hey look, we're here already! Should we get something to eat?" Twilight asked and noticed Spike rubbing his stuffed stomach with a satisfied smile. He then belched loudly which made the two produced disgusted looks.

"Zach, Twilight! Look at our haul! Ah! Can you believe it?" Pinkie squealed with a bag full of candy and started eating it down like a chicken would. From a distance not so far Rainbow Dash hides behind a couple buildings wearing a flight suit similar to the Shadowbolts the first time they discovered the Elements of Harmony and slowly approaches the group with a thunder cloud above them.

"And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure did!" Pipsqueak said.

"And then, we had to stop and wait for Granny Smith, and-" Pinkie was then caught off as Dash strikes the cloud and produces a loud thunder with the lightning striking Pinkie. She squawks in fear and runs off with the other kids following. Dash began laughing hard with Zach and Twilight seeing the source of it.

"Rainbow Dash, that wasn't very nice." Twilight scolded.

"Lighten up, old-timer. It's the best night of the year for pranks!" Dash reminded.

"Look what you did to Spike." Twilight pointed at Spike as he chokes on some candy from being startled.

"You okay, buddy?" Zach asked.

"It's all in good fun. OH OH, there's another group over there!" Dash said excitingly and pushes the cloud to another position.

"Um, you take Spike along. I'll take his candy home." Zach said and Twilight nodded as she levitates Spike on her back and walks off to the streets. As Zach levitates the mountain of candy he hears another booming thunder which nearly made him drop the candy in fear and realizes it's Dash doing her pranks. He sighs annoyingly and Dash laughs mockingly moving on to every scared victim. Later Zach returns to the two as they come across Applejack who is wearing a scarecrow costume and is supervising the apple bobbing area where most ponies are getting their chance to bob for an apple.

"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack!" Twilight greeted.

"Howdy Spike, hey Twilight and Zach! Nice costume." Applejack complimented and Twilight was ready to speak about it.

"Thanks! I'm a dragon." Spike said misunderstanding who Applejack was talking to.

"She means me, Spike." Twilight corrected.

"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Applejack said fiddling with Twilight's fake beard which made Zach and Spike chuckle a bit but Twilight groaned in irritation.

"While y'all here, ya' feel like bobbin' for an apple?" Applejack asked.

"I can go for one." Zach said. However just as one pony was going to dive her head in the bucket of water a gray pegasus wearing bags on her head and hooves pops out and pulls the drain plug thus draining all the water.

"Uh... nevermind." Zach said and they heard cheering and applauding nearby and see a crowd gather around a stage as the mayor in a clown costume comes on.

"Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival!" the mayor announced and the crowd cheers again as Zach, Twilight, and Spike join.

"Now all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of... Nightmare Moon! [spooky laughter]" the mayor laughed manically.

"Spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that." Spike whispered.

"I know. A clown doing it. Oooooooooh, boink, boink." Zach tapped his nose like a clown would and Twilight giggles at the boys joke. A green puff of smoke then flashed on the stage and Zecora walks through it with her mohawk mane combed down with spiders on it and wears a witch like outfit.

"Follow me and very soon you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon." Zecora instructed with a wave of her black cape walking off the stage with the young ponies including Pinkie following her.

"Maybe we should go along. I like to know what scary tricks they have up their sleeves." Zach suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Twilight agreed and the three followed the group. They eventually come to a small opening in the Everfree Forest with a statue of Nightmare Moon in a striking pose.

"Listen close my little dears, and I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary. Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary." Zecora said after blowing green sparkly powder off her hoof into the air. The dust transformed into a green figment of Nightmare Moon swooping towards the little ponies below. It hits the ground and creates a smoke screen obstructing the children's sight.

"Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves, from her searching eyes." Zecora said as she sneaks behind Pipsqueak and another filly as they see evil eyes and smile behind them. They screamed in fear and rushed away in horror.

"But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing. To gobble up ponies in one quick swing." Zecora said as Pipsqueak crashes into the statue without looking a looks up at the terrifying sight looking down at him. He backs away slowly and ends up bumping into a scared Pinkie which made them scream in horror.

"Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" Zecora narrates as the green image of Nightmare Moon goes to the skies and disappears with sparkling green dust particles falling.

"Nice dust effects." Zach whispered to Twilight.

"Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" Pipsqueak asked.

"A perfect question, my little friend. For Nightmare Moon you must not offend." Zecora blew on another patch of green powder and brings back the image of Nightmare Moon in front of the frightened children.

"Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" Zecora shouts as the green Nightmare Moon leaps for the kids with a wide open mouth and razor sharp teeth. It did the same thing as before puffing into a green cloud of smoke. Pinkie was the only one screaming in terror with the horrified kids.

"Everypony! Just dump some candy and get out of here!" Pinkie exclaimed fearfully. Suddenly wind started to pick up and dark clouds were swirling around the full moon.

"This... isn't part of the act, is it?" Zach asked curiously as he looks up in confusion with the others. Just then a bright flash of light emits from the moon and out comes a spooky looking carriage with a mysterious hooded figure on it being pulled by two bat like pegasi with sharp teeth and bat wings. The group was getting more frightened at what's taking place. The carriage swoops over them and stops in midair as Zach and Twilight could only stare in bewilderment.

"[gasp] It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" Pinkie shouted and the kids along with Zecora started running for Ponyville screaming in horror.

"Wait! But Nightmare Moon is-" Zach couldn't finish as they were already gone. Lightning strikes from behind with a thunderous boom which only revealed white eyes and a devious looking smile. Back in town the group continue to scream in terror while running through the streets with confused onlookers. They then noticed the clouds darkened the streets and looked up to see the mysterious figure in the carriage. It wasn't long until Zach and Twilight joined. The figure floats off the carriage and lands in the middle of the street. It flicked it's hood back as lightning stroke to reveal the one and only princess of the night herself, Princess Luna. However she looked different from the last time Zach remembered. She was a darker midnight blue and her hair flows just like Princess Celestia's only it represented the night stars. The town residents bowed before her as Zach and Twilight gaze in surprise.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight gasped.

"What's she doing here?" Zach asked as he and Twilight approached but was pulled down to the ground by Spike and put his claws on their lips and gestured them to be quiet. Luna's cloak turned into bats and they flew off into the night as she furrows her majestic wings with a rather intimidating expression on her. She approaches a gray witch mare and looks up to see Luna before her. Luna then made a wicked looking smile which scares the pony.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Luna announced in a loud booming echoing voice with a raised hoof which nearly sends most of the ponies flying as they struggle to hold themselves on the ground. Zach recognized that echoing sound. He made that sound in Appleloosa when he had to broke up the fight between the settlers and the native buffalo. He wonders what this type of vocalization is.

"We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real princess of the night! A creature of nightmare is no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" Luna announces with lighting striking behind her.

"Did you hear that, everypony? Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!" Pinkie shouted and she and the kids scream in horror as they run away again.

"What? No children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" Luna said in her normal voice pounding the ground with her hoof making it crack.

"Madame Mayor, the princess of the night hath arrived." Luna said presenting her hoof to the mayor but she still shakes in fear. After seeing this she moves her hoof to the pony next to the mayor but gets the same result.

"What is the matter with you?" Luna asked and moves her hoof to another and another but still receives the same reaction.

"Very well then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell." Luna said dejectedly and left. Zach and Twilight stood as they watch Luna disappear into the forest.

"Maybe we should go talk to her." Twilight suggested.

"Good idea." Zach said and they were about to follow as Spike stops them.

"You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon!" Spike warned pulling on Zach's tail and Twilight's cape.

"No, she's not. I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good! But it seems like she's having some trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years." Twilight pointed out pulling her cape away.

"Don't worry. Everything is under control. We'll be fine." Zach assured and the two were off leaving a worried Spike behind. Zach and Twilight wonder through the Everfree Forest to find Luna.

"I sense her very close by... There." Zach pointed to the opening where the Nightmare Moon statue is. Luna lies in front of it with a saddened expression on her remembering the moments of Nightmare Moon.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight called which surprised Luna at first but she stood up and changed to her prideful face.

"Hi, we're-" Twilight greeted.

"Star Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume! Thou even got the bells right..." Luna said to Twilight.

"Thank you, finally! Somepony who gets my costume!" Twilight said in satisfaction.

"Um, I think we're getting off track here." Zach said and Twilight noticed Luna give a concerned look.

"Uh, we just came to welcome you to our celebration!" Twilight said.

"It was unexpected of you to come. Anyway, our names are-" Zach said.

"Zachary Lanson and Twilight Sparkle." Luna interrupted and began flying as the wind picks up.

"It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers!" Luna said in her big booming voice forcing Zach and Twilight a couple steps back.

"And that was a good thing, right?" Twilight asked.

"But of course. We could not be happier. Is that not clear?" Luna asked in her normal voice but spoke loudly in the two's faces.

"Well, you kinda sound like you're yelling at us."

"But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice! It is tradition to speak, using the royal 'we', and [booming voice] to use this much volume when addressing our subjects!" Luna shouted which puts Twilight's hat and beard crooked and fixed them.

"Yeah, she's really stuck in the past. You know, I've done something like that a while back. What is that?" Zach asked curiously.

"It is the voice of an alicorn such as thou and we can do. When we announced news or announcements of some sorts, we use it so every subject can hear." Luna explained.

"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... mixed results. I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception." Twilight suggested.

"Change our approach?" Luna asked in her booming voice.

"Lower the volume...?" Twilight gestured.

"Ohhh. We have been locked away for a thousand years. We are... not sure we can." Luna said.

"Then we'll teach you." Zach said and the two knew where to start. They took Luna to Fluttershy's cottage nearby where they believe her sweet gentle voice can teach Luna how to talk properly.

"Don't worry, Princess. Fluttershy can give you some great pointers. She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice." Twilight said and knocks on the door.

"Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!" Fluttershy shouted in a fearful tone.

"[nervous chuckle] Fluttershy, it's us, Twilight and Zach!" Twilight called and Fluttershy opened the door slightly to see for herself.

"It is you." Fluttershy said and opens the door completely to meet face to face with Luna.

"Oh, and Nightmare Moon. [gasp] Nightmare Moon?!" Fluttershy shrieks and swiftly slams the door shut.

"[nervous laughter] Wait right here." Twilight instructed and she and Zach went inside as Luna roll her eyes in annoyance. She hears a commotion going on in the cottage while Zach and Twilight tried to get Fluttershy out. One moment came when a horse whine occurred.

"My tail!" Zach shouted.

"Fluttershy... you remember Princess Luna?" Twilight asked as she pushes a scared Fluttershy out while Zach inspects his tail.

"Charmed." Luna said in her echoing voice with her hoof out. Fluttershy got out of Twilight's grasp and rushed back inside only to get pulled by Twilight's magic as she struggles to get free. She was pulled back outside to meet with Luna again.

"Likewise." Fluttershy greeted nervously forcing a weak smile.

"Zachary Lanson and Twilight Sparkle hath spoken of the sweetness of thy voice. We ask, thou teachest to us to speak as thou speakest." Luna ordered still in her booming voice.

"Okay." Fluttershy said quietly while on the ground.

"Shall our lessons begin?"

"Okay."

"Shall we mimic thy voice?"

"Okay."

"How is this?" Luna asked still in her loud voice.

"Perfectlessonover." Fluttershy hurriedly and escaped for her home again but Twilight closes the door and Fluttershy slams right into the door.

"A little quieter, princess." Twilight said.

"[booming voice] How is... [normal, but loud voice] this?" Luna asked.

"Better. Right, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as Fluttershy gets herself out of the door in a daze laugh.

"Yes." Fluttershy agreed nervously before falling to the ground.

"Now a little quieter." Zach instructed.

"How... about... now?" Luna said getting a tad bit quieter.

"Now you're getting it." Twilight supported.

"And... how about now?" Luna spoke in her normal voice.

"Yes! Well done." Twilight congratulated with Luna producing a smile. Fluttershy struggles to get back to her cottage a third time until a blue aurora surrounds her and pulls her to Luna.

"Ah, thank you, dear Fluttershy! Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers." Luna thanked in a confident tone as she hugs Fluttershy and wobbles her around in a disoriented look.

"Fluttershy! You've gotta hide us! Nightmare Moon is here and- [chicken squawk] She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she GOBBLES HER UP!" Pinkie screamed along with the other children and they all ran away again in fear.

"[booming voice] Nay, children, wait! [normal voice] I mean... nay, children, wait." Luna called but it was futile as they were already gone. This put on a saddened expression on Luna.

"Come on, princess. Time for plan B." Twilight said and the three moved on to town. While they make their way there the residents continue to have fun as they play games like pumpkin catapult. Three were shot into the air and each lands on their target dead on with a small audience cheering. Dancing also continued with the ponies enjoying themselves. Shortly though the celebration was cut off again as they all see Luna return with Zach and Twilight by her sides and cower to the ground by her presence.

"It is of no use, Zachary Lanson and Twilight Sparkle. They have never liked us and they never shall." Luna moped.

"Our friend Applejack is one of the most likeable ponies around. I'm sure she'll have some ideas." Twilight said. At the bobbing apples area Pipsqueak was going to bob for an apple while balancing on the edge of the barrel but loses his balance and was ready to fall in until Applejack grabbed him in time.

"Whoop. Careful there, partner." Applejack warned and sets him on the ground and runs off. Applejack turns to see Luna in front of her and yelps in surprise and ducks to the ground in fear. Luna looked at Zach and Twilight and Zach rose his hoof in confusion.

"Uh... Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here." Twilight said.

"'Fit in'? Really?" Applejack asked in a serious tone which made Twilight growled snarlingly and she got the message.

"I mean... that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games, have some fun." Applejack advised.

"Fun? What is this 'fun' thou speakest of?" Luna asked and the three ponies pointed at a bucket of rubber spiders.

"Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" Luna asked.

"Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web." a frightened bumblebee mare stammered pointing at a nearby web. Luna grabbed one and concentrates for a short moment before tossing it only to end up bouncing on the ground near the web. Luna looked back in worry.

"You can do it, princess!" Applejack cheered. Luna grabbed one more spider and tosses it this time hitting dead center of the web. A good feeling started to flow in Luna a feeling she had never felt before.

"Ha! Your princess enjoys this 'fun!' In what other ways may we experience it?" Luna asked as ponies gather around with less fear and the three looked at each other happily. They moved on to the pumpkin launchers and Luna loaded her catapult with a pumpkin.

"Fire away, princess!" Twilight shouted and Luna pulled on the catapult and let go sending the pumpkin flying. It smashes into pieces after hitting it's target.

"Ha ha! The fun has been doubled!" Luna exclaimed excitingly and the crowd cheered.

"Why don't you try bobbin' for apples? We got the best apples in Equestria here, princess." Applejack offered.

"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack. Hear me, villagers! All of you! Call me Luna!" Luna announced and the crowd began speaking to one another of her name and accepted it excitingly.

"Show me to this bobbing apples." Luna said as Applejack leads them the way. Luna then noticed something shocking as she sees Pipsqueak fall into the water. She leaped as fast as she could to get him out.

"Hey, gals. Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run... [chicken squawk] Aaah! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! Everypony run!" Pinkie shouted after seeing Luna pull Pipsqueak out of the water and the group screamed as they run away.

"Help! My backside has been gobbled!" Pipsqueak shouted running away from Luna in fear.

"'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" Luna shouted angrily stomping her hoof to the ground and lightning stroke behind her. The crowd began backing away slowly in fear.

"Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in... fun!" Luna said with an uneasy smile and looked around to find a solution. She found a stray spider on the ground picked it up and tossed it to the crowd which in turn made them hesitate by the action.

"Not enough fun for you? What say you to this?" Luna casts a spell on the spider and the beam brings the spider to life which made the crowd scream in fear.

"Luna, no!" Zach shouted as Luna casts the spell on the rest of the spiders in the bowl making them swarm across the streets getting on some poor ponies and forcing them to the ground. A patch comes up to the web and gathers in the middle.

"Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" Luna asked joyfully with the crowd still screaming in fear from the swarm of spiders and run through the streets in horror.

"Do not run away!" Luna ordered as ponies began crashing into things.

"As your princess we command you!" Luna demanded irritatedly with chaos going around the town as decorations begin to collapse and ponies run aimlessly around and crashing into each other.

"Be still!" Luna ordered in a very deafening booming voice and everypony did so collapsing to the ground in fear.

"Princess, remember! Watch the screaming!" Twilight reminded.

"No, Twilight Sparkle! We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say." Luna said in her booming echoing voice.

"Luna, please." Zach pleaded desperately.

"Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever!" Luna announced while flying into the air and lighting striking behind her with the clouds swirl in the sky. Zach, Twilight, and all of the towns folk look in fear and surprise at the announcement as she flies away. As everything clears the town started to clean up the mess that was caused to their depression on the cancellation of the holiday.

"Shoot. We had everything goin' our way. Luna was happy, everypony in town was happy, now look at 'em." Applejack pointed as the foals cry with their parents trying to comfort them to the thought that this could be their last Nightmare Night. Twilight looked down and noticed she was stepping on a Nightmare Moon logo. This put on a more determined look on Twilight.

"It's not over yet." Twilight said.

"What are you gonna do?" Applejack asked.

"We're going to do what we do best. Lecture her! Zach, where is she?" Twilight asked and Zach's eyes turned to the whitish gray iris.

"She's at the bridge." Zach answered and the two were off. They looked through town to search for their princess until they eventually found her walking across the Ponyville bridge with her head lowered in depression.

"Princess." Twilight called.

"Leave me be, Zachary Lanson and Twilight Sparkle." Luna said despondently almost sounding like she was about to cry.

"Princess. I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted. But you have to believe me when I tell you that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have." Twilight said.

"Yes. I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children as they run away." Luna pointed out dejectedly.

"Princess..." Twilight sighed regrettably.

"Princess, if you do this, if you cancel Nightmare Night, it's just going to make everything even worst." Zach warned.

"Was it any worst than before? They all still fear me no matter what." Luna said sadly.

"No, they fear Nightmare Moon, and you're not Nightmare Moon."

"Was... For all I know, I'll always be alone. Even when I'm back to my normal self." Luna said with tears flowing through her eyes.

"[sigh] No, you won't." Zach assured.

"And how do you know?"

"...Because I went down that road too." Zach answered and Luna turned her attention to him intriguingly.

"From where I come from, I didn't have many friends. I didn't have many people on my side when I needed it, not even the grown ups wanted to pay attention to me. Ever since my parents died, I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. But then that changing moment entered my life and everything started to turn around. I didn't think it would work out at first but things looked great. Sometimes I wonder what got me this far."

"What did keep you going?"

"Honestly? The night."

"[gasp] Really?"

"Yes. It's just such a great feeling to look up at the stars, looking at the constellations, imagining what's out there, listening to the calm peaceful silence, and just look at the beautiful moon's light shine across the city. It was one of the best things I can ever experience on Earth. And yours is even grander." Zach smiled and Luna began shedding tears but in joy.

"Nopony has ever said that they loved my night before. You're the first one to ever say such words." Luna said through her tears.

"Well, it's not just me who enjoys your night. Twilight here too has a liking to it." Zach pointed at Twilight.

"It's true. I'm an expert when it comes to stargazing." Twilight said with a smile.

"Thank you both. But it still doesn't change the fact that everypony still runs in terror from me. I told my sister that coming here was a bad idea but no, she insisted that I should go anyway, even though I didn't want to." Luna said.

"Wait, you didn't want to come?" Zach asked curiously.

"No. My sister said that it would be good to get out and experience the world again and that you two would be a great start. And don't get me wrong, you two have been wonderful for the past hours, but it's still not enough with everypony not giving me a chance. I still don't know why she suggested you two first though. It's quite puzzling." Luna admitted. Zach thought for a moment and came up with a shocking conclusion. Is this the punishment Princess Celestia didn't mentioned? If so it's not so bad of a punishment as he originally thought. Thought it's not very easy either.

"Don't give up now. There still some hope left. We just need to figure out another plan to assure them you're not Nightmare Moon." Zach said.

"How?" Luna asked and Twilight began to ponder for a moment. Back at the town the citizens still weep over the announcement. Pinkie however continues to be her random self as she acts like a chicken. She then spies a piece of candy which made her eyes sparkle in delight. She rushes to it and pecks the wrapper open and eats the candy. She then notices a trail of candy leading into an alley and follows it eating every candy she comes across. Suddenly Twilight tackles her to the ground which almost made Pinkie shriek but Twilight covered her mouth as she pins her against the wall.

"No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay?" Twilight said in a serious tone.

"Okay." Pinkie muffled.

"There's something we want you to see. And we promise that it's safe, but you really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?" Twilight asked and Pinkie nodded with a hum. Twilight released her hoof from her mouth and stood back as Zach comes in.

"Pinkie, you remember Princess Luna, right?" Zach asked and Luna steps out of the darkness. Her presence made Pinkie almost make a squawking scream but covered her mouth quickly.

"Ah. The ringleader of the frightened children. Hast thou come to make peace?" Luna asked holding out her hoof. Pinkie looked at it for a moment until she approaches with a soft smile and holds her hoof to shake hers. A lightning bolt suddenly flashed behind Luna making a scary face from the light.

"Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie screamed and ran away squawking after laying an egg. It was Dash on the cloud above laughing uncontrollably from the rude prank.

"Rainbow!" Twilight scolded.

"Not cool, Dash!" Zach joined. Pinkie was about to escape out of the alley but Twilight appeared in front of her and tackled Pinkie again stopping her from getting away and pinned her to the ground.

"She's changed, Pinkie! She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!" Twilight assured irritatedly.

"So stop running away!" Zach added and Pinkie opened her eyes with a blank look on her.

"...Well, duh." Pinkie flat out said.

"Huh?" Zach and Twilight questioned in unison.

"I know that. Sheesh, guys. I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?" Pinkie asked.

"So why do you keep running away and screaming?" Twilight asked.

"Sometimes it's just really fun to be scared." Pinkie said.

"Fun? Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" Twilight exclaimed excitingly.

"No, I'm not. I'm a chicken." Pinkie said and squawked like a chicken.

"And I have an idea on how to make this work." Zach declared and whispered the plan in Twilight's ear. This widened her eyes and smile in glee as she jumped up and down excitingly.

"Oh yes! I've always wanted to do this spell! I've been waiting a long time to do it on somepony and now it's a good chance to do it. Good idea, Zach." Twilight commended.

"I'll see you there." Zach nodded and rushed to town while Twilight heads to a once again saddened Luna.

"Princess Luna! We've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!" Twilight announced.

"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." Luna said in a down tone.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way." Twilight instructed and Luna obeys after rolling her eyes as they head to the Everfree Forest. Zach explains the plan to Applejack and she passes it along to the mayor and Zecora which they all agreed to go along. They all clean up the mess that has been made as the children continue to mope.

"Gosh. I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last." Pipsqueak sniffed. Zach nodded at Zecora and she understood as she approaches the group.

"Come, little Pip. Now don't you fret. Nightmare Night's not over yet. We still have candy left to give, so Nightmare Moon might let us live." Zecora spoke in a spooky voice.

"Yes. Come on, little ponies. What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering? You don't want Nightmare Moon to gobble you up, do you?" the mayor asked in a spooky voice in the last words.

"Aw, the rainbow wig just kills it for me." Spike groaned as he cleans up as well.

"Come on, kids! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Applejack asked with an upbeat tone and the fillies looked at each other with second thoughts. They eventually agreed to come along and lined up in front of the Nightmare Moon statue in the forest to gather the candy in front of it. It was Pipsqueaks turn and he places his candy in the stack.

"Goodbye Nightmare Night. Forever." Pipsqueak declared in a glooming tone and was about to depart. The wind suddenly picked up which startled the children.

"Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring these candies to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating you!" a booming voice announced and they all see the statue of Nightmare Moon come to life with razor sharp teeth. The group screamed in terror and started running away again. However Nightmare Moon morphed back into Luna and she spat out the fake teeth.

"Thank you Star Swirl the Bearded for the amniomorphic spell." Zach declared as he and Twilight step from behind the trees.

"I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle and Zachary Lanson." Luna admitted.

"Just wait." Twilight said.

"For what? For... for them to scream some more?" Luna asked stepping off the base of the statue before feeling her mane being tugged.

"Um... Princess Luna. I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway?" Pipsqueak asked and Luna turned her attention to a nearby bush with other children hiding.

"Child. Art thou saying that thou... likest me to scare you?" Luna asked incredulously.

"It's really fun! Scary, but fun."

"It... 'tis?"

"Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year."

"Well then. We shall have to bring [booming voice] Nightmare Night back!" Luna announced as the strength of her voice sends Pipsqueak sliding a few feet.

"Whoa! You're my favorite princess ever! She said yes, guys!" Pipsqueak announced after giving Luna a small hug and the other foals cheered.

"See? They really do like you, princess." Twilight said.

"No, they love you." Zach corrected.

"Can it be true? [booming voice] Oh, most wonderful of...! [normal voice] I mean... Oh, most wonderful of nights." Luna quickly corrected herself sheepishly. Everything was starting to get better as the festival resumes and the ponies were enjoying themselves again. A stallion attempts to hit the web in the spider throwing game but ends up hitting the ground. He threw his hoof in defeat and watches Luna take her turn. She throws it and again hits the center of the web with the crowd cheering. She felt her tail being tugged and turns to see Pipsqueak and two other fillies offer her their candy. She smiled sweetly at the kind foals. At the bobbing for apples area a mouse mare was about to go for an apple until Luna pops out from the water and scares the mare to the ground. She smiles slyly as she eats an apple and the group around laughed at the prank. Back at the Nightmare Moon statue in the Everfree Forest Zach, Twilight, and Spike hang out as they eat their candy and write a lesson to Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia,When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever!" Twilight declared.

"No doubt. Let's eat." Zach said as he searches through the pile of candy and Twilight eats one. Without noticing Dash sneaks above the three on her storm cloud and was ready to strike it until something zapped her from behind. She screams fearfully and flies away with the three noticing below.

"Now, who could've done that?" Zach asked and they looked up to see Luna descending on a storm cloud of her own.

"Oh. I guess we owe you one, huh?" Zach asked and Luna winked. They began laughing joyfully as the night goes on. The moon shines brighter than ever as the princess of the night is now one of the happiest in a very long time.


	5. Sisterhood Social

On one bright morning in Ponyville Rarity sleeps peacefully in her bed as the birds chirp in the morning. A various of scents invade Rarity's room and soon becomes burning smoke.

"Oh... Are those sweet... carrot... pancakes I smell? [gasp] Mmm, how divine, num num num num. The aroma... spiced warm apple cider. [sniff] Ahh, and, the smell of... smoke...smoke? Smoke?!" Rarity screams with her eye cover still on and trips on her blanket ending up falling down the stairs while the fire alarm goes off.

"Rarity!" a younger familiar filly voice exclaimed and Rarity lifted her eye cover to see her younger sister Sweetie Belle in the kitchen with various dirty utensils and smoke flowing at the ceiling.

"Rrgh, you ruined the surprise! I was gonna serve you breakfast in bed!" Sweetie growled and Rarity sighed knowing this was going to be a long tiring day.

-Main music plays-

Rarity flung her eye cover away as she approached Sweetie with an angry look on her. As she got up to her she was ready to say some irritated things until another surprising voice called.

"Well! G'mornin', Rarity!" a male voice greeted and Rarity turned to see her parents sitting at the table. Her father was a white earth pony, wearing a tropical shirt and straw hat, had brown hair, and a mustache. Her mother was a pink unicorn, with her purple colored hair, and wore a red sundress.

"Father! Mother!" Rarity greeted surprisingly.

"I'll have you know that Sweetie Belle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own." Rarity's father said noogying Sweetie's head. Rarity looks at the table and finds that all of the food in literally burnt into a crisp. Cooking is clearly not Sweetie's talent.

"I... figured. [sniffs] I didn't know you could burn juice." Rarity admitted after seeing the beverage was literally ash.

"I've been giving her lessons. I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a cutie mark in fancy cooking by the time we get back from our vacation." Rarity's mother declared.

"Vacation? Is that this week? As in 'starting this very instant this week'?! Uurh. Let me guess: apple sauce?" Rarity asked in disgust after seeing bubbling burnt liquid in a bowl Sweetie placed on the table.

"Nope. Toast! We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have! I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon." Sweetie said and headed for outside.

"So, now, when you say 'a week'... is that, um, seven whole days?" Rarity asked fearfully.

"And six nights, I know! Such a short time to spend with your little sis." Rarity's mother said.

"You gonna eat that?" Rarity's father asked pointing at a plate of burnt oranges and Rarity slides the plate to her father which he gladly accepted.

"But I've got such a long to-do list. Oh well, I suppose 'spend time with your sister' will just have to be added to the list." Rarity said just before she heard a loud crash. She looks to see loads of suitcases and bags brought in by Sweetie.

"Just a few necessities." Sweetie said and Rarity couldn't help but smile uneasily at her parents. Soon it was time for the parent to go on their vacation and they were off in a taxi carriage.

"Now, let's get that kitchen all cleaned up." Rarity said walking into the dirty kitchen.

"Cleaned up? But we haven't even eaten yet." Sweetie pointed out.

"Well now, Sweetie Belle, I appreciate the gesture, but we simply can't eat this breakfast; it's burnt." Rarity said.

"It's not that burnt."

"Never fear, my dear, I'll get a proper breakfast going." Rarity said and hums while she brings out all the needed breakfast items.

"Can I help?" Sweetie asked.

"Oh, er, of course, er, in one moment, Sweetie Belle. Let me just get things started." Rarity said uneasily and prepares breakfast while Sweetie sits back and wait. However Rarity continued to cook breakfast without Sweetie's help the whole time which made her feel left out.

"Rarity! I thought you said I was gonna help!" Sweetie whined.

"You are! You... can... put the garnish on the plates." Rarity said pointing at a small parsley on the counter.

"You mean this parsley?" Sweetie asked and Rarity nodded. Sweetie comes to the table and stands on a chair to ready the parsley on a plate of eggs.

"Okay, now easy! It has to be just right! No need to rush. No! That's too slow. Careful! Back up! Looking for perfection here..." Rarity instructed countless times but Sweetie ends up losing her balance and falls on the table sending the plates of eggs into the air. This annoyed Rarity but soon sees one plate land with the eggs next and finally the parsley floats gently right on it perfectly.

"Not... bad." Rarity said with a raised eyebrow. Later after breakfast Rarity cleans up the kitchen as she wipes down the floors with multiple towels. She even allowed Sweetie to help out as scrubs the floor. As Rarity finishes cleaning the floor and discards the last towel into a pile she looks at the clock as it strikes 2 o'clock.

"[gasps] There are some things I must attend to. Can you take the dirty towels to the laundry room?" Rarity asked and lets the pile of dirty towels land on Sweetie which she happily accepted.

"No problem, I'll make myself useful!" Sweetie said pushing the towels in a basket to the laundry room. As she gets in she notices a nice wool sweater hanging on a cabinet door which gave her an idea. Later as Rarity was about to do some other work she needed to do she quickly notices Sweetie hanging the clothing outside on a string to dry in the sun.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I told you I'd make myself useful. Surprised?" Sweetie asked excitingly.

"Am I? You washed my incredibly expensive one-of-a-kind designer crocheted wool sweater! Do you know how hard these things are to come by?"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that in the heat of the sun, wool- shrinks..." Rarity squeaked just as the sweater shrinks into a tiny unfitting size.

"Oh. Sorry." Sweetie apologized and Rarity started straining as she was about have a blow up on Sweetie but managed to hold on to her composure.

"Well. Back to work. I must create." Rarity declared with emphasis and was about to head into the boutique but found herself stepping in the bucket of water and glared at Sweetie.

"Sorry?" Sweetie questioned.

"Huh. Stay out of trouble, okay? Please?" Rarity ordered impatiently and made her way back to the boutique.

"I just need to do something nice for my sister." Sweetie grumbled silently pushing the bucket of water out of the way. While Rarity works on her designs Sweetie sits in the middle of the selling room boredly.

"Raargh, I'm so bored! When is Rarity gonna finish her work?" Sweetie asked impatiently sliding across the room on her stomach. But she also remembered what Rarity told her.

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" Sweetie remembered Rarity's words and began to ponder on what to do. A stack of colored paper and crayons then caught her attention and made her think of something to do.

"I never got in trouble for drawing. Hmm. This needs something..." Sweetie said after drawing something on a piece of paper. A bright light then catches her attention and turns to see a chest full of sapphire diamonds and gave her an idea. Soon Rarity comes down with a fabric and some scissors to put away.

"Hi, Rarity! I made a special drawing for y-" Sweetie shows Rarity a drawing she made but Rarity screams horrifyingly after seeing the diamonds glued on it not paying attention on what's on it. She rushed to the chest to see it completely empty.

"Oh no! Did you use these gems?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Well, yes, but I know you'll have more in your work room..."

"But, but these are extremely rare baby blue sapphires! I need them for an outfit for an extremely important client!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"[sighs] Sweetie Belle, what am I going to do with you?"

"Oh! We could paint together, we could ride bikes, play chess, sing a song, catch frogs, pillow fight-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh."

"Now I have to go and find some more of these gems!"

"I'll go with you and help!"

"No!" Rarity shouts which made Sweetie give out a saddened look.

"No thank you. You can help by picking up these papers and stacking them, neatly. Put the pens and pencils back exactly where you found them, and please find something to do that doesn't create a large mess for me to clean up!" Rarity ordered and slams the door on her way out.

"Geez Louise, can't I do anything right?" Sweetie groaned. She walks to Rarity's room and was surprised to see the whole room messy. This gave her another great idea that she hope will surprise her sister. Later Rarity returns with a bag full of sapphire gems.

"Sweetie Belle! I'm back! Sweetie Belle?" Rarity called and made a shocked gasp as comes across her room. It was completely reorganized and clean.

"Surprise!" Sweetie pops out with a gleeful smile.

"My- ee- bleh- My inspiration room! What did you do? What did you do?!" Rarity asked in shock.

"When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I'd clean it up for you."

"This wasn't a mess! It was organized chaos! I was just about finished planning my new fashion line, and- and you- you- you went and- and you- and you put everything away!"

"But every time I make a mess, you get upset!"

"But this was my mess, in my house! And now I have to start from scratch!"

"But, I thought it would make you happy."

"Happy?! Happy?!" Rarity growls and looked like she was ready to explode as she grinds her teeth but still managed to keep her composure with a forced smile.

"I- I just need some time alone. Hm!" Rarity ordered and Sweetie understood the message as she walks out sadly. Sweetie walks through the streets of Ponyville with a now angered look encompassing her. She then notices a paper in her vision and realizes it was Applebloom holding an event paper in front of her.

"How's the sleepover at Rarity's goin'?" Applebloom asked.

"Why, it's smashing!" Sweetie mocked as Rarity still keeping her angry look.

"Huh?"

"I just wish we could do something special together that didn't include me goofing anything up."

"The Sisterhoof Social! Applejack an' I do it every year! You an' Rarity can compete against other sister teams in all these neat events!"

"That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out! Rarity will think it's an excellent idea." Sweetie declared but by the time she got back to the boutique and told Rarity of it she immediately declined.

"What a ridiculous idea. A contest at Sweet Apple Acres? It doesn't sound... very... clean." Rarity stated.

"So, what, now you're back to hating messes?" Sweetie scowled.

"Sweetie Belle, watch your tone! I am still your big sister."

"Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes!"

"Sweetie Belle...! Honestly! Playing silly little games in the dirt is just... uncouth! With or without a sister." Rarity said which was about to make Sweetie break down and cry but she had enough of her sisters snootiness.

"Well then... Maybe... maybe I'll try the Sisterhoof Social without a sister! In fact, I think I'll try the rest of my life without a sister!" Sweetie shouted angrily.

"[gasps twice] Oh, I'm the one who's ruining your life?! Really?! Have you looked around this place? I'm the one who'd be better off with no sister!" Rarity retorted.

"Well it looks like we finally agree on something. Neither of us needs a sister!"

"Deal!"

"Deal! Goodbye, un-sister!" Sweetie declared and left after slamming the door which made Rarity growl stubbornly. Sweetie traveled to Sweet Apple Acres where the Apple family prepares for the Sisterhoof Social and told them the whole story.

"'Uncouth'? She said the Sisterhooves Social was 'uncouth'?" Applejack asked in an unbelievable tone.

"Yeah! Uncouth? [belches] Wait. What's uncouth?" Applebloom asked after eating an apple and spitting out some apple chunks answering her own question.

"It's not just the Social. She thinks I'm uncouth." Sweetie said.

"Honey, Rarity thinks everything's uncouth." Applejack assured.

"What's uncouth?" Applebloom asked again with her mouth full.

"It means uncivil. Y'know, bad mannered?" Applejack explained just as Applebloom makes another loud belch.

"Exactly. Sweetie Belle, just give Rarity some time. She'll come around. Sisters always do." Applejack promised looking at her younger sister sweetly.

"Not sisters like Rarity." Sweetie said.

"Come on, now. Applebloom and I got some chores to finish up on. Maybe you can help!"

"You sure you want me to help? I just mess everything up!"

"Oh, come on, that's just stinkin' thinkin'. Watch!" Applejack said and goes the field of with the dropped apples and she started picking up the bruised ones as Applebloom brings in a bucket. Applejack throws the apple and Applebloom catches it in the bucket as the two laughed.

"Good catch there, Apple Bloom! Whoo!" Applejack cheered and continues to kick bruised apples to the bucket.

"This is a chore?" Sweetie asked confusingly.

"Since we can't sell the bruised apples, we gotta collect them all for the pigs to eat." Applejack said.

"It's a lot of work, so we make a game of it. Wanna try?" Applebloom offered.

"Um, okay!" Sweetie hesitated and Applejack kicked a bruised apple to Sweetie but ends up smashing on her horn stuck on it like a shish kabob.

"Ow. You're right, it is hard work." Sweetie admitted.

"That's why we do it..." Applebloom paused.

"Together!" Applejack and Applebloom finish in unison.

"Huh, Rarity never wants to do chores together." Sweetie mumbled. Meanwhile at the boutique Rarity tidies up in her room while Opal relaxes on the floor.

"Ugh, all that work ruined, thanks to Sweetie Belle. Oh my. It's usually a big mess in here." Rarity said after looking in a drawer of organized fabric. She looks back at the stacks of fabric near the mannequins and gasped in delight.

"Id-ee-a! This is genius!" Rarity declared as she levitate many clothing material and tools to the mannequins. Later she finished with her creations and came up with five different designs that is sure to get critics' attention.

"I shall call it 'full spectrum fashions'! If Sweetie Belle hadn't- [clears throat] No matter. She still shouldn't have touched my things without permission. Hm!" Rarity said angrily. Back at the farm Applejack loads up a large barrel with tons of grapes.

"Applebloom! You're up!" Applejack called and Applebloom skips her way to the barrel. Applejack gives her a boost up and Applebloom starts mushing up the grapes into liquid. Applejack turns on the faucet and the juice poor into a jar.

"You're making... grape juice? Rarity would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere near her precious outfits." Sweetie pointed out.

"Well, that's silly!" Applebloom stated and splashed grape juice right on Applejack.

"Applebloom..." Applejack scolded angrily.

"Please, Applejack, she didn't mean-" Sweetie tried to calm her down but she was already charging for the bucket and tackled Applebloom inside. What Sweetie thought was going to be a sister fight what she saw surprised her.

"How d'you like them grapes, y'little whippersnapper!" Applejack said playfully as she noogies Appleblooms head with grapes laughing. Rarity at the meantime takes her new masterpieces into the laundry room.

"Now to get these fabrics washed for my fabulous new line." Rarity said but soon notices the shrunken wool sweater which reminded her of Sweetie.

"Ooh, my favourite sweater... I just can't believe that Sweetie Belle-" Rarity whines to herself and accidentally steps on Opal's tail which made her yowl in anger. Looking at Opal suddenly gave Rarity an idea. She levitated the sweater and put it on Opal as it fits perfectly.

"Oh, Opal-wopal! It's as if Sweetie Belle knew the sweater was perfect for you." Rarity cooed and quickly realized where she was going.

And Sweetie Belle should consider herself perfectly lucky that this thoughtless mishap turned out all right. Hm." Rarity hummed angrily again. At the barn Applejack and Applebloom were hurdling up some stampeding sheep into their pen.

"Applebloom!" Applejack called from the front.

"Got it, sis!" Applebloom responded after bumping a sheep into the rest of the herd.

"Wow. It's as if they were just one pony." Sweetie commented as the two gathered the herd into the pen.

"Yee-haw!" the two sister cheered and high-hoofed each other.

"Way to corral some critters, sis!" Applejack commended.

"You coulda just asked." one of the sheep's said and Applejack slams the gate shut with her hind leg.

"Rarity never high-hoofs me." Sweetie said with a saddened lowered head. At the boutique Rarity finishes up her latest clothing project with the sapphire jewels she needed.

"Perfect! Just one more, and this ensemble is fini! Rrgh, Sweetie Belle! Where's her silly little arts and crafts project?" Rarity growled as she realizes she was out of the gems in the chest. She founded the drawing but after gazing at it fully she couldn't help but teary eyed. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever looked upon as it shows her and her younger sister smiling at each other in the sapphire jewels shaped like a heart.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle! My one and only sister! What have I done? All the time I could have spent with you was wasted complaining and wishing you were gone! Woe is me!" Rarity weeped on the floor.

"No! I must get her back! I must! As Celestia is my witness, I shall never be sisterless again!" Rarity swore proudly. Later that night Applejack, Applebloom, and Sweetie decided to have a camp out near the farm as they roast some marshmallows. It didn't take long for Rarity to notice them from a small distance.

"[gasps] Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed which caught the attention of the others as she trots down.

"Oh, I have been galloping all over looking for you. I-" Rarity was caught off as Sweetie looks away bitterly. Applejack and Applebloom decided not to get involved looking away.

"Oh hello, un-sister. What are you doing here? Better be careful, you might get some dust on you." Sweetie mocked.

"Oh Sweetie Belle, I want to apologize. I am not better off without a sister."

"I'm not better off without a sister either. Spending the day with Applejack and Applebloom made me realize that."

"Oh, Sweetie, you don't know how happy I am to hear-" Rarity places a hoof on Sweetie but she quickly knocks it away.

"And that's why I'm adopting Applejack as my big sister!" Sweetie announced.

"What?!" Rarity screamed as Sweetie rushes over and hugs Applejack.

"What?!" Applejack exclaimed as well.

"What?!" Applebloom joined.

"A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister. Applejack's a real sister." Sweetie stated.

"H- Hold on, Sweetie Belle. Don't get ahead of yourself here." Applejack said pushing Sweetie away slightly.

"Besides, she's my big sister!" Applebloom said angrily as she and Sweetie have a tug-a-war on Applejack.

"Yeah, um-" Applejack couldn't think of what to say.

"Or maybe she should be your sister, so she could teach you what a good sister is supposed to be!" Sweetie said to Rarity.

"Heh, um, actually, I-" Applejack stammered.

"But I don't need lessons on being a good sister, I, I promise! Listen! I'll show you how to cook my favourite quiche! Or, or, I'll show you the proper way to beautify your mane. Won't that be fun? Hm?" Rarity asked sweetly.

"Hm! You want me to go home with you, so we can do what you wanna do?" Sweetie asked irritatedly.

"Uh... yes?" Rarity said with an uneasy smile.

"Just forget it!" Sweetie groaned frustratedly and walks away.

"We're still sisters, right?" Applebloom asked and Applejack nodded happily and Applebloom followed Sweetie with a satisfied smile.

"Well, that apology went swimmingly. Applejack, why do you have to be so good and make me look so bad?" Rarity asked.

"[chuckles] Oh Rarity, once again you're thinkin' about yourself. Bein' sisters is a give and take. You've been doin' a whole lotta takin', but you haven't been doin' a whole lotta givin'." Applejack said.

"Of course I give. I give lessons. Reasonable demands."

"But ya never give in. Bein' sisters is like... apple pie. You can have amazin' apples, and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, but only together you can have a perfect apple pie."

"But apart, all we are is just a pile of mush and some crumbly dry mess... I know what I need to do! I just hope it isn't too late!" Rarity said worryingly. The next day the Sisterhoof Social has been commenced and sisters from around the town have gathered to compete. At one point a pair of sisters won in a pie eating contest and were happy that they received the blue ribbon award together.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Rarity isn't here. Do I see 'uncouth' written all over this contest?" Sweetie asked.

"Look at the size of that pig!" Applebloom exclaimed at a den during a largest pig contest.

"He sure is a cutie." Applejack said.

"That's the last word Rarity would use. [mimicking Rarity] Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! This thing needs a head to toe makeover!" Sweetie mocked which made Applejack and Applebloom looked at each other worriedly. They suddenly heard a horn signalling the start of the final contest.

"It's almost time!" Applejack declared and she and Applebloom were off to meet at the spot.

"Well, you two have fun... sure wish I had a sister to run the race with." Sweetie admitted sadly with teary eyes but soon she was found wearing Applebloom's scarf and Applejack's hat which made her confused.

"You do now!" Applebloom said.

"AB and I figured since we do this every year..." Applejack said.

"I'd like you to borrow my sis so you can give it a try!"

"Sister for a day."

"No way!" Sweetie exclaimed excitingly.

"One... Day." Applebloom stated strictly and Sweetie hugged Applejack.

"One... Day." Applebloom repeated. Soon the whole crowd gathered around Granny Smith on a stage with Big Macintosh accompanying her.

"Is this thing on? I don't think this thing is on. Hello!" Granny Smith spoke in the megaphone backwards. Big Macintosh whispers into Granny's ear the problem.

"What is the- e- oh. You have to say so. Confangled modern doohickeys." Granny scolded at the megaphone and spun it to the correct way.

"Now, the event you've all been waiting fer! The Sister Soci- The Socialhoof- Oh, dabnabbit, you know, the big race! We have five teams this year fer the event! So y'all head on up to the finish line, y'hear?" Granny Smith announced but Big Macintosh corrected her in her ear again.

"The start line! That's what I said." Granny Smith said.

"That's us." Sweetie said as she and Applejack line up with the rest of the competitors at the starting line.

"One... Day. Good luck!" Applebloom reminded again before leaving.

"And may the best sisters win! On your marks..." Granny Smith announced as the competitors prepare themselves.

"Get set..." Granny Smith said and Sweetie intensifies her eyes readying to start. Granny Smith was ready to begin the race until she rocked her chair and accidentally poked her eye on the megaphone.

"Gooooo!" Granny Smith shouts in a painful manner and the racers were off. They first jump over the mud pit obstacle with each successfully jumping across. Sweetie simply skips her way through without sinking until she heard Applejack fall into the pit. Applejack resurfaces at the other end.

"You okay, Applejack?" Sweetie asked worriedly and Applejack nods before they resume their way through the track. They now have to go through the bucket running obstacle with one little filly tripping on one of the buckets. Applejack and Sweetie managed to get through easily. Next was the crate jumping obstacle as ever competitor so far managed to jump across. Applejack gets on top with Sweetie following but hangs on the edge of the crate.

"Applejack, help!" Sweetie shouted. Applejack notices her situation and pulls her up on the other side and they continue their way into the race. Pie eating contest was next and the two instantly ate theirs and advanced. Sweetie was having difficulty in the hay pushing obstacle but Applejack comes in to help and they crossed the line swiftly. They make a turn into the grape juice obstacle as Applejack sends the piles of grapes into the barrel in one go and gives Sweetie a lift into it and started stomping the grapes into juice. After the jar was filled the two were off again.

"You can do it, sister!" Sweetie cheered. After Applejack placed the jar on a chair with other finished ones Sweetie rushes into the apple throwing obstacle where one pair of sisters is having a hard time throwing the apples into their barrel. Applejack lands on the plank of apples and sends them flying into the air. Sweetie picks up her barrel and catches every single apple at once and bumps one stray apple with her flank into the filled bucket. As they rush into the final stages one of the younger competitors wasn't paying attention and finds an apple bumping on her head and lands into the bucket. Applejack and Sweetie head into a chicken coop to ready for the egg balancing obstacle. Two sisters accidentally bumped into each other and sends their eggs smashing into the ground. Applejack and Sweetie however were balancing their eggs together and successfully loaded their basket of eggs without a single drop and hop their way to the finish line. But they soon find themselves spinning from two other sisters zooming by. They quickly got back up and caught of up with the two other racers and was a fierce competition between the pair of sisters. They jump over a fence obstacle and it was anypony's win as they land at the finish line with dirt spreading everywhere. As the dust cleared Applejack and Sweetie see that they missed the finish line by inches while the other two sisters passed and won. The referee hands them the blue ribbon and the two were lifted off the ground in celebration by the audience.

"Ooh, so close! You almost won!" Applebloom said.

"Thank you, Applejack! You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win. That was so much fun!" Sweetie hugged Applejack which caused her hat to fall off. But she gasped as she notices a white horn on Applejack's head. Sweetie wiped the mud off of Applejack's flank and reveals three diamond cutie marks.

"Rarity?!" Sweetie asked in surprise. Rarity shook off the remaining mud off of her and was clean as silk again.

"Wait, where's Applejack?" Sweetie asked and heard a deep gasp coming from the mud pit and sees the real Applejack come out.

"I don't get it." Sweetie said confusingly.

"[chuckles] We switched places over at the very first mud hole." Applejack explained and shook the mud off of her.

"So, we did the whole competition... together?" Sweetie asked.

"That we did, little sister. Well, except for the start line." Rarity said.

"But you finished together!" Applebloom added.

"You mean... you were all in on it?" Sweetie asked and the group nodded with a hum.

"You did this for me?" Sweetie asked going teary eyed.

"Us. I did it for us. You see? We are apple pie!" Rarity declared as she and Sweetie nuzzled each other.

"Huh?" Sweetie questioned.

"Uh, I'll explain later. For now, I think we deserve a celebration!" Rarity announced.

"Yeah!" the others agreed cheerfully.

"Where?" Sweetie asked.

"The spa, of course." Rarity answered and the others fell to the ground laughing.

"No, I- I- I'm serious." Rarity said. Later after their spa treatment the two reunited sisters called over Spike to the boutique to write a lesson they learned about friendship as they have their manes tied up in bows fashionably.

"Very well then, what shall we write to the Princess?" Rarity asked.

"I'll start. Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest." Sweetie quoted.

"I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork. Sometimes it's about compromising. Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little bit dirty." Rarity said.

"A lot dirty." Sweetie corrected.

"A little bit dirty." Rarity said back.

"A lot dirty."

"A little bit dirty!"

"A lo-" the two began having a battle with each other but Spike quickly broke up the two before it could become another heated argument.

"Hold it, hold it! How about 'a medium amount of dirty, not too little, not too much, just right'?" Spike suggested.

"Deal!" the two sisters agreed and hugged each other. Two birds outside chirp happily and nuzzle each other like sisters would. No matter the differences, opinions, or how hard siblings can be it should never break them apart. Because they are a family and always will be for all eternity.


	6. The Cutie Pox

"Today's the day, Cutie Mark Crusaders! I can just feel it! Today's the day we are all gonna get our cutie marks in... bowlin'!" Applebloom announced as she and the other crusaders stand in front of the Ponyville bowling alley.

"Whoo hoo!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Whooo!" Sweetie muffled with a bowling bag in her mouth but spit out to speak more clearly.

"I mean, yaay!" Sweetie cheered.

"Why, after today, we won't even be the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore! We'll be the... the Three Strikes!" Applebloom declared.

"That makes us sound like we've struck out." Scootaloo said.

"Mmm. How 'bout the Pin Twins?" Applebloom suggested.

"But there are three of us." Sweetie reminded.

"Okay then... Um... the Bowlin' Dolls!" Applebloom said.

"The Bowling Dolls! That's it!" Sweetie said.

"Perfect!" Scootaloo agreed.

"All righty then! Let's bowl 'em over!" Applebloom declared and the three fillies entered the bowling alley. While other ponies enjoy bowling in their own aisles Sweetie was first up and rolls her bowling ball with her snout but ends up skewing to the right into the gutter. However she puts out a gleeful smile and walks off with Applebloom and Scootaloo looking at her confusingly from her behavior. Scootaloo was in a bucking position and looks at the all through her legs. She then kicks the ball hard and sends it flying everywhere with onlookers nearly dodging the stray bowling ball. It finally lands on the other side of the gutter but the whole place started staring at Scootaloo which made her chuckle nervously and ran off. Applebloom hesitated as she tried to hold her ball with her mouth. She opened as wide as can and held on the ball. She nearly loses her balance but manages to spit out the ball towards the aisle. She heard pins drop and the crowd cheers.

"Cool! A bowling cutie mark!" a mare exclaimed.

"I did it! I did it!" Applebloom cheered and looked at her flank expecting the cutie mark but to her disappointment she only sees blank.

"Blank?" Applebloom questioned until she realizes the real young filly who earned the bowling cutie mark.

"But... but... what about my ball?" Applebloom asked and sees her ball slowly rolls to the pin and just lightly taps it. This made Applebloom lower her head gloomily and was beginning to lose hope that she'll never find her cutie mark.

-Main music plays-

The three leave the bowling alley with an irritated expression on Applebloom.

"That bowling sure was fun, even if all I got was gutter balls." Sweetie admitted.

"Yeah, at least you were able to keep your ball in your lane. I don't think Mr. Kingpin is ever gonna let me play again! Hey, maybe I could get my cutie mark in demolition!" Scootaloo thought after doing a slick jump on her scooter and she and Sweetie laughed while Applebloom keeps her sour expression.

"Aw, come on, Applebloom." Scootaloo urged.

"I know just what you need to put the bloom back on your apple." Sweetie declared. They went to Sugarcube Corner and they slide a cupcake to Applebloom on the counter.

"A treat from Sugarcube Corner will cheer you up." Sweetie suggested but Applebloom pushed away the cupcake.

"No, it won't." Applebloom said sadly. They went up to Pinkie's room as she throws a party for her.

"A party will cheer you up." Pinkie said excitingly as Applebloom wears a party hat but bounces Pinkie away.

"No, it won't." Applebloom repeated in the same sad tone. They decided to take her to Carousel Boutique to see if Rarity can try and cheer her up.

"A lovely new chapeau will cheer you up." Rarity said putting on a fancy fashioned hat on Applebloom but the feathers lowered themselves depressingly.

"No, it won't." Applebloom said once again and she leaves depressingly. The other two follow her as she makes her way to the Everfree Forest.

"Come on, Applebloom, it's just a cutie mark!" Scootaloo said.

"Or lack of a cutie mark!" Sweetie mentioned.

"Shh! That's not helping! Applebloom! Where are you going?! Applebloom, come back!" Scootaloo shouted but Applebloom continues to stomp her way in the dangerous forest angrily. Scootaloo and Sweetie looked at each other and decided to just leave her alone and left. Applebloom wonders aimlessly in the forest with a pouting expression. Without paying attention she tripped on a root and fell down on a small hill. She hits face first on the ground and felt a pain in her mouth with her ears ringing. She then noticed someone approaching in front of her.

"Well, who is it that we have here? Why, it's Applebloom, my dear!" it was Zecora greeting her politely. Applebloom groaned from the pain she's going through.

"What has happened to you, youth?" Zecora asked and Applebloom opened her mouth to reveal one of her front teeth chipped.

"Ah, you've gone and chipped your tooth. Come with me, I have just the trick, that will fix you up quite quick." Zecora ordered as she leads Applebloom back to her hut.

"I've tried everything, Zecora, and still no cutie mark! Well, I'm gonna be as old as Granny Smith and still have a blank flank!" Applebloom declared with a lisp.

"Your frustration is well understood, but one must be patient for all things good." Zecora said.

"Ugh, I've heard that from every pony I know! And now from every zebra I know! I'm just too impatient to be patient. I just want my cutie mark and I want it now!" Applebloom declared which startled Zecora into dropping a potion into the cauldron which make a small explosion. Zecora glared at Applebloom and she got the message sheepishly backing away.

"For your cutie mark, you will have to wait. We must fix that tooth before it's too late. Now drink down every little drop, and this mixture will mend that chip on top!" Zecora instructed giving Applebloom a bowl of the potion she had mixed up. Applebloom did as told and drank the whole bowl. She looked at her reflection feeling something tingling in her mouth. She opened and sees movement in her chipped tooth and just like that it grew back. She licked it a few and smiled marveling her regrown tooth with a sparkle.

"Oh my star apples, you did it, Zecora! Golly, you have tonics that heal all sorts of ailments. Bad bones, bad back, bad breath..." Applebloom read the inscriptions on each potion bottle.

"Yes little one, it is true, I have many a healing brew." Zecora agreed.

"And not only stuff that fixes the bad, but stuff that brings the good! Good health, good hair... good heavens!" Applebloom gasped and put on a devious look on her.

"Hmm... I bet you can mix up a brew to fix... anything." Applebloom said nearing Zecora and wiggled her flank. Zecora got the message and made a disapproving look.

"There are many mixtures in this room, but none for what you want, dear Applebloom. A magic potion does not hold the key, for a cutie mark, time is the only remedy." Zecora said.

"Fine." Applebloom groan as Zecora prepares a potion by whipping up some powder substance and berries in a mortar pestle.

"Whatcha got goin' on there?" Applebloom asked.

"I am brewing up another mix for a rooster and his chicks. It seems the rooster has lost its crow, making mornings very slow." Zecora said while pulling a unique flower out of a vase.

"Hey, I've seen that flower bloomin' in Ponyville! What is it?"

"It is one we call 'Heart's Desire'. A dash will ignite the rooster's fire. With Heart's Desire, his talent comes into view, and he'll give a mighty cock-a-doodle-doo!"

"Zowie! Heart's Desire, huh?"

"Ay me, but what is this? I have run out of amethyst. I must go get this purple flower, for my brew to have full power!" Zecora said walking out of the hut.

"Yeah, you go, you go." Applebloom gestured with an uninterested tone and stared at the flower with a devilish grin having a plan in mind on how to finally get her cutie mark. Later at the school the little children have fun playing recess as Scootaloo and Sweetie have a conversation with each other. Applebloom passes by and they soon noticed a bright flash from her flank shined on their eyes blinding them for a second. They soon realize what it was seeing it as a silver hoop cutie mark on her flank.

"Aah! Apple Bloom! You got your cutie mark!" the two exclaimed surprisingly with Applebloom producing a proud smile. This got the attention of the other students as they gather around Applebloom to admire her cutie mark. Scootaloo and Sweetie however are confused on what it is and what it meant.

"Um, Apple Bloom... what is it?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah! Is it an 'o'? Is your talent spelling?" Scootaloo asked.

"Or is it a ring? Are you a jewelery maker?" Sweetie mentioned.

"Or is it a powdered donut? 'Cause that sounds delicious." Twist joined.

"Nope, it's a loop-de-hoop!" Applebloom answered putting a loop ring around her waist and started spinning it.

"[gasps] A what now?" Scootaloo asked confusingly.

"A loop-de-hoop! 'Least, that's what I always called it. Applejack made it for me from an old rain barrel when I was littler! Who knew that loop-de-hoop would end up bein' my special talent!" Applebloom said.

"Wow, Applebloom, that's amazing!" Sweetie complimented.

"That's it? That's your talent?" Diamond Tiara asked unimpressed.

"Spinning a hoop around your waist? Puh-lease." Silver Spoon joined also not impressed.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet." Applebloom assured and started standing on her hind legs and moved the hoop to her neck. The two still are not entertained but she suddenly flings it with her tail to the flag pole with it spinning down through the pole. Applebloom caught it at the bottom and swung it back into the air and as it descends back down she caught it back in her waist with a somersault and landed. Now the two were surprised as the rest of the students cheered.

"Applebloom, you're super-duper-loop-de-hooper!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Thanks, everypony!" Applebloom said. The bell rings and Cherilee comes out.

"All right, my little ponies, time for class!" Cherilee announced but soon noticed the gathering near by. She approaches to see Applebloom doing her amazing moves.

"Applebloom?" Cherilee called with an angry expression.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee?" Applebloom answered happily.

"I want you to take your loop-de-hoop into the yard... and give us all a lesson on your amazing loop-de-hooping!" Cherilee announced turning into a happy attitude with the class cheering. Two lines have been formed on both sides of Applebloom with hoops of their own as she walks down the path bouncing her hoop on her tail. A stray hoop suddenly passes in front of her and she sees Snips smiling sheepishly. She passes the hoop back to him spinning it around his neck. She then sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon having a hard time spinning their hoops and both fall to the ground miserably.

"Don't worry, gals. Keep at it and you might get to be half as good as me!" Applebloom teased which made the two growl angrily. Scootaloo and Sweetie however were having a tough time controlling their hoops as well.

"Great job, girls!" Applebloom complimented.

"You're too kind, Applebloom." Sweetie said.

"Yeah, we stink." Scootaloo agreed.

"Nah, you just need a little practice. Soon you'll be able to... hoop and bump! Hoop and hop! Hoop and skip! And hoop and flip!" Applebloom said while showing off the moves she states with the the whole class cheering excitingly which is starting to irritate Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"[laughs] Show us some more, Applebloom." Cherilee said.

"Well, all right, just a few more tricks. But be warned! These are advanced moves, not for beginners. Got that, Diamond Tiara?" Applebloom asked smugly and Diamond Tiara growls furiously.

"I call this one the hoop-la!" Applebloom said and started spinning the hoop around her tail rapidly which made strong winds with the students trying to hold themselves to the ground from the strength of the winds. Applebloom suddenly started to take off into the air like a helicopter. While in midair a flash suddenly appeared on Applebloom's flank and she looks to see a spin plate cutie mark under her hoop cutie mark. She gasped in shock losing her concentration and falls to the ground. It didn't take long for the others to notice the astounding change.

"Another cutie mark? Hah! I guess that last trick was a lot of hoop-la. Those cutie marks are fake!" Diamond Tiara declared which made every student gasp in shock.

"What? No they're not!" Applebloom countered.

"Miss Cheerilee, have you ever heard of a pony with two cutie marks?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I must say that I never have, but maybe Applebloom has two special talents!" Cherilee mentioned.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see you do that!" Silver Spoon challenged pointing at the spinning plate cutie mark on Applebloom.

"Spin plates!" Snips shouted and passes the sticks while Snails passes the plates.

"Yeah!" Snails joined as the sticks and plates come flying to Applebloom. She thought she was going to blow it but as the sticks landed on her nose following with the plates on them they began spinning with Applebloom balancing them steadily. The whole gasped at the amazing feat.

"Two cutie marks?" Sweetie exclaimed.

"Two talents?" Scootaloo joined.

"Aw yeah!" Applebloom cheered radically.

"Our friend..." Sweetie paused.

"...is the most special pony ever!" Scootaloo and Sweetie finished in unison.

"Alright, everypony, You ready for a real show?" Applebloom asked and leads the whole class to town. Soon a crowd began to gather around to witness Applebloom's talents. She tosses the hoop into the air with the plates and sticks following through the hoop. She catches the stick and plates on her nose again with one stick and plate on top of the other and caught the hoop on her right hind leg. Next she starts rolling on the hoop like a unicycle while balancing the spinning plates on her hooves. She then starts going through the hoop like Applejack would do with her lasso and spin the plates on each side of the ground as she goes. The audience cheers to this astounding show Applebloom is putting on. Rainbow Dash is snoring on a cloud above napping after a hard day's work. Applebloom used this as one of her stunts and threw the hoop up to Dash making only the small ring she still sleeps on and Applebloom catches the ring again spinning it on her hoof. Shortly Sweetie shows Zach Lanson, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity the show which surprised the three Zach and Twilight the most. Applebloom suddenly threw the hoop at Twilight's forehead which made it spin her mane. As it stopped it made it into Rarity's exact mane style to her and especially Spike's delight shown in his loving eyes. Pinkie trots down the street happily but soon notices Applebloom roll on the hoop behind her and trips in surprise. The Apple family realizes what Applebloom has accomplished and she gets back to back with Granny Smith spinning the hoop on each others neck. Applejack whistles for attention and she kicks a table with pie and a stack of plates sending them into the air. Applebloom catches them all and sends them back into the air as she throws the hoop up to the pie slicing it into pieces. The plates land on separate tables with the pies following to most of the crowds delight. Applebloom smiles proudly as the audience cheers for her. Zach and Twilight however had suspicious looks on them.

"I thought you said her talent was arts and crafts." Twilight whispered after fixing her mane.

"It is... at least it was. But that's not what surprises me. Two cutie marks and two different talents at the same time? That's impossible. Something fishy is going on and I intend to find out." Zach stated determinedly. Later that night the Apple family return home with as tired Applebloom still getting praise from her family.

"Yee haw, little sis! Congratulations on gettin' not just one, but two cutie marks! We're mighty proud of you, right Big Macintosh?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh simply answered.

"I've never seen anythin' like it, have you Big Mac?"

"Nnnope."

"Why, the way you were a-hoopin' and a-hoppin' and kickin' and spinnin' reminded me of when I was a spry young filly." Granny Smith said doing a dancing pose but soon felt a painful cramp in her back.

"Guh, charlie horse, charlie horse!" Granny Smith exclaimed until Big Macintosh pushed on her back and fixed it.

"Ooh, that's better." Granny Smith said.

"Why Applebloom, I think you're ready to hit the rodeo circuit right now!" Applejack declared.

"Actually, I'm ready to hit the hay right now. I'm plum tuckered. I'll see y'all in the mornin'. Night!" Applebloom said making her way up to her room.

"Night! Oh my, little Apple Bloom has finally blossomed, hasn't she, Big Mac?" Applejack asked proudly.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh answered again. Soon the whole family went to their beds and went into their slumbers. One moment that night Applejack heard an annoying tap dancing sound as she grunts awake.

"What in tarnation is that?" Applejack grumbled. She hears the tapping sound coming from Applebloom's room and went over to check up on her.

"Applebloom, what is all that awful-" Applejack stops after seeing her sister shockingly tap dance uncontrollably with a third tap dancing shoe cutie mark.

"Tapping? Three cutie marks?!" Applejack exclaimed in shock.

"Help me! Help me!" Applebloom begged desperately.

"C'mere, you!" Applejack said trying to grab Applebloom's tail but the hoop whacks her in the face several times shouting in pain and backs off. She tries to grab her legs and stop them from tapping but they started vibrating her and shook her off.

"I'm sorry, Applejack! I dunno how to make it stop!" Applebloom said.

"Well I know somepony who might!" Applejack stated boldly. She later took Applebloom to the library where both Zach and Twilight are astound on this unexplainable phenomenon. Zach lowers his unicorn horn at Applebloom's cutie mark and tried to cast a reverse spell. This went on repeatedly as it disappears for one second and reappears. Zach was eventually spent and panted exhaustively as Applebloom continues to tap dance.

"I... [pant] I can't stop it. This is beyond the limit of my powers." Zach said.

"I still don't believe this. Three cutie marks. Three talents. I've never seen anything like it! I was just reading something about unusual equine illnesses. What was it?" Twilight asked search through some book shelves to find her book.

"Perplexing Pony Plagues, perhaps?" Spike mentioned from a ladder holding a book and jumped off landing on Twilight's back.

"Yes, Spike, you're amazing!" Twilight complimented happily.

"Yes, well, I do have some talents." Spike said proudly as he lies the book on the book stand and Twilight flips through the pages.

"Hay fever... the trots... [gasps] Cutie pox!" Twilight gasped coming across a page similar to Applebloom's condition.

"Cutie pox?!" the other four questioned.

"Cutie pox. This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the paleopony period!" Twilight read.

"Heh, say that ten times fast!" Spike chuckled and got disapproving looks from Zach and Twilight and was bounced off of her back.

"This is serious, Spike. This could be a dangerous disease that could be hard to fix." Zach stated.

"Random cutie marks appeared all over the ponies' bodies, causing them to perform all the talents that came with them!" Twilight read.

"Just like me!" Applebloom said still tap dancing.

"Yes, but what's the cure? What's the cure?!" Applejack asked desperately.

"...It says here there's no known cure!" Twilight said.

"No known cure?!" the four asked in shock.

"The cause of the breakout was never discovered, and the cutie pox disappears as mysteriously as they arrived!" Twilight finished.

"Oh no!" Applebloom cried. Suddenly a flash was made on her flank and appeared a French lily flower.

"Sacrebleu ! Plus de marques de cutie! [gasps] Qu'est-ce c'est?! Je parle français?!" Applebloom spoke in a French like accent.

"Oh crud." Zach uttered.

"My sister's speakin' in fancy!" Applejack exclaimed.

"She needs help!" Twilight said.

"I know she needs help! We can't just wait for this to go away! We gotta find somepony to mix up a cure! And fast!"

"Tout de suite!" Applebloom added.

"Not some pony... some zebra!" Twilight corrected.

"Zecora!" Applejack caught on with confidence. Soon the group began galloping for Zecora but Applebloom was having a tough time catching up with her tapping hooves.

"Hurry, hurry!" Applejack urged desperately.

"Dépêchez-vous!" Applebloom spoke in French. Suddenly a hammer and pick on her leg. She uncontrollably made a marble statue of a pony on a shell getting some surprised onlookers. Another cutie mark appeared on her stomach with a hat and chimney cleaner and went up to a rooftop cleaning the soot out of a chimney. An accordion cutie mark then appeared on her her leg and she started playing an accordion still gaining a bewildered audience. A lion taming cutie mark then appeared and she started whipping roaring lions with a stool in her other hoof. Once again another cutie mark appeared on her revealing chess pieces. She beats an elderly pony at chess to his annoyance. Cutie mark after cutie mark she gains new talents uncontrollably with no sign of stopping as Zach, Twilight, and Applejack look at each other worriedly while Spike eats popcorn enjoying the events taking place.

"She's cursed!" a flower shop owner declared shockingly while Applebloom balances on a flag rope with a pole.

"Hexed!" another mare added as Applebloom now sky flying.

"Enchanted!" another mare joined.

"No, she's not." Spike assured and the three dramatic mares sighed in relief.

"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox." Spike explained.

"Cutie pox?!" nearly the whole town shouted in fear and started panicking shutting all door and windows and even some started running away from town not taking the risk of catching the disease. The town was quiet with nothing around but Zach, Twilight, Applejack, Spike, and a lone tumble weed rolling across the streets.

"Well... that could've been worst." Zach mumbled.

"I thought I had removed their fear, the last time that I visited here. But, doors are barred and shutters shut, guess I should've stayed inside my hut." Zecora appeared next to the three ponies and assumed with an offended expression.

"Zecora! Applebloom has cutie pox! We were just on our way to see if you had a cure!" Twilight explained.

"But magically you're here! Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'?" Applejack asked.

"My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found. I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Applebloom, some had mysteriously left my room. Applebloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away?" Zecora asked with a suspicious look on her while Applebloom lifts weights. Just then another cutie mark appeared on her forehead with two sponges.

"I, um..." Applebloom stuttered sheepishly before heading to a building cleaning the windows with the ponies inside putting on radiation suits not risking to get infected.

"A cutie pox cure I have forsooth, for healing power is in the seeds of truth." Zecora said taking out three seeds from her saddle basket with her tail.

"Well- well then give 'em to her! Quick!" Applejack urged.

"These seeds must be planted in the ground. With the truth, they'll grow, and the cure is found." Zecora explained which made the other three ponies looked at each other confusingly.

"Come again?" Applejack questioned.

"The seeds of truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, true and pure." Zecora said glaring at Applebloom intensely. Applebloom noticed this which made her gulp nervously.

"Well then let's get to it!" Applejack said and bumped Zecora's tail sending the seeds up into the air. They landed in a hole Applejack dug up and she buried them.

"Alright, they're planted, now somepony tell the truth!" Applejack ordered hoping someone will confess a secret. Nearby Pinkie Pie witnesses Applebloom's condition with a nervous expression on her. Another cutie mark suddenly appeared on Applebloom as a tornado. She began spinning uncontrollably with the others watching in worry.

"Somepony! Anypony!" Applejack pleaded in desperation but all the citizens hid in fear including the other two crusaders. Pinkie continued to sweat nervously and finally decided to confess something.

"Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes, but I really ate three!" Pinkie confessed quickly and the three looked at the ground where the seeds are but nothing popped out and they looked back at her.

"Okay six! I ate six corn cakes!" Pinkie confessed again and the three looked at the ground again but still nothing.

"Pinkie!" Zach said urgently.

"[cries] Make it stop! Oh, make it stop!" Pinkie begged.

"Wah, I can't stand it any more! It's me! I admit it! I didn't earn my cutie mark! They're all fake!" Applebloom finally admitted which made her stop spinning.

"I'm now sensing movement down there." Zach said as the girls looked down to see movement at where the seeds are.

"I figured the Heart's Desire would help me get what I wanted most! So when Zecora left her hut, I mixed up a special potion and put the rest of the Heart's Desire in it!" Applebloom explained getting every pony to come out of their hiding assured that everything is not too dangerous now. Just then a stem sprouted out from the ground and blossomed a beautiful white and pink pedal flower which made the whole town gasp in awe. Applebloom immediately ate the flower and sighed in relief collapsing to the ground. Soon all her fake cutie marks are going away to the point where she is back to being a blank flank again.

"Applebloom!" Sweetie shouted happily.

"Are you okay?" Scootaloo asked worryingly.

"I'm great, and I've never been happier to be a blank flank. But I'm awful sorry I lied, 'specially to you gals. I was so desperate for my cutie mark, I just got carried away. And I'm really sorry I snuck those flowers from you, Zecora. I- I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to come by again." Applebloom said with a lowered head.

"Now, Applebloom, do not be silly. You are always welcome, my little filly. With each mistake you learn something new, growing up into a better you." Zecora said.

"Hey, that's a perfect lesson to write to the princess! Hey Zecora, do you mind if you stay for a bit and-" Zach turned to Zecora but realized she disappeared without a trace surprising the group.

"Oh... hmm." Zach muttered.

"Applebloom, would you mind writing to Princess Celestia and telling her what you've learned?" Twilight asked.

"I'd be happy to, Twilight! Spike?" Applebloom called.

"Ready!" Spike confirmed with a quill and scroll.

"Dear Princess Celestia, waiting for what your heart desires can be really hard. So, you may try to take a shortcut. But this dishonesty never works, because you didn't earn what your heart desired. The only cure is being honest with yourself, and others. And that's something every heart desires." Applebloom said as Spike writes down the letter and sent the note with his fire breath.

"I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience." Applejack said proudly.

"Yup! All good things come to those who wait... Well, I've waited long enough!" Applebloom quickly declared which made the three grown ponies look at each other bufuddled.

"Actually, that was way too long." Scootaloo stated as the three crusaders took off.

"What?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"But you just-!" Zach joined in a very bewildered state unable to finish his sentence.

"So what are we gonna do today to earn our cutie marks?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, I was thinking, for a pony who's never mixed up a potion before, you sure stirred up something fierce." Scootaloo suggested.

"Yeah! So what if your talent is potion making?" Sweetie mentioned.

"Oh my gosh, totally! Let's go talk to Zecora, now!" Applebloom announced and the other two cheered as they make their way through the forest. Nothing should be rushed no matter how much you want something. Be patient and the reward will be even grander. Then again the quicker the better.


	7. May the Best Pet Win

On a warm sunny day in the skies Rainbow Dash zooms through the air enjoying the wonders of flight. She does some daring moves like loops, backwards swimming in the sky, and spinning. During her flight she heard a hoot and looked back to see Owlowiscious flying behind her.

"Who? Oh, it's you, Owlowiscious. C'mon, try and keep up!" Dash challenged and began going faster with Owlowiscious shortly catching up. They have a heated competition neck to neck. As they enjoy the race Dash suddenly heard a bark. She looks at Owlowiscious and the sight surprises her as his head is now Winona's.

"Winona? I mean... Winona's head?! Um, is this weird, or is it just me?" Dash asked herself. His head suddenly turned in to Angel's head and into Gummy's body.

"Angel? Gummy?! Okay, this is officially beyond weird now and right on down to freaky town." Dash muttered to herself staring at the deformed owl. The Angel head opened his mouth and out popped a hissing Opal which startled Dash into falling to the Earth. She notices everything around her was stretching before her very eyes descending into darkness. Dash woke up on a tree branch horrifyingly still unable to clarify on what just happened. She heard hissing and barking and sees Opal on the branch next to her hissing and swiping her claw at a barking Winona along with the rest of the gang's pets. Dash swiped her sweaty forehead in relief thankful that it was only a dream. But what did the dream meant she wondered?

-Main music plays-

As the dog and cat continue hissing and barking at each other Dash sees the pets' owners approach playing with their respected animals.

"Sincerest apologies, Rainbow, if our pets were bothering you. Say you're sorry, Opal." Rarity ordered with Opal landing on her back but the cat hissed rudely.

"She's... sorry." Rarity said sheepishly.

"What are you all doing out here?" Dash asked curiously.

"Why, we always round up our critters for a regular ol' Pony Pet Playdate in this park." Applejack answered playing fetch with Winona.

"Uh, you do?"

"Same time every week."

"I thought you knew. You didn't know? She didn't know?" Fluttershy asked worriedly fiddling the ground with her hoof.

"I guess we never told her." Zach Lanson pointed out.

"Well we had initially planned on inviting Rainbow, of course, except–" Twilight Sparkle was about to explain.

"We were totally gonna invite you, Rainbow, then Zach and Twilight remembered that you don't even have a pet, and Rarity remembered that you really like to take naps in the afternoon, so Applejack figured you wouldn't be missing out on anything anyway, and Fluttershy and I nodded our heads in agreement like this." Pinkie said in one fell swoop and shook Fluttershy's head up and down.

"Oh, please don't be mad at us." Fluttershy begged still nodding uncontrollably .

"Oh, I'm not mad. You all are right. Not much point of a Pony Pet Playdate for me if I'm a pony without a pet, right?" Dash asked calmly.

"Eeexactly. So, if you'll excuse us... " Applejack said and the group began playing with their own pets while Dash flies back up to her branch to resume her nap. However the sounds of the pets and owners having fun was getting to her and she couldn't stand the thought anymore.

"Hey, now wait a minute! Just because I don't have a pet now doesn't mean I never want a pet!" Dash declared.

"Ohh! Y- y- Oh, really? You really want a pet? Really? 'cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house. Oh, and I know you'll just love them, and they'll love you, oh! And you'll be best friends forever and ever! Oh!" Fluttershy squealed in pure delight flying Dash over to her cottage. When they arrived her home was infested with all sorts of creatures like sea creatures, tropical creatures, desert creatures, farm creatures, and even some flying creatures. All sorts of animal choices await Dash.

[Fluttershy]

Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight

It's abundantly clear

That somewhere out here

Is the pet that will suit you just right

[Rainbow Dash]

I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules

It's of utmost importance

The pet that I get

Is something that's awesome and cool

[Fluttershy]

Awesome and cool, got it!

I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see

[Rainbow Dash]

I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me

[Fluttershy]

Sure! How 'bout a bunny?

They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be

[Rainbow Dash]

Cutesy, wootsie? Have you even met me?

[Fluttershy]

Rainbow, have faith

You see, I will bet you

Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you

"Come on, the sky's the limit!" Fluttershy urged.

"Sky is good. I'd like it to fly." Dash said.

"Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you!" Fluttershy said after a kitten nuzzles Dash.

"Pass." Dash rejected.

[Fluttershy]

I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide

There are otters and seals

With massive appeal

"Otters and seals do not fly." Dash pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!" Fluttershy said and the seal claps it's flippers excitingly.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Dash declared and was ready to leave.

[Fluttershy]

Wait! There must be a pet here

That will fit the ticket

How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket?

"Bigger. And cooler." Dash repeated impatiently.

"Bigger, cooler. Right." Fluttershy remembered.

[Fluttershy]

I've got just the thing in that tree, Da sh

Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely

"It's just a squirrel." Dash said looking at a squirrel in a tree.

"Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel!" Fluttershy corrected throwing the squirrel into the air and opens it's webbed wings before floating down to the ground next to Dash.

"...Yeah. So, like I was saying..." Dash said.

[Rainbow Dash]

Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it

I need a pet to keep up with me

Something awesome, something flying

With coolness that defies gravity!

"I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly." Fluttershy said.

"Ya think?" Dash asked unamusingly.

[Fluttershy]

I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky

Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly

"Better, but cooler." Dash said.

[Fluttershy]

I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan?

There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that

There are falcons and eagles

They are both quite regal

Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat?

"Now you're talking... But instead of just one standout, now that's too many." Dash pointed out.

[Rainbow Dash]

So many choices, and such riches aplenty

"Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me." Fluttershy said.

[Rainbow Dash]

The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too

Do you have something in a yellow striped bat?

"No." Fluttershy answered.

[Fluttershy]

I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you

[Rainbow Dash]

What to do, what to do? [gasp]

A prize! That's it! There's really just one way

To find out which animal's best

Hold a contest of speed, agility, and gu ts

That will put each pet to the test

[Fluttershy]

Don't forget style, that should be considered

[Rainbow Dash]

Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter

[Fluttershy]

The one who is awesome as cool

[Rainbow Dash]

Just like me

Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best

[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash]

So a contest we will see

[Rainbow Dash]

Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet

[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash]

In the world for me!

[Fluttershy]

May the games

[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash]

Begin

"And may the best pet win!" Dash announced. They later gathered every single flying pet down near Town Square where Dash wears a coach cap and a whistle. She blows her whistle and all the flying animals line up horizontally with the rest of the group cheering from behind but Dash quickly blew her whistle at them and shushed them and they silenced.

"Sorry." Zach murmured.

"So! You all think you've got what it takes to be my pet, do ya? Well, we'll just see about that! If any of you don't think you can handle it, bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers." Dash said in a bold commanding voice as the ladybug slowly descends easily giving up.

This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to step up your game! You call that flapping?!" Dash asked at a slowly flapping butterfly and it increased it's flapping speed.

"That's better. There's only room on Team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme! Any questions?" Dash asked flying into the air.

"I got one. Does she understand what a pet really needs?" Applejack whispered.

"Yeah, like care and attention, love and affection- ugh! And breath mints!" Twilight added after getting licked in the face by Winona which made Zach chuckle a bit. Fluttershy comes in pushing a turtle like creature in with the rest of the flying group.

"Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and-" Fluttershy advised to the turtle animal.

"Seriously, Fluttershy! The turtle? What did you bring that thing here for?" Dash asked.

"Technically he's a tortoise, and he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet. He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here." Fluttershy assured as Dash stares at the tortoise with a blink which it blinked back very slowly.

"No." Dash said bitterly.

"Oh, just let him try."

"Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up. Look at him!" Dash said pushing the tortoise with it rolling on it's shell and back.

"It won't hurt to let him try." Fluttershy said.

"But-"

"Just let him try?" Fluttershy begged pushing the tortoise right at Dash's cheek with a pleading smile.

"Grrgh, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game, you know!" Dash stated in the tortoise's face.

"I thought these were games!" Zach shouted.

"Shut up! Alright, now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet. Speed, agility, guts, style. Coolness, awesomeness, and radicalness." Dash said posing cool with sunglasses on.

"Aren't those all the same thing?" Twilight asked with Dash lowering her glasses at Twilight.

"You would think that, Twilight. And that's why you would never qualify to be my pet." Dash said patting Twilight on the head which produced an annoyed look from her. They soon moved to the Ponyville track to test the flying competitors speed.

"Speed! On your marks..." Dash announced as the pets line up at the starting line.

"Get set..." Dash said and the racers unfurled their wings. She finally blew her whistle and the pets were off at high speeds. The tortoise however was incredibly slow still lifting it's leg.

"Sorta speedy... not speedy... pretty speedy... could be more speedy..." Dash said after studying the bat, butterfly, duck, and owls speeds. The hawk however zooms by the owl which made all of it's feather pop out making it completely bald. The hawk crosses the line and halts at an incredible rate.

"Yeah! That's speed!" Dash cheered with the rest of the group shortly joining as the rest of the flyers finish. The tortoise finally takes it's first and only step.

"That's just sad." Dash stated. Next they go to the agility course where many obstacles in many varieties await.

"Agility!" Dash announced as the butterfly goes through the hoops easily.

"Sorta agile..." Dash commented and moves on to the flamingo who clumsily falls off the teeter totter like balance.

"Not agile..." Dash said and watches the toucan fly through the wavy tube.

"Pretty agile..." Dash admitted as she moves on to the bat who easily made it through one of the hoops normally.

"Could be more agile..." Dash said. The tortoise tried to perform something stretching out it's neck but ends up falling down.

"Wanna know the opposite of agility? That." Dash said rather sternly. Suddenly the humming bird began swooping through every obstacle at great speeds and outstanding agility making it look like it was nothing. The group cheered at the humming bird's success.

"Yeah baby, now that's what I call agility! Don't leave me hangin'!" Dash called offering her hoof for a high five. The humming bird comes over and claps her hoof only for it to slowly fall weakly and quickly fly back up.

"I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that." Dash said writing it down on her board while the humming bird flies away with a saddened lowered head. Soon was the 'guts' test while Dash holds Rarity's cat cage and lowers it to the ground.

"Okay! Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?" Dash asked while placing a mouse toy in front of the cage and opens it. Out comes an aggressive growling Opal sheathing her claws which made the animals cower in fear. However the butterfly flew over to Opal and as she was ready to swipe the butterfly it opened it's colorful wings and mesmerized her. She easily took the toy and flew it over to Dash.

"Now that takes guts!" Dash commended with the pony group smiling in awe. The cage was suddenly tipping over ready to trap Opal. But she was knocked out of her trance and quickly evade it and began clawing the tortoises shell screeching as it retreats to it's shell. Dash noticed this but didn't want to get involved and moved on to the next test.

"Style!" Dash said as Rarity takes photos of Dash and every animal. The first was with the bat both wearing shades, holding the hawk proudly, playing fencing with the humming bird, one with the owl with a clean school style outfit and hair style which made Zach snicker loudly at the sight, and played curling with the eagle. Rarity took another picture of Dash wearing a scarf and skis with the butterfly.

"Any pet of mine's gotta look good, 'cause you gotta make me look good!" Dash said after Rarity puts some makeup on her. The final picture was with the tortoise standing on a stool with a ribbon on it's shell. As Rarity took the picture the tortoise cowered back into it's shell with Dash producing an uneasy look at it. Next was the 'coolness' test.

"Coolness!" Dash said and points at the owl which produced a hoot.

"Sorta cool." Dash said pointing at the duck next which made a quack.

"Not cool." Dash commented and pointed at the bat which made a bat cry.

"Pretty cool." Dash said moving at the toucan who made a toucan squawk.

"Could be cooler." Dash said moving on the the wasp which only produces buzzing.

"Not what I had in mind." Dash admitted going to the butterfly next which opened it's mouth but didn't make a noise.

"I can't hear you!" Dash shouted and looked at the tortoise as it made very sickly coughing.

"Eugh." Dash uttered disgustingly. Suddenly the eagle cried which got Dash's attention.

"Now that's a cool sound!" Dash commended. They then moved on to the 'awesome test' as the bat shows off his echo hearing sense.

"Sorta awesome." Dash said and looked at the toucan which only stuck out it's tongue.

"Not awesome." Dash said looking at the flamingo next as it lifted it's leg and balanced on the other.

"Could be more awesome." Dash admitted and watched the owl as it rotated it's head three hundred and sixty degrees like any owl would.

"Hohoho, yeah, that is awesome!" Dash cheered excitingly.

"Our owl does that all the time, what makes that one special?" Zach asked as Twilight shrugged. Dash then turned her attention to the tortoise as it retreated it's head into it's shell.

"Uh, you did that already. That's pretty much all you can do, huh?" Dash asked unimpressed. They move on to the 'radicalness test' where all the animals have to perform tricky talents. The duck was up first tap dancing with a cane and an old stage performer hat. Dash was not happy about it. Next was the eagle who knitted a sweater of Dash on it but she was still not satisfied. The hawk tried to perform a magic card trick thinking the one diamond card was Dash's but it was not still disappointing Dash. The wasp performed shapes in a flashlight like duck, rabbit, and a ship but at the time Dash fell asleep. However the bat managed to make the familiar tune Zach keeps hearing on several drinking glasses upside down. When he was done he does his bat screech at it which made them shatter into dust.

"Whoa! That was truly awesome! But... I'm afraid this is the radicalness competition, so I'm gonna have to take some points off." Dash said. Finally the tortoise was up and was ready to perform all sorts of stunts like jumping over a toy shark infested pool from a spring, go through a guillotine, a roller coaster loop like obstacle, through a ring of fire, and land on a net for the finish. When the tortoise jumped for the spring he miserably failed landing on it's shell struggling to get back up as the curtain lowers. Dash sighs and approaches the tortoise.

"Listen, turtle..." Dash said.

"Tortoise." Fluttershy corrected popping from behind the curtains.

"Whatever! You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut and who didn't." Dash said as it slowly blinks like it did earlier while they stare at each other for a couple moments before the tortoise croaked.

"You didn't." Dash pointed out and pointed at the sky as the pony group cheers for the finalists the owl, the eagle, the falcon, and the bat.

"I mean... A for effort and everything, you gave it your best shot, maybe I've got a gold star sticker around here somewhere you can have, but, seriously, go home. You're starting to creep me out." Dash whispered forcing a smile as the tortoise gives out puppy like eyes to her which is still making her uncomfortable.

"So, anyway, you're all outstanding competitors, but there can only be one of you who's number one. So the final, tie-breaking contest is going to be... pause for dramatic effect ...a race against me! Through Ghastly Gorge! Dun dun dun!" Dash sung in the middle of the large gorge just as the eagle cried out.

"Gesundheit." Dash said offering a tissue to the eagle. She lands on the side of a cliff where the competitors meet with the group watching from above.

"Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary. It's fun. Heh. I've flown through it a million times myself, so, obviously I'll be at the front of the pack. But whichever of you make it across the finish line with me will have proven you can keep up with me, and will have earned the honor, and glory, of getting to be my pet! Ready?" Dash said as she and the flyers prepare.

"Setgo!" Dash said swiftly and took off flying catching the others off guard. They take off with the tortoise looking on at the large landscape but was determined to compete and try to win the race.

"Woohoo! Haha! Try to keep up!" Dash shouts as she flies through the canyons with the fliers not too far behind. After flying through more of the gorge's obstacles she soon comes across a cave with a whirlwind trying to push her back but she forces her way through the other side wiping off the dust and fixing her mussed mane.

"Can't catch me, ha ha!" Dash laughed as she continues to fly off. The rest of the fliers caught up into the tunnel but each struggles to pass through as the wind forces them back. The bat especially is having the hardest time as it's webbed wings forces him completely back out of the entrance. It regained it's composure and resumes his way back into the race. From a great distance from behind the tortoise slowly tries to catch up the rest of the racers panting and sweating. Dash whistles a little tune as she flies to a thorn patch.

"C'mon, slowpokes! You wanna win, don't ya?" Dash asked and flew into the patch with the rest of the fliers not to far behind. Dash easily passes by each thorn branch even doing a daring move on one. The eagle enters the patch first quickly gets it's wing caught on a thorn. The owl had a tough time trying to find a way through the maze. The hawk too got it's wings stuck and was soon found spinning after the bat collides with it. It's echo hearing senses was able to help out of the patch and blows a raspberry at the other competitors as they shortly were able to find their way out with the hawk still having a thorn branch on it's wing. They soon caught up with Dash waiting in front of another canyon with giant holes on the sides.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Watch out for the Quarray eels! They don't like it when you get too close to their nests, like this." Dash demonstrated as she flies through the canyon with giant eel heads popping out and trying to eat her but she avoids every head. This frightened the fliers as the eel heads return to the nests. The bat goes first and soon finds itself in a mouth of an eel but fought back inside to the point it eventually popped out from the nose. The eagle was next and eel snaps it's jaws at the eagles head flying back with no head but pops back out from it's neck. The owl barely kept another eel from eating it and escaped before he can bite down on it. Another eel managed to capture the hawks tail trying to pull it in while it tries to fly back out as it eventually did.

"Easy, peasy, one-two-threesy! Right guys?" Dash asked confidently while flying backwards. Without paying attention to where she's flying she collides with a wall back first and the side of the hill began to crack to the top. This sends large slabs of boulders toppling down and Dash nearly avoided one that was about to land on her while she regains her composure.

"AVALANCHE!" Dash shouted as she tries to evade every falling boulder. The fliers passed by not realizing they just left Dash.

"Hey! Whoaaaa!" Dash tried to call but she was found being hit by a falling boulder as the whole side of the mountain collapses. As the dust cleared Dash comes out unharmed shaking her head. She was ready to fly and catch up with the rest of the competitors but as she was in midair she finds herself being forced back to the ground. She notices that one of her feathers is stuck underneath a giant rock and struggled to get it free but it proved useless.

"C'mon... no! Wait! Come back! Don't leave me! I'm the one who's supposed to win! I don't wanna end up stuck here... forever! Oh no, nonono, th-this can't be happening. Forever is way too long to be trapped in Ghastly Gorge. I mean, it's like, forever! Somepony! Anypony! Help me!" Dash screamed desperately as her voice echos through the gorge. After long moments of waiting Dash sat down sulkingly with a sad expression on her and was ready to cry about to lose hope. She suddenly heard footsteps which perked her head up excitingly looking around to see if anyone's approaching. She then saw a shadow coming her way.

"Wahoo! My prayers have been answered! Oh, thankyouthankyoutha-" Dash quickly stopped her celebration as she realizes her rescuer was the tortoise slowly approaching her.

"You?! Oh no! Now I'm not only going to be stuck here forever, I'm gonna be stuck here with the most annoying turtle in the world!" Dash declared angrily and sat back down as the tortoise dug a small hole under the boulder and stuck it's head under it.

Gyh, I'm doomed. DOOMED, I tell you!" Dash cried and started to cry burying her head into her hooves. But then the tortoise began lifting it's small head and to Dash's surprise it began lifting it up the giant heavy boulder thus freeing her wing. Meanwhile back at the finish line the group cheered as they see the competitors arrive. First the hawk crosses the line following the the eagle, the bat, and finally the owl. They're cheering died down as they noticed no Rainbow Dash passed by which got them concerned and worried.

"Hm, something's not right here." Twilight said and brought out her binoculars to take a look into the distance but Fluttershy cut in front of her and looked through the binoculars.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked worriedly and Applejack shortly cut in front of Fluttershy to take a look for herself.

"Great galloping galoshes! There's been an avalanche in there!" Applejack said seeing the large piles of boulders in the distance.

"Rainbow!" Spike exclaimed worryingly as the group began chattering worriedly.

"Me and Owlowiscious can fly in there and-" Zach said as he summons his pegasus wings with Owlowiscious on his back ready to fly off.

"Wait! Look!" Pinkie pointed at the distance and the group sees a odd looking shadow approaching from the dust.

"It's the turtle!" Fluttershy exclaimed excitingly.

"Tortoise!" the others corrected.

"Oh, whatever..." Fluttershy said.

"And he's carrying something on his back..." Twilight pointed out and as the turtle came closer into view it was Dash with a bandage wrapped around her waist.

"Ahh! It's Rainbow Dash! It's her! It's Rainbow!" Pinkie announced and the group cheered happily relieved that their friend is okay. Although their cheering slowly died down again as the tortoise approaches very slowly.

"Maybe we'd better go meet him half way." Fluttershy suggested and Twilight levitated the finish sign and line over near the two and the tortoise crosses the line with the others cheering happily.

"Huh. Way to go, little guy!" Spike congratulated to the tortoise patting him on the head.

"Oh, thank goodness you're not hurt, Rainbow!" Twilight said in relief.

"Just my pride." Dash joked wiping the dust off her.

"I certainly hope all of this dreadful dust was worth it! [sneezes]" Rarity sneezed from the dust.

"It sure was, if'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on." Applejack said petting her dog Winona. The tortoise looks up at Dash with her noticing.

"Uh... thanks. What you did... I owe you one." Dash said bumping her hoof with the it's leg.

"Rainbow! Your new pet is over here waiting for you!" Fluttershy points at the hawk and it flies up into the air and onto Dash's back with the others marveling the sight. The tortoise produced a sad look which Dash too noticed.

"Oh... right... yeah. That." Dash said uneasily.

"What's the matter?" Spike asked.

"You got your perfect pet, right?" Pinkie asked.

"The best of the best like you wanted, remember? It can fly and it's not a squirrel! Should we sing about it again?" Fluttershy asked.

"A falcon sure looks good on ya, Rainbow." Applejack admitted as Rarity sets up her camera and takes a picture which startled the tortoise back into it's shell from the flash.

"Easy, fella. Nothing to be afraid of. The falcon sure does looks cool... he's absolutely everything I wanted in a pet. [sighs]" Dash sighed.

"Yay?" Fluttershy questioned.

"But I said whoever crosses the finish line with me gets to be my pet." Dash pointed out.

"You did! You did say that! She did say that, that was the rule!" Pinkie agreed.

"And?" Zach questioned.

"And the only racer who crossed the finish line with me, was the one who stopped to save me when I needed help. The tortoise!" Dash announced and picked up the tortoise and nuzzled her nose on the tortoise with the hawk producing a saddened expression and gets off of Dash's back.

"But what about the-" Twilight asked but soon realizes the hawk humbly shakes the tortoises foot admitting defeat and walks away with a lowered head. The tortoise then looked at Dash and slowly grinned at her sweetly.

"Wouldja look at that? He even smiles slow." Applejack pointed out and the group laughed.

"Spike, take a letter." Dash ordered and Spike grabs out a quill and scroll and prepared to write down what Dash has to say.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I used to think that the most important traits to look for in a pet, or any best friend, were all physical competitive abilities. But now I can see how short-sighted and shallow that was." Dash said as Opal plays with her toy. The tortoise sees this and approaches trying to grab the toy but Opal realizes what he's trying to do and started attacking it's shell again with the tortoise retreating to it again. However he stuck out his head and grabbed it pulling back into it's shell. Opal realizes this and steps off it's shell not giving a care for the toy anymore.

"Today I learned what the most important quality really is. A certain kind of spirit. A stick-to-it-ive-ness. A never give up, can-do attitude that's the mark of a real winner. And this tortoise has it." Dash finished.

"Tenacity." Twilight added.

"Gesundheit. You just can't stop that little guy. He's like a... like a... Tank!" Dash said resting her hoof on her the tortoise's shell announcing it's name.

"Tank. That's a perfect name." Zach agreed.

"But Rainbow! You didn't want a pet that couldn't fly because it would keep you grounded and hold you back, remember?" Fluttershy reminded and Dash looked at Tank noticing another sad expression on him. Dash pondered on how to fix the situation.

"Actually, me and Twilight might help with that." Zach said. The next day the group returned to the park for another Pony Pet Playdate with the pets following their owners.

"Heh. C'mon, Tank! We're gonna be late for our very first Pony Pet Playdate!" Dash called as she flies to the rest of the group. Behind Tank follows flying with a propeller strapped around his shell and wearing goggles for protection. It goes to show even the underdogs can pull off something spectacular. And Tank truly proved that amazingly.


	8. Message regarding Episode 8

For those who were expecting episode 8 to be up, I have some bad news. Due to some errors in my computer, I had lost the episode 8 chapter and I have to start all over with it. So, I'm afraid I may need to take at least a 2 week delay to get the episode up again. Unless someone has miraculously saved all of the chapters when they were posted on Fanfiction before being taken down, I would appreciate it if you can please send it to my Fanfiction account again. It will be titled with the same name as the one currently on this site. I'm so sorry that this unfortunate event has occurred and hope to get the episode back up soon. Thank you for your patience. ;)


	9. Sweet and Elite

[To those hoping for episode 8 this well, I'm afraid it has been delayed, due to so many busy family events happening this week. I should be opened this week to try and finish it. And I decided to post episode 9 to get the time passing. Thank you for the patience and enjoy.]

In the capital city of Canterlot Princess Celestia escorts Rarity to one of the highest towers in the city. They opened it to reveal a luxurious suite which amazed Rarity's eyes.

"[gasp] Here? I get to stay here?" Rarity asked in surprise.

"Twilight Sparkle said you were coming to Canterlot for a visit, and asked if I might accommodate you." Celestia said.

"Thank you so much, Princess." Rarity thanked as her cat Opal makes herself comfortable on the queen size bed.

"You're very welcome."

"No, really. This is so nice of you."

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh, but it isn't nothing, it's everything! I, I just don't know what to say but thank you, thank you! [kiss] Thank you! [kiss] Thank you! [kiss] Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rarity began kissing Celestia's royal golden shoes which is honestly of embarrassing Celestia looking around to make sure no pony was watching.

"You are very we-" Celestia said.

"Thank you!" Rarity once again said. They heard panting and see a bellboy unicorn struggling to hold on to the tons of heavy luggage Rarity brought.

"Your luggage, mademoiselle?" the bellboy asked tiredly.

"I'll leave you to get settled." Celestia said and makes her way out.

"Your highness." the bellboy managed to bow as Celestia walks along.

"Enjoy your stay." Celestia said and departs the room.

"Thank you!" Rarity said one more time near the doorway.

"Where would you like me to put these?" the bellboy asked barely holding on to the luggage but couldn't hold on to the weight anymore and the luggage avalanches on him with a round box rolling to Rarity near the doorway.

"That's perfect." Rarity said. Little does she realize her short time in Canterlot will be one of her grandest.

-Main music plays-

In the streets filled with many high class ponies Rarity enjoys a nice cup of tea wearing a pink sunhat while Opal drinks some milk.

"Opal, do you know what I love about Canterlot? [sips] Ahh. Everything! I may have been born in Ponyville, but I am a Canterlot pony at heart. [sips] Now, I know that we are here to pick up some fabrics for the shop, but Twilight was such a dear to get me that suite at the castle I simply must make her something to express my gratitude." Rarity pondered and looked around for an idea. Until she spotted a very fashioned dress a mare wore passing by.

"Ooh! An outfit for her birthday party this weekend! Perfect! Don't you just love it here, Opalescence?" Rarity asked as she and Opal continue to enjoy their beverages. Two shadows suddenly casts above Rarity and sees two high class ponies standing in front of her. A gray stallion with a well combed black mane, wearing a green casual shirt with a white scarf tied around his neck, and glasses stands beside a yellow mare with a purple and white mane, wearing a white shirt with a pink scarf around her neck, pink earrings, and a green pearl necklace. This took Rarity off guard and stopped drinking her tea with a little whipped cream on her nose which she quickly flicked away.

"Please excuse our interruption. I'm Jet Set and this is my wife Upper Crust. We saw you from across the cafe and just had to find out..." Jet Set said.

"...Where did you get that simply marvelous chapeau?" Upper Crust asked.

"Oh, this old thing? Oh, it's just something I-" Rarity was about to explain.

"Rarity! Hey Rarity!" a geeky voice shouted. They looked up to see a tan bucktooth stallion washing the windows above her. After waving too much he loses his balance and starts falling with one of the ropes snapping off of the strap holding him up. As he descends the strap was lucky enough to grab a hold of his ankle as he dangles upside down in front of Rarity as she produces an uncomfortable smile.

"It's me, Hayseed Turnip Truck! We met at the big hoedown in Ponyville last month?" Hayseed reminded as the couple give concerned looks at each other.

"Oh, yes, of course... how are you?" Rarity asked uneasily.

"Good! Real good!" Hayseed replied just before the last rope snapped sending him landing on the ground.

"You're from... Ponyville?" Jet asked in a disgusted tone.

"Well, yeah, yes, but-" Rarity tried to explain.

"She sure is! She's a real big-time fancy pants dressmaker there! Probably made that real purty thing she's got on her head!" Hayseed said playing with Rarity's hat.

"I thought it looked a little country." Upper Crust said snootily.

"I told you it wasn't something you could get here in Canterlot, dear." Jet said and the couple walked away with a dejected manner. This made Rarity teary eyed.

"Well, they seemed real nice." Hayseed said waving at the leaving couple as Rarity sighed sadly. She returns to her suite and shuts the door still down about what the couple said to her. But her behavior quickly turned into anger offended by the snooty comments.

"'Looked a little country'. 'Not something you can get in Canterlot'. I'll show you something worthy of Canterlot!" Rarity declared and began drawing a design of a dress that she hopes will make Twilight cheer in glee. After shopping for all the necessary supplies she needs to make the dress she trots home to get the dress started.

"[panting] I have to get started right away. This new design is very ambitious, and I've already written to Twilight to let her know she'll have something beyond fabulous to wear to her party." Rarity said to herself as she walks. Without paying attention she suddenly bumped into somepony and dropped all of her supplies making a mess. After rubbing her head she sees a pony sitting in front of her with a bag on his head. A rather beautiful pink unicorn mare who happens to be with the pony removes the bag to reveal a dashing looking white stallion unicorn with combed blue hair, a well groomed mustache, and blue sapphire eyes with a monocle hanging down on his expensive looking tuxedo. Rarity was caught by surprise at the sight knowing who this certain pony is.

"[gasps] Fancypants?" Rarity muttered in total shock.

"I say, that's one way to make an introduction." Fancypants joked in a suave voice dusting himself off with the mare helping.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there, I've just got so many bags and I was trying to get back to my suite at the castle and-" Rarity explained nervously which caught the two's attention intriguingly.

"You're staying at the castle?" Fancypants asked adjusting his monocle.

"Wh- The Princess invited me to stay in one of the suites." Rarity explained picking up her bags.

"Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see?" the mare pointed out in a suave voice while snuggling with Fancypants.

"Oh, it's for an ensemble I'm making for a friend. Her birthday is in a few days. [pant] Again, I am really sorry I bumped into you." Rarity apologized and began to depart.

"I'm not! Heheh, you are obviously somepony worth bumping into!" Fancypants said which put on a wide smile on Rarity's face.

"Listen, I have a VIP box reserved at the Wonderbolts Derby this afternoon. Would you, would you be so kind as to join me and a few of my companions there?" Fancypants asked.

"Me?" Rarity asked surprisingly.

"But of course my dear."

"Well, I'm, uh, ah- no- sure."

"We'd love to see you there, uh...?"

"Rarity."

"Rarity." Fancypants repeated as he walks away while the mare he's with fondles with her mane but soon realized Fancypants was leaving and rushed off to catch up leaving Rarity with a very excited expression. She returns to her suite and paces back and forth trying to make up her mind on how to use her time in Canterlot.

"Pro: Seeing the Derby from a VIP box is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Con: Going to the Derby cuts into the amount of time I have to finish Twilight's outfit. Pro: Fancypants is the most important pony in Canterlot. His stamp of approval could mean big things for me here. Con: Twilight's party might not be as sophisticated as the Derby, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't put all of my energy into creating her birthday ensemble. My Ponyville friends will appreciate my hard work more than anypony. I'd hate to let them down. And I won't. Opal, I am going to the Wonderbolts Derby as a guest of Fancypants!" Rarity giggled excitingly putting on a pink fashionable racing hat. Rarity arrives at the cloud race track just at the edge of the mountain side near Canterlot with hundreds of ponies attending the exciting event.

"Pardon me. 'Scuse me, 'scuse me!" Rarity said trying to squeeze by each pony as she walks up to the suite section of the track. On the way up she passes by the snooty couple on the upper seats as they gave her jealous looks hearing the news that she met Fancypants himself. She arrives at the roped entrance where she smiles at the royal unicorn guard as he gives her a suspicious look.

"Rarity, jolly good to see you! So glad you could make it." Fancypants greeted happily coming from the entrance and the guard opened the roped entrance for Rarity knowing that she is an expected guest which surprised the the two snooty couple. Rarity was then found having a group of high class ponies approaching and gathered around Fancypants having conversations with him.

"Everypony, this is Rarity. She's staying at Canterlot Castle." Fancypants announced which made the ponies gasp and looked at Rarity intriguingly as they chatter in wonderment.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the Wonderbolts Derby! The competitors are taking their places at the starting line and the race will begin momentarily!" the announcer declared.

"I'll be rooting for Rapid Fire, of course. He's sure to take home the grand prize." Fancypants said and the group nodded in agreement.

"I don't think he has a chance against Fleetfoot." Rarity added and the ponies gasped at her shockingly which made her grin nervously. But then the starting horn started signaling the beginning of the race. They all watched as the checker flag was waved by the referee and the racers were off. Rarity was on the edge of the suite astonished on how fast the Wonderbolt racers were going. This sight made Fancypants smile.

"And it's Fleetfoot by a nose!" the announcer announced and Rarity cheers gleefully as the rest of the group stared at Rarity in disbelief.

"Bravo, Rarity. I say, how did you know Fleetfoot would be victorious?" Fancypants asked.

"My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time. She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed." Rarity explained.

"And who is this 'Rainbow Dash'?" one of the mares asked curiously.

"Uh... [gulps] Why... she's... she's the... the Wonderbolts' trainer, of course." Rarity said nervously as an awkward silence took place.

"Staying at Canterlot Castle, and she knows the Pegasus training the Wonderbolts. I told you all this was an important pony." Fancypants said resting his hoof on Rarity's shoulder and the group gathered around her praising the new guest. Rarity wiped her eyes who was ready to cry in joy.

"Three cheers for Rarity, my new favorite party guest!" Fancypants announced.

"Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!" the group cheered which again surprised the couple down below and Rarity winked at them. Rarity and the rest of the party guests tagged along with her as she discusses her life with them.

"...and then I said, "Puh-lease, that isn't a hat, darling, that's a natural disaster that somehow landed atop your head!'" Rarity joked which made the group laugh snootily.

"Oh, you are a delight, Rarity, an absolute delight. You simply must attend my art gallery opening this evening. [laughs]" one of the mares offered.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I-" Rarity was then cut off.

"And let's not forget my charity auction tomorrow morning." the stallion added.

"Well, that sounds wonderful, but I-" Rarity was cut off yet again.

"And of course there's a seat for you at my dinner party tomorrow night." the second mare joined.

"I'm flattered, really, it's just I have a project I really need to get started on, and-" Rarity said as she was leaving.

"Oh, but Rarity! I may as well close down the whole gallery if you can't attend!" the first mare cried.

"My auction is for charity dear. For charity..." the auctioneer emphasized.

"And my dinner party will be a disaster if you don't come." the second mare joins the drama. They all then crowd their heads near Rarity with sad pouting looks. Rarity just couldn't handle those saddened looks.

"...of course I'll be there." Rarity said uneasily and the three uttered in relief happy to hear those words from Rarity. She on the other hand smiled nervously knowing that she may not finish Twilight's gift on time. She comes back to her suite and puts a pink ribbon on the mannequin to start Twilight's birthday dress.

"Looks like we'll be spending a few more days here, Opalescence. Turns out bumping into Fancy Pants like that was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of course, finishing Twilight's dress in time for her birthday party is still my top priority, but I can't possibly disappoint the Canterlot elite by rejecting their invitations now, can I?" Rarity asked herself as she looks through her jewelry box and found a tiara to where. She slowly levitates it on her head and gets ready for the best moments of her life.

"I'll be the toast of the town,

the girl on the go

I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know

I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow

I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know." Rarity sung as she spruces herself up.

"Becoming as popular as popular can be

Making my mark, making my mark in high society

I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah

I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know." She heads over to the art gallery wearing an artist like outfit as the art mare anxiously awaits Rarity's thoughts on the latest painting. She nods in approval with the rest of the inspectors joining and the mare breathed a sigh of relief. She then moves on to the auction meeting where the auctioneer bangs his gavel and turns everypony's attention to the priceless vase on a nearby stand. Rarity wore different outfit and was intrigued by the vase and rose her hoof with everyone of the guests joining which caused the auctioneer to drop his gavel in disbelief.

"See how they hang on every word that I speak

My approving glance is what they all seek

I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe

I'm the type of pony everypony should know." Rarity sings as she heads to a dinner party where four special guests sit next to her as two waiters come over offering her and the guests samples of food. Rarity tries to make her choice over the two looking at each platter with the guests following her every move. She finally picks one of the samples on the right as the rest of the guests join in.

"At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht

Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot

I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe, yeah

I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know." Rarity moves on to enjoying her at the opera, time with Fancypants on his private flying yacht, moves on to a fashion show where rich high class ponies see a latest outfit, and finally throws a bottle to a new opening yacht in honor of Prince Blueblood himself. She returns to her suite after a long day of having the best day of her life with many gifts in the room.

"Because I'm the type of pony

Yes, I'm the type of pony

Yes, I'm the type of pony everypony should know." Rarity sings her last words after putting on a yellow dress on the mannequin with the pink ribbon out as Opal taps on the design for Rarity to remember what it's suppose to look like but was too tired to finish it and went to sleep. The next morning Rarity packs all her things and gives them to the bellboy again struggling from the heavy weight.

"Oh, I hope I haven't forgotten anything." Rarity said.

"Me... too..." the bellboy managed to say.

"We'd better get going. I must get back to Ponyville with enough time to finish Twilight's ensem-" Rarity said as she levitates Opal to her cage on her back and was about to leave until a single letter pops through the mail slot on in the door.

"For me? Dearest Rarity, your presence is requested at the Canterlot garden party tomorrow afternoon... Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust! [gasps] The Canterlot garden party! Why, next to the Galloping Gala that is thepremier event in Canterlot! [squeals] Oh, but if I go, I'll miss Twilight's birthday... But if I don't go, my new reputation in Canterlot as a Very Important Pony might be ruined! I might never be invited to another high society event again! Friend's birthday... Very Important Pony." Rarity mumbles and strained really hard until she made up her mind.

"It's just too important. [takes deep breath] My dear Twilight, I am afraid I won't be able to make it to your birthday party tomorrow, because... because poor Opal is quite ill, and she is in no condition to make the long journey back to Ponyville! I do hope you understand. Your friend, Rarity." Rarity wrote down on a paper.

"I suppose this means you don't need me to bring down your bags?" the bellboy asked.

"No. But, I will need some help unpacking them." Rarity just as the bellboy collapsed with the luggage avalanching on him. The next day Rarity dressed herself in a yellow summer dress with flowers on her tail readying herself for the party tonight.

"What do you think? Too much?" Rarity asked Opal who is not paying attention.

"You're right. Too little. Ah, garden party, here I come!" Rarity said after putting on a matching sun hat and opened the door ready to leave.

"Surprise!" Rarity was greeted by her friends surprisingly which made her gasp in shock and fainted. Moments later she opens her eyes greeted by Pinkie Pie's face as the first thing she sees.

"Swoosh! And right before she hit the ground, shoom, she- Hi again!" Pinkie greeted gleefully as Rarity gets back up.

"What are you- how did you- Why are you-" Rarity stuttered shockingly.

"Listen to her. She's so excited to see us she can hardly talk." Applejack pointed out.

"What I mean to say is, what are you all doing here?" Rarity asked uneasily.

"When I got your letter saying you were stuck in Canterlot, I asked Pinkie Pie if it wouldn't be too much trouble to move my birthday party here, so you wouldn't have to miss it!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Balloons are super easy to pack." Pinkie stated and opened a briefcase which sends inflated balloons flying with one blowing right into Rarity's jewel clip until it was deflated completely.

"Wow... first you get me a suite at Canterlot castle and now this. I don't know what to say, Twilight." Rarity said happily.

"How about you start by saying what you're doing in that fancy getup?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously with the others waiting for an answer.

"This? Uh- well I- I always put on something a little fancy when Opal's feeling under the weather... Cheers her right up." Rarity laughed nervously.

"Oh, poor Opal, where is the sick darling?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"Oh, uhh, she's... hold on a minute." Rarity and slammed the door shut.

"Huh?" the group said in unison. Rarity at the meantime levitated Opal as she screeches.

"I am so sorry about this." Rarity muttered as she turns on the shower and puts Opal in it which is making her yowl unpleasantly. She puts her back on the bed as she shakes horrifyingly soaking wet.

"She's resting on the bed." Rarity said opening the door and Fluttershy swiftly enters picking up Opal.

"Poor baby. She looks awful." Fluttershy said hugging Opal tightly which made her yowl again as the rest of the group entered the suite. Opal growled threateningly at Rarity which scared her a little.

"Is... that my dress?" Twilight asked noticing the mannequin with the yellow dress with the pink ribbon and observes it.

"Yes." Rarity answered nervously.

"It's so... simple. So practical." Twilight said sounding a little disappointed which was making Rarity sweat in nervousness.

"So me! It's the perfect dress for my birthday party! I love it!" Twilight cheered jubilantly hugging Rarity tightly.

"[sighs in relief] You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." Rarity said in relief and with the flick of her tail she sends the design into the trash so nopony can suspect it was the real design. Later that evening the group approached the ball room where the birthday party was being held.

"When I told the Princess that I was moving the party to Canterlot, she was kind enough to offer us the Canterlot castle ballroom!" Twilight said while wearing her birthday dress and opens the door to the room where birthday decorations were hung around the room.

"Isn't it fancy pants?" Pinkie asked.

"Fancypants?! Where?!" Rarity asked in fear hiding behind Dash.

"Uhhh... What?" Zach Lanson asked confusingly.

"Ahh, I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations? Haha." Rarity laughed nervously trying to hide her secret.

"Oh, I never leave home without my party cannon." Pinkie said and brought a cannon out of nowhere and pressed the button which sends strands of confetti and streamers everywhere including on Rarity which she was not happy about.

"Tada." Pinkie cheered.

"I thought about having my birthday outside, but they're having another party on the castle grounds today." Twilight said looking outside as Rarity shakes the confetti off but quickly hid after noticing the famous garden party she wanted to get to was right outside. However this also made her a bit happy knowing the party was right next door. Rarity then noticed Pinkie rising slowly near Rarity.

"Let's party!" Pinkie shouted and grabs Rarity to join the others tossing Twilight into the air as an upbeat party music plays from a gramophone. They soon began munching on cake with their hooves not caring on what others think. Applejack and Fluttershy were suddenly found getting hit in the face by cake as Dash laughs at them revealing herself as the thrower. However all except Rarity gathered around her with devious smiles and cake in their hooves as Dash smiles sheepishly. Cake and frosting splattered everywhere getting it on Rarity's hat as the rest laugh hard on the floor from the fun they're having. They soon do a follow the leader with Twilight in front, followed by Pinkie, Zach, Fluttershy, Applejack, Dash, and Rarity. Rarity then looked outside watching the Garden Party take place.

"Mmh... No reason I can't at least make an appearance..." Rarity uttered. As they got close to the door Rarity snuck out while still mimicking that she's holding on to Dash and quickly went to join the other party. As the party went on the music was played by harmonious orchestra instead of swinging dance music.

"I'm here!" Rarity announced entering the party.

"Darling, I'm so glad you made it." Upper Crust said.

"Rarity! So happy to see you here." Fancypants greeted jubilantly.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Rarity said just as Fancypants sniffs something.

"I say, what is that scent you're wearing? It smells like... [sniffs] ...is that cake frosting?" Fancypants asked curiously which made Rarity nervous for a quick moment.

"...Yes, I always dab a little frosting behind my ears before I go out. [laughs nervously] After all, who doesn't like the smell of cake frosting?" Rarity said uneasily.

"I know I do." Fancypants nodded in agreement with Upper Crust joining.

"[sighs] Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry. Think I'll go and see what's on the hors d'oeuvre table. If you'll excuse me..." Rarity said and took off as Fancypants and Upper Crust have conversation. She walks by gently the croquet area where a stallion lightly taps his ball not going anywhere near one of the loops but still gets an applause anyway as Rarity rushes back to the ballroom. There the group were blindfolded with various pinatas hanged from the ceiling and they started swinging their sticks around trying to find their pinata with Twilight just swinging thin air. Zach however secretly even without seeing used his magic to lower the pinata just enough for Twilight to hit it and smashed it open with the candy pouring out. The group took off their blindfolds to gather around the candy to get their share of sweets. Rarity took this opportunity to sneak out to join the other party. Fancypants and Upper Crust continue to talk as a waiter arrives with a tray of samples for them to taste. They each pick a food sample as Rarity shortly joins picking one of her own. Rarity again slips out to join Twilight's party again as they dip sweets into a bowl of melted chocolate with Twilight using her magic on an sliced apple, Dash dipping a strawberry in with her hoof, and Pinkie dipping her whole face in with a lollipop without a care. Rarity joins in dipping her fancy sample in and ate it but soon found the taste awful and spat it out with the others noticing curiously. Rarity then points at something distracting them and rushed back out to join Fancypants again turning his attention to her.

"I think I left the bathwater running in my suite." Rarity excused and quickly ran back into the ballroom where the group is again dancing.

"I really should go check on Opal..." Rarity said and began going back and forth in each party.

"Is that Princess Celestia? I need to use the little fillies' room! Can I get anypony more punch? I... have to go to do the... thing with the... stuff... you know...?" Rarity was getting exhausted.

"Uh, what's with the croquet mallet?" Dash asked curiously holding a balloon.

"What croquet mallet?" Rarity asked muffled with the mallet in her mouth.

"Duh, the one in your mouth!" Dash pointed out and it didn't take long for Rarity to realize what position she's in and dropped the mallet in shock.

"[laughs nervously] Ooh, that croquet mallet. I- well I, you know, the truth is... the truth is..." Rarity tried to come up with an excuse as the group gathered around waiting for her answer.

"Were you at that other party in the garden?" Twilight asked.

"I, I..." Rarity stuttered nervously.

"Rarity, I'm surprised at you."

"Twilight let me explain! I-" Rarity got to the ground and pleaded

"I hadn't realized you were such a savvy businesspony!"

"You must understand! I-" Rarity stopped in confusion after hearing the compliment.

"All of those ponies look so posh. And with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up, I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses. Very smart!" Twilight admitted slyly.

"Woo, wwwhy yes, I-I didn't want you to think I was being rude, so that's exactly the reason I didn't tell you. The one and only reason." Rarity laughed nervously going along with it.

"Oh, well you didn't have to do that. You should totally go over there and mingle!" Twilight said.

"Twilight, you really are the best friend a pony could ever ask for. I don't know why I ever thought you wouldn't understand." Rarity said hugging her friend.

"Understand what?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, what?" Zach asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. See you guys later!" Rarity said and was on her way out to the Garden Party.

"Hey, wait up! We're your friends! I'm sure they won't mind if we check out the party too! C'mon you guys! Let's show them how to party Ponyville style!" Dash declared and the group were heading out for the party as well.

"Oh no!" Rarity uttered horrifyingly. She goes to see her friends doing the follow the leader movement again with Pinkie in front firing her party canyon, with Fluttershy, Dash, Applejack, Zach, and Twilight holding the gramophone. Dash was ready to play croquet and she swings the mallet too hard missing the ball and sends it flying. The mallet barley missed a mare talking to a stallion and hits her wig off which made the stallion uncomfortable by the sight and quietly slips away. Under a tree a group of high classed ponies were coughing bird seeds falling from the tree as Fluttershy feeds some birds gathering around her. At the dinner table Pinkie started eating down the food like a pig which offended one of the onlookers and looked away stubbornly. Ponies stepped away as Applejack pulls out some weeds and making a dirty mess around her.

"How come y'all aren't doing any gardening? This is a garden party, isn't it?" Applejack asked. Twilight and Zach meanwhile were dancing wildly to the rocking beat with onlookers stepping back from the two dancers. Rarity takes a sip of punch to try and calm her nerves.

"Can you believe what that pony is wearing?" Jet asked pointing at Twilight.

"It's just so plain." Upper Crust pointed out.

"[nervous laugh] Yeah." Rarity said nervously as Zach and Twilight continue to dance with Twilight sticking out her tongue like a rock star.

"Excuse me, might I ask where you got your ensemble?" Fancypants asked approaching Twilight.

"Why yes, yes you may. A very, very close friend of mine from Ponyville made it for me." Twilight answered which made Rarity spit out her drink right at the snooty couple and quickly ran to the two talkers trying to stop Twilight to reveal her secret.

"Ponyville? You don't say?" Fancypants asked intriguingly.

"I do say. Her name is-" Twilight was about to answer.

"Fancypants! Come with me! I'd like to show you this, er, thing, that's over there. On the other side of the room." Rarity urged frantically.

"Rarity?" Zach asked curiously.

"In a moment, my dear. This lovely filly from Ponyville was just about to tell me who made her charming dress." Fancypants said.

"That dress? Oh come now, who cares, it's just a plain old-" Rarity tried to make up an excuse.

"Oh don't be so modest, this dress you made is beautiful!" Twilight said and everypony gasped after hearing it was Rarity who made the dress. This made Rarity uncomfortable as she gets some intrigued onlookers on her.

"We all think so!" Twilight said with the rest of the group gathering around Twilight and Zach.

"You know these ponies?" Fancypants asked Rarity in surprise. Rarity hesitated as she looks around the chattering ponies looking at her amusingly finding the idea she is friends with lower common class ponies is quite a shock to them.

"Rarity?" Zach said uneasily with the rest getting nervous looks. Finally Rarity approached the crowd with her head lowered. But she rose it back up with a bold look on her face.

"Yes. Yes, I do know them. They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies, but they are my best friends. And they are without a doubt the most important ponies I know." Rarity announced getting smiles from her friends.

"Important ponies? These ruffians?" Jet asked.

"Don't make me laugh!" Upper Crust said and the couple laughed snootily with the group giving angry looks at them.

"I, for one, find them charmingly rustic." Fancypants admitted which made the crowd gasp and stopped the couple laughing.

"And I think the dress you made for your friend is lovely. Mmhm, I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one." Fancypants complimented making Rarity smile excitingly.

"Oh, I'd like to place my order right now." Upper Crust said with a change of attitude getting up at Rarity's face.

"I think you should get two." even Jet joined in on the other side of Rarity's face crowding her up. Rarity snuck out which caused the couples heads together making them disoriented.

"Er, yes, now then. How about you introduce me to your friends?" Facnypants asked.

"With pleasure!" Rarity said happily. The next morning at the suite Rarity prepares to write down another important lesson.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit." Rarity wrote.

"Now that I would like to hear." Celestia said unexpectedly coming from behind.

"I Learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what." Rarity said looking out the window and sees her home Ponyville in the distance.

"Hm, a very valuable lesson to have learned." Celestia agreed.

"It certainly is! But... might I ask that we hurry things up a bit?! Oh no!" the bellboy struggled to hold up Rarity's luggage but he was found being avalanched by the suitcases yet again which puts on sheepish smiles from the two. In the end never be ashamed of who you are because their could be someone out there who enjoys who you really are.

[Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy doing school work and other events that popped up. I regret to say that I'm going to have to put this on hold again due to still being busy with school and so forth. Again I'm terribly sorry for the wait and hope to get back soon.]


	10. Secret of my Excess

(I am sorry to say but episode 8 has been delayed again. Which is why I decided to instead of posting the episodes on Saturdays I'll post them like Alexthelonewolf, posting it on random days and when it is done. I'm sorry for another delay but here's another episode to pass the time. Enjoy.)

At the library Twilight Sparkle lights a candle with her magic to prepare for something.

"No distractions." Twilight said as she closes the curtains.

"I hear ya." Zach Lanson said.

"Today is too important. Re-shelving day." Twilight said as she and Zach take out every single book out of it's shelves in the library with their magic and let them all drop to the ground. They then levitate them back up in two rows circling around them.

"Understanding Medieval Equestria goes in Pony History. Modern Spellcasting. That's Classics. The Art of the To-Do List... actually, I kinda wanna read that again." Twilight said as she levitates the books back to their proper shelf along with Zach.

"Okay, just be sure you put it back when you're do-" Zach was interrupted as he and Twilight heard chuckling which distracted them and sends the books piling on them. They pop out with Twilight's horn poking a hole through a book on her forehead.

"Spike! What are you laughing at?" Twilight asked.

"This little beauty is my birthday present to myself! It's a fire ruby! I've been aging it for months, and it's almost ripe!" Spike cheered holding a heart shaped ruby and taps it with a tuning fork with a ping sound coming from both the ruby and the fork as he listens to them. He laughs again satisfied with the sound. As he walks down the stairs he accidentally steps on a stray book and slips on it causing him to fall and send the ruby up into the air. But fortunately he caught it with his tail before it could fall to the ground and shatter. He soon looks around and notices the mess.

"Hey, you took my advice! Just use the whole floor as one big shelf." Spike pointed out which made the two ponies growl annoyingly knowing they have to start all over.

-Main music plays-

"Hellooo? Anypony home? Zach, Twilight?" Rarity comes in calling for the two. She suddenly gasped as the ruby Spike is polishing in his claw caught her eye.

"Is that a fire ruby?! Huh, that must be at least twenty carats! No inclusions, pristine facets..." Rarity said observing the ruby close up in pure delight.

"And totally delicious." Spike finished.

"Uhh... if you guys don't mind?" Twilight called as she and Zach clean up.

"Oh, uh, of course. I just came by to see if you had any books on historical fashion... Did you say... delicious?" Rarity asked Spike surprisingly.

"Sure did! Next week's my birthday, and this is my birthday dinner." Spike said to Rarity's dismay.

"Start with this one." Twilight advised levitating a book to Rarity.

"Thanks, Twilight. I've got a feeling ruffled taffeta capes are going to make a huge comeback this season, and I want to be ahead of the game..." Rarity said. She returned her attention back to the ruby as Spike cuddles his precious ruby as she bit her hoof in desperation.

"I hope it's as tasty as it is beautiful, Spike. I've never seen anything quite so stunning before." Rarity admitted after Spike puts the ruby in a case. He takes it back out having second thoughts about what he should do with it.

"Gosh... you really like it, huh?" Spike asked.

"Like it? It's magnificent." Rarity stated fluttering her eyes beautifully with a flick of her mane to Spike's adoring eyes. Spike thought hard for a moment and made a decision with a sigh.

"Then you should have it. This beautiful gem was meant to be with you." Spike declared as he places the ruby on Rarity's hoof to her surprise.

"I don't know what to say... This is so thoughtful. Oh, my little Spikey-wikey!" Rarity cooed as Spike rocks back and forth bashfully. Unexpectedly though Spike gets a kiss on the cheek from Rarity as reward putting him into a stunned state. He faints with hearts popping out of him.

"Thank you so much!" Rarity jubilantly exclaimed as she skips out of the library with the ruby.

"Wow, Spike, that's one of the kindest, most generous things you've ever done. I've never seen Rarity so happy!" Twilight said proudly.

"That was a pretty noble, unselfish act Spike." Zach joined.

"I will never wash this cheek again." Spike declared dreamily with a blush and sighed with a dreamy laugh placing his claw on his kissed lipstick mark cheek. The week passes and it was Spike's birthday as the three prepare the library for the party. With many decorations and foods they set up the last remaining needs for the party as Twilight sets up another table while Zach places a bowl of punch and several cups on it. Twilight then adjusts the pitcher on the bowl as the handle rests on the edge of the bowl.

"Just about finished, Spike? Everypony will be here soon." Twilight called.

"There. Perfect! Everything looks perfect!" Spike said after hanging a streamer on the wall and climbs back down from the ladder.

"Yep. Everything seems about ready." Zach joined.

"Not quite everything." Twilight said and levitates a cloth to Spike.

"A washcloth? I don't get it." Spike said confusingly and the two ponies looked at Spike's face with a disgusted look. Spike then dropped the cloth in realization at what they're looking at.

"Ah, no way, guys. I said I wasn't gonna wash the cheek that Rarity kissed, and I meant it!" Spike said and folded his arms revealing his kissed cheek. He hadn't cleaned his face in a week that the lipstick mark from Rarity is all dirty and nasty.

"Then we'll clean it." Zach said as he and Twilight prepare the cloth. Spike notices and tries to make a run for it.

"It's over, Spike! We're cleaning that cheek!" Twilight said and started using her teleportation spell on Spike causing him to come right back at Twilight. Zach was in the middle trying to catch him as he runs but each time he either jumps or ducks his attempts.

"It's mine! Stop it!" Spike ordered as he still runs but gets transported back.

"Never!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, for the love of- hold on!" Zach shouted and tried to use his teleportation spell on Spike but ended up bringing in Pinkie Pie by accident who blew a party hooter.

"Oops. My bad." Zach muttered.

"Happy birthday!" Pinkie cheered throwing confetti and streamers at Spike in a corner to his happiness.

"Gotcha!" Zach said as he takes the destraction to his advantage and holds on to Spike which gave Twilight the chance to wipe the kiss mark off of Spike's cheek. The two ponies smiled victoriously as Spike moped sadly.

"Party time, woohoo!" Pinkie again cheered as the rest of the pony gang enter holding presents.

"Are those... for me?" Spike asked in surprise.

"You bet they are, birthday boy." Applejack said tossing her present to him.

"Happy birthday, Spike." Fluttershy said putting her present on top of Applejack's. Rarity then puts her present on top of Fluttershy's followed by Rarity and with Rainbow Dash finishing putting a weight lifter on him which made the weight even heavier causing him to fall. He then looks at the presents with a confused look with the others producing concerned expressions.

"Don't you know you get presents on your birthday?" Dash asked curiously.

"Well, actually, this is my first birthday in Ponyville... I usually just get one present... from Twilight... a book." Spike finished depressingly with Twilight stopping in her tracks levitating a book with a bow tied on it.

"What?" Zach asked in disbelief as Twilight walks back slowly with a sheepish smile.

"Speaking of presents, this is from my new line of taffeta capes. I'm going to make one for each of you!" Rarity announced revealing a fashionable cape she made for herself. The group chattered in awe at the cape.

"I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Spikey-wikey, who gave me this beautiful fire ruby, one of the kindest acts I've ever experienced." Rarity said and nuzzles Spike's cheek sweetly with him gladly returning the favor. As the party went on Spike began opening his presents and pops out from a box with an apple blanket.

"Applejack, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket. I really needed a new one." Spike thanked gratefully hugging Applejack.

"C'mon, Spike, you already thanked me fifteen times. I'm startin' to get a little embarrassed." Applejack said pushing Spike back.

"And here's one more gift from me to you." Zach slides a present over to Spike as he starts tearing through the wrapping rapidly. He opens the box to find to his delight he picks up a red ruby shard.

"Is this...?" Spike asked in surprise.

"A fire ruby shard. You have no idea how hard it was to find that." Zach said.

"Thanks Zach! It's perfect!" Spike thanked gratefully after eating it in one gulp and hugged Zach.

"[chuckles] Applejack wasn't kidding. You're thanking us quite a lot." Zach said.

"I know I keep thanking you guys, but I'm just so grateful. I wish this party could last forever." Spike declared.

"Duh! The party can't last forever 'cause you have to go to Sugarcube Corner, 'cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you, 'cause it's your birthday!" Pinkie cheered.

"No way!" Spike exclaimed excitingly and rushed out the door.

"I said the party couldn't last forever, but it doesn't need to end right now!" Pinkie shouted but Spike was already out the door slamming it shut on the way.

"[chuckles] Let him go. It is his birthday after all." Zach pointed out. Spike shortly arrives at Sugarcube Corner eager to get his claws on the surprise gift from the Cakes.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Cake!" Spike greeted happily leaning back and forth on the register table.

"There's the dragon of the hour! Happy birthday, Spike!" Mr. Cake said happily.

"Thanks!" Spike said.

"When we found out it was your birthday, we couldn't resist trying out a new recipe, sapphire!" Mrs. Cake brought out a blue cupcake with sapphire gems on it.

"Wow!" Spike gasped in awe and accepted the cupcake as he leaves.

"Thank you so much! Man, first I get a bunch of great presents from my best friends, and now an amazing sapphire cupcake! Hohoh, what a day!" Spike cheered. Suddenly without paying attention he bumps into Cheerilee sending his cupcake and her groceries flying. Spike sees the cupcake heading for the ground and with his incredibly long snake like tongue he catches it and brings it back safe and sound. He then sees who he bumped into as Cheerilee regains her composure.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Cheerilee!" Spike apologized worriedly helping Cheerilee pick up her groceries while holding onto the cupcake at the same time.

"That's okay. What's got you so excited?" Cheerilee asked. Spike thought of savoring the cupcake but shrugged and decided to eat the whole thing in one bite.

"Pinkie Pie told me I should come see the Cakes, so they could give me a cake 'cause it's my birthday today." Spike explained with a full mouth.

"Well, happy birthday, Spike! I wish I had something to give you! Uh... oh! Here you go!" Cheerilee grabbed a white fedora hat with a red feather and places on Spike's head.

"Wow, really?"

"Sure! Everypony should get fun gifts on their birthday! Have a great birthday, Spike." Cheerilee said and left after receiving a grateful hug from Spike.

"I wish every day was my birthday..." Spike said adoring the new hat.

"Pinkie Pie mentions my birthday to the Cakes, and I get a cupcake. I mention it to Cheerilee, and I get this great hat." Spike said to himself. He then stops as hears speaking and eyes a ball being bounced by a young brown colt as he does some fancy tricks with it. Spike began pondering on what he should do and smiles deviously as he came up with something.

"Hmmm, I wonder... Hey there, Lickety Split! That's a pretty cool ball you got there! Did you know it's my birthday?" Spike shouted getting the colt's attention and the colt smiled giving a thought on what give him. He then decided to give Spike his own ball and Spike bounces it down the street to his delight.

"[laughs] This is unbelievable!" Spike laughed as he continues down the path. He then comes across the Ponyville fountain where a mare with a basket of flowers drinks from it. Spike chuckles evilly and rushes over to the pony.

"Hey Junebug! It's my birthday!" Spike said to the mare holding out his claws expecting a gift.

"Happy birthday, Spike." Junebug said walking off without giving Spike anything.

"Aren't you gonna give me something? You know, like a birthday present?" Spike asked.

"Um, I... I don't have anything."

"Well how about those flowers? I'll take those-"

"Spike!" Twilight interfered pulling on Spike's ear with her magic.

"Uh, sorry, Junebug, I think Spike might've gotten a little carried away." Twilight apologized while looking at Spike disappointedly.

"Uh, no problem... H-Happy birthday, Spike!" Junebug said as she leaves.

"What are you doing? You're out here demanding gifts now?" Twilight asked disapprovingly. Spike then looked at the hat and the ball on his tail and shook his head in realization.

"Wow, you're right, Twilight. I don't know what got into me. Thanks for snapping me out of it. I'd better go give Cheerilee her hat back." Spike said taking the hat off.

"No problem. See you at home later?" Twilight asked proudly as she heads for the library.

"Sounds good! Bye!" Spike waved as Twilight leaves. As she was out of sight Spike puts the hat back on and chuckles evilly.

"Who else has a present for 'Spikey-wikey'?" Spike asked deviously and hissed like a snake. The next morning the sun's light wakes Twilight up.

"Wow, what a rough night's sleep, Spike. I had the weirdest drea-" Twilight was cut off as she looks at an unexpected surprise. A pile of various objects surrounding where Spike would sleep with snoring coming from the pile. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"I can't believe you! Where'd you get all this- [gasps]" Twilight gasped in shock after lifting the things up and drop them. The sounds wake Zach up as he stretches with a yawn.

"Hey, what's with the loud sounds. Um where did all this stuff come fro- [gasp] ...Spike?" Zach asked in disbelief looking down at what Twilight's looking at. It was none other than Spike but not in his baby height and was much more taller than them. He wakes up and yawns with a hiss.

"What happened?" Spike asked sleepily rubbing his head as Zach and Twilight stare in disbelief. As soon as they show him his unexplained change which caught him off guard they try to find a solution from any books on unnatural occurrences.

"What's happening to me, guys?!" Spike exclaimed as he struggles to take off Cheerilee's hat due to his new head size.

"I don't know! Think back to last night. Did something happen?" Twilight asked as Spike managed to get his head free from the hat. Spike stares at his grown legs and claws unable to understand what is happening to himself. He then sees every single object in the whole library sparkle from his very own eyes. Zach and Twilight quickly noticed is distraction around the room.

"Spike? What did you do after I saw you?" Twilight asked knocking Spike out of his trance. Spike slapped hid head to try and concentrate.

"I went to talk... to..." Spike was again distracted after looking at the globe next to hiA and started playing with it.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted. She levitated the globe away from Spike which made him fall.

"You went to talk to who?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, um... I don't remember. Hey, can I have that globe? You're not using it, right?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" Twilight questioned just as Spike rudely snatched the globe away from her magic and placed it on the pile of a things he gathered.

"What about this book?" Spike asked taking a book from a shelf. The two ponies magically teleported to the bedroom and Twilight struggles to grab the book away from Spikes grip.

"Spike, we're worried about you. You're usually not so... grabby!" Twilight pointed out as she takes the book away from Spike.

"Nor this distracted." Zach added just as Spike grabs the book from Twilight yet again.

"My arms aren't usually [voice drops] this long either." Spike said and covered his mouth after his voice suddenly deepened. Zach and Twilight were very intrigued by this process.

"What's happening to me?" Spike asked as Twilight rubs her chin in wonder. Soon the two ponies decided to take the grown dragon to the hospital. As they wait patiently in the patient room for the doctor Spike noticed a jar of lollipops and tried to take one but Twilight been allowed as she slap his claw away.

"Well now, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor enters wearing a white doctors coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"This is Spike. And something's wrong with him. He used to be half this size! And he keeps trying to take things that aren't his!" Twilight explains as she continuously slaps Spike's claw away from a cup of doctor tools.

"And we are hoping that maybe you know how to fix this." Zach added.

"All right then, let's just have a look see, shall we? Widdul guy not feewing too good? Who's a brave widdul boy, huh? Who's a brave one?" the doctor imitated baby sounds which is starting to irritate the dragon. He then taps on his knee which causes him breath fire right at him mAking his face charred with an unpleased look.

"So? What do you think, Doctor?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I think I know what the problem is. He's a dragon!" The doctor announced.

"That's not the problem. He's always been a dragon." Twilight pointed out.

"It's his growing problem that concerns us." Zach added.

"Oh. Well, that would explain it. Listen, I don't know anything about dragons, I know about baby ponies. Maybe you should try a vet." the doctor advised wiping his face clean with a cloth while Spike digs in the bowl of lollipops.

"But... he's not a pet, he's our assistant." Zach said in disbelief.

"Sorry, that's the only option I have for you. I can just wish the best of luck with that." the doctor said.

"[sighs] Okay. Thank you, doctor." Twilight said disappointedly. The two soon take Spike to the vet where the veterinarian looks over Spike.

"Hm, well, I'm flummoxed. Y'bring me a dog, I've got it diagnosed in seconds. Snake even faster, but... to be honest, I've never seen a real live dragon before." the veterinarian admitted as Spike puffs out a cloud of smoke from his nostrils. She then began patting him on the head like a dog.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Sit." the veterinarian ordered holding a jar of dog treats and Spike did so panting like a dog. She passes the treat to Spike and he catches it but doesn't eat it. He instead puts it in his bowl of lollipops.

"Thanks anyway. C'mon, Spike." Twilight ordered as the three depart. They Ddcided to go to one more source for help. They arrived at Zecora's hut in the Everfree forest. Zecora began squeezing and knocking on Spikes head with intrigued expressions. She swung a clock back and forth in front of Spike's face and plot to swipe it. As he went for it Zecora pulled it away just as Spike's claws collided and looked at them empty in disappointment. Zecora then waved Spike's arm which caused the other arm to whip Zach in the face hurting him a little.

"Ooh, he is starting to mature. Of this fact I am quite sure." Zecora said.

"Mature? So he's just... growing up? But that doesn't explain why he keeps grabbing things." Twilight pointed out pulling a vase from Spike's claws.

"Nor does it explain this early growth spurt." Zach added.

"A dragon's heart is prone to greed, a steady diet to make growth speed. Then, the resulting bigger size only makes their hunger rise. If this trait should go unchecked, if Spike continues to collect more growth will certainly occur – he is going to turn into a monster." Zecora explains through her potion pot Showing Spike in the liquid getting greedier and greedier until he becomes a full-grown monster.

"[gasps] You mean the more things a dragon collects, the bigger and greedier he gets? But how do we stop him before he's completely out of control?" Twilight asked desperately.

"If his monstrous ways you wish to impede, you must prevent him from practicing greed." Zecora said.

"But what about his growth? And how can we reverse... it?" Zach paused after the three sees the whole hut stripped of it's decor and necessities. The two made a nervous laugh as Zecora glares at them.

"We'll get you're stuff back." Zach muttered nervously. The two soon began searching Ponyville as fast as they could trying to find Spike as soon as possible.

"Get away from her, you brute!" a familiar western like voice shouted and Twilight and Zach quickly stopped to find Spike struggling to take Scootaloo's scooter with the rest of the crusaders helping.

"Spike want!" Spike grunted in a deeper voice.

"You're not getting my scooter!" Scootaloo exclaimed still fighting for her scooter.

"Spike want!" Spike repeated. Zach and Twilight looked around to find something to lure Spike away. Twilight then sees a broomstick and quickly levitated to her.

"Hey, Spike! Check out this amazing broom!" Twilight called getting Spike's attention while waving the broom in front of his face. This made him let go of the scooter as Twilight levitates the broom away

"Spike want! [hisses]" Spike shouts again and he instantly got even bigger and crawls like a lizard while he pursuits the two ponies as they make a run for it. They lead him back to the library.

"C'mon, big boy! Look at this incredible broom!" Twilight called still holding the broom. Spike gets stuck in the doorway but manages to free himself.

"Spike want!" Spike shouts as he chases down the broom Twilight threw in another room. As Spike was in the two quickly shut the door barricading it themselves with Zach putting a force on the door for support. Spike slams on the door trying to get out but they keep their stance.

"Fight all you want, we're not letting you out!" Twilight said. Suddenly the banging stopped which caught their attention. They opened it to Spike pile up the books in the room he's in guarding it.

"Oh come on!" Zach exclaimed irritably.

"Oh Spike, I just re-shelved this room!" Twilight cried as she and Zach levitate the books away causing Spike to fall off the pile and closed the door again. Just as they were about to take a breather there was a crashing sound inside the room Spike is kept.

"[groans] What now?" Twilight asked.

"I don't think I want to know." Zach added and they opened the door to see a large hole in the shape of Spike in the wall surprising the two. They looked out to see if he was anywhere in sight but he was already gone.

"Oh crud." Zach muttered. Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack was surprised to see every single leaf and apple on every apple tree missing.

"Now who in Ponyville would steal my apples? For that matter, who would steal my leaves?" Applejack asked herself.

"Applejack, help! Spike's running wild and we need you to lasso him!" Twilight urged.

"We don't have much time!" Zach said widening Applejack's eyes.

"[laughs] Oh, that's a good one, you two. Sweet little Spike, running wild. Ha, what a laugh." Applejack laughed putting her hoof around Twilight with unamused looks on the two. Just then Applejack sees the bigger Spike stomp off with a pile of leaves and apples in his arms with her mouth agaped. Some of the leaves fall of Spike's arms with two landing on Applejack's upper lips making it look like she has a mustache.

"Twilight, get my rope." Applejack ordered with a serious tone. As soon as Twilight gets the rope they chased down Spike holding the rope in their mouths with Twilight holding the right side, Zach the middle, and Applejack the left as they make a jump for the dragon. Spike then sees a lone apple on the ground and crouched to pick it up just in time before the three ponies can lasso him as they end up spinning around the tree he was near and getting themselves tied up. This caught his attention and he roared at the three before running away again.

"Help!" the three cried desperately. This caught Dash's attention nearby which she happens to be flying near the farm and flies down to the source and finds the three tied up. She struggles to hold back a laugh from the sight.

"No! Don't you do it. Don't do it!" Zach warned but Dash began laughing hysterically.

"Don't tell me! You-you tied yourselves up?" Dash asked as she continues to laugh.

"Get us out of here right now!" Applejack ordered just as they heard a terrified high-pitched scream.

"[gasps] What was that?" Applejack asked.

"Sounded like Fluttershy to me!" Dash said. As she untied the three the group arrived at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy!?" Twilight called.

"I'm up here!" Fluttershy's voice called from above and they all looked up to see Fluttershy holding on to a tree branch shakingly with a family of squirrels.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"I was helping my squirrel friends with a dance step, and all of a sudden, a giant, rampaging d-d-d-dragon stormed through!" Fluttershy stuttered fearfully.

"That was Spike!" Twilight said.

"Spike? But why would Spike steal my chicken coop? He just pulled it out of the ground and filled it with a bunch of apples and stuff!" Fluttershy said looking over at the chicken den where a wooden platform where the coop was with chickens flapping around. Just then the group heard another familiar high-pitched scream.

"Who was it that time?" Zach asked.

"That sounded like Pinkie Pie!" Dash said.

"C'mon, girls!" Twilight ordered and the group rushed to Sugarcube at the Sugarcube Corner Pinkie was throwing cakes at Spike while she sits atop a cake display.

"Back! Get back!" Pinkie warned as she continues to throw cake at the grown dragon with Spike dodging and hissing at her. She throws another cake but Spike caught it and put it in his stash in the chicken coop from Fluttershy's cottage. The group arrived to see the commotion as Pinkie keeps throwing cakes at Spike.

"Pinkie Pie! Stop giving him cake!" Twilight ordered.

"I'm not giving him cake, I'm assaulting him with cake!" Pinkie corrected aggressively as she continues to throw cake. When she was about to grab more Spike swiped the rest of the cake from the display sending Pinkie falling face first.

"How dare you take the cake!" Pinkie shouted angrily and the group then noticed something. Spike suddenly grew twice the size he was and broke a hole through the roof. Spike then noticed something and walked out of the shop making another large hole on the side of the building with the stolen stuff wrapped around his tail.

"He's completely out of control! Who knows where he'll go next!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I have an hunch, come on!" Zach ordered with the others following. Applejack however was dragging Pinkie by the tail with a look of shear shock. Meanwhile Rarity was trying out her new cape with the fire ruby on it seeing if it needs to be change.

"[hums] Perhaps some more ruffle." Rarity said as she continues to admire herself in the mirror. At that moment the humongous grown Spike peeked into her window and saw her. Rarity turned and screamed at the sight of Spike's giant claw breaking through the window and grabbing her. Sirens began going off in town but Spike stopped after ripping it from the ground. Ponies began running around the streets in horror. Even a pair bumped into each other putting them in a daze but quickly regained their composure and dodged Spike's giant foot just in time. Spike was now a full grown dragon roaring loudly with Rarity wrapped in his tail screaming and pounding it trying to get free. The grown dragon was holding the chicken coop and an apple wagon and had no room to hold them both. He then saw a water tower and had an idea. He took off the top of the tower and water began pouring down in the streets making a large wave sending ponies running. Spike then put the stolen things in the water tower top using it like a bowl.

"Put me down, you brute!" Rarity demanded. Spike then brought Rarity up to him and roared loudly which causes Rarity's mane to stiffen in a over the top rock star like fashion.

"How rude." Rarity murmured.

"Don't worry Rarity, we'll save you!" Fluttershy promised as she and Dash fly up to the dragon.

"Put her down, right now!" Dash ordered strictly on one side of Spike's head.

"I- if you wouldn't mind, that is..." Fluttershy stuttered fearfully on the other side.

"I mean it, dragon boy!"

"We'll be ever so grateful if you'd be so kind as to possibly consider..."

"Drop her, scaly!" Dash commanded aggressively. This was starting to irritate Spike as he began swinging his tail at the two pegasi.

"Hey! I'm- Not some- -sort of common- fly swatter!" Rarity screamed from each swing. Just then her long cape caught the two and ripped sending the two screaming down to the river. They resurface unharmed with the ripped cape drifting in the water.

"Girls! My cape!" Rarity screeched looking at her ruined cape with sad eyes.

"Okay, I'll go for it!" Zach announced after transforming into his alicorn form and flew up to the dragon's face where his eyes started glowing.

"Spike, you will- Gah!" Zach shouted in pain after getting whacked by Spike's tail and sends him crashing and rolling to the ground.

"Zach!" Applejack exclaimed rushing over to see if he's okay with Spike roaring fiercely.

"Look! The Wonderbolts!" Dash said as three Wonderbolt flyers flew over in lined formation as they swoop down to fight Spike. They make a swift behind Spike's neck missing him by inches and attacked again but dodged which made him roared at them while keeping his stolen things safe. He looked at the distance and saw the mountain where the group went to get rid of the sleeping dragon which gave Spike an idea. When he arrived at the mountain he started climbing it with Rarity screaming in his tail. The Wonderbolts followed and make their move where one managed to shave off Spike's top scales which he checked them as flat in surprise. He looked up and found a small cave where he can store his goods. He stores them in and uses his back to guard the hole with the Wonderbolts flying around. Spike still held the water tower top and waited for the right time as the Wonderbolts prepare to make another attack. Spike took his time and put the water tower top in front of him and caught all three Wonderbolts before trapping them against the cliff which made Spike ready to roar again.

"Oh be quiet. You've got nothing to be proud of. You steal everypony's things, terrorize the town, and use me as a weapon against my own friends! Which, as horrible as it is, I can almost understand because you're adragon and all. But this!" Rarity exclaimed with Spike mocking her with his claw. Rarity then ripped out her ruined cape.

"This is a crime against fashion!" Rarity shouted angrily. Spike then noticed the now exposed heart shaped fire ruby around Rarity's neck which was mesmerizing the dragon. Rarity noticed this and quickly covered the gem.

"Oh no. You are not getting this gemstone!" Rarity warned which made Spike raise an eyebrow.

"This was given to me by my dear friend Spikey-wikey... the kindest, sweetest, most generous dragon ever. And it is too precious to me to give to a greedy old beast like you!" Rarity declared. Spike took a longer look at the gem and his expression changed into sadness as his memories began to flood back.

"Here, Rarity, you take it. It would mean even more to see you happy than to eat it myself." Spike said in his memory.

"I... I don't know what to say. This is just so generous." Rarity said sweetly as he remembers that she gave him a peck on the cheek which was the best moment in his life. Suddenly Spike felt something strange as he shook his head grunting.

"Oh, what now? I suppose you'll be eating me or something?" Rarity asked angrily just as Spike shrunk back into his own baby self in mid air with Rarity noticing.

"Spike?! You're the rampaging dragon?" Rarity asked in shock just before the two began flying down to the earth screaming. Pinkie noticed with binoculars on the bridge with Twilight, Zach and Applejack behind her.

"Somepony do something!" Pinkie shouted while leaning backwards which made her fall on her back.

"On it!" Dash said after grabbing Fluttershy and the cape. They flew for the two with Fluttershy barely keeping up with a sheepish smile but stayed on track.

"Rarity? I need to tell you something! Just in case we don't make it! I've always sort of had a crush-" Spike was about to announced but Rarity cut him off by placing a hoof on his mouth with watering eyes and a sweet smile which Spike returned. Dash and Fluttershy were speeding as fast as they could and before the two would land in the water the two pegasi caught them in the cape just in time. They gently put them down on the bridge with the others gathering.

"[gasps] We did it! I can't believe we did it!" Fluttershy cheered jubilantly. Just the the water tower top dropped freeing the three shaking Wonderbolts. They quickly realized this and flew with changed brave expressions and flew off.

"All in a day's work." Dash announced. Rarity looked over at Spike who was sulking on the side of the bridge and noticed his giant claw track. He measured his claw over it which was two times smaller than it is. He was definitely back to normal. But this made him feel terrible that it was his claw mark and that he was a monster.

"Spike, I just have to tell you how absolutely proud I am of you." Rarity said happily.

"Proud of me?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Yes. It was you who stopped... w-well you, from destroying Ponyville. You are my hero, Spikey-wikey!" Rarity declared which made Spike teary eyed and she gave him another kiss on the cheek with the two smiling sweetly at each other. Zach approached the rest of the group from the town.

"I've managed to convince the mayor with a made up story about the commotion with Spike as a separate dragon. They won't suspect a thing of him." Zach said.

"Oh, good." Fluttershy sighed.

"But what about the stolen things?" Applejack asked.

"The Wonderbolts are ordered to retrieve the stuff and returned them to their rightful owners." Zach said looking at the distance as six Wonderbolts are taking the stolen items out from the cave and flying out with them to Ponyville. Zach then looked at Rarity and Spike.

"Let's just make sure this never happens again." Zach added.

"Agreed." Twilight nodded. As soon as the whole town of Ponyville was rebuilt Spike prepared a letter for the Princess about a lesson he learned. At the time Rarity was done with the groups capes. Zach's was black with gray trim on the edges and a gold clip, Twilight's was dark blue with cotton on the hood and stars on it, white strip sheet on the bottom, and golden laces by the hood, Pinkie's was light blue with cotton the hood and bottom with a heart clip on it, Fluttershy's was a spring blue with a flower on it and a bow as a clip, Dash's was red, blue, and light yellow in a flame style with a star clip, and Applejack's was leather with a green collar and red gem lace as a clip. They all wore their capes and they all suited them with thankful looks to Rarity as she wears a longer pink cape with a stylish purple collar with the fire ruby as the clip.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned a great lesson about friendship. Well, you might think that it would feel good to get lots and lots of stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as giving something special to somepony you really care about. But I learned that it truly is better to give than to receive, and that kindness and generosity are what lead to true friendship. And that's more valuable than anything in the world. Well... almost anything." Spike joked revealing the Rarity's kiss mark on his cheek with a frame on it to protect it. Never take anything you desire because giving something in return to someone you care about and be thankful for the things you get is the best gift you could possibly receive.


	11. Hearths Warming Eve

In a chilling winter day the train from Ponyville takes the group up to Canterlot where they've been invited to play important roles in a traditional play for Hearth's Warming Eve the equivalent holiday of Christmas on Earth but celebrates the founding of Equestria and the importance of friendship. The train passes through the tunnel of a mountain with a whistle as it goes.

"We're getting closer!" Twilight Sparkle said excitingly poking her head out of one of the passenger windows.

"I can hardly wait!" Rainbow Dash joined in front of the window Twilight's at.

"I'm so excited, I-I feel like shouting! Woo hoo!" Fluttershy cheered in a adorable soft tone in front of Dash's window.

"Whooowee! Canterlot, here we come!" Applejack cheered in the cart in front.

"Oh, I do hope I look festive enough!" Rarity said in the next window wearing a large Christmas like tree hat.

"I think it's pretty festive enough." Zach Lanson said in the last window in the cart.

"There it is! Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie pointed from inside Rarity's tree hat and the seven 'oohed' at the sight of the majestic capital city. Soon the train arrives at Canterlot where snow falls down on the city with many ponies roaming the streets for the holiday.

"Oh, isn't Canterlot wonderful this time of year?" Twilight asked as the group departs from the train with the Cutie Mark Crusaders following.

"Yeah, I wish it was Hearth's Warming Eve every day." Dash admitted while they walk down the streets.

"There's so much to look at! I feel like my durned eyes are gonna pop right out of my head!" Applejack said.

"I have an idea, let's play 'I spy with my little eye' as we walk! I'll go first. I spy... an eight-foot candy cane." Twilight said looking at a giant candy cane where two fillies including Scootaloo got their tongues stuck onto it after trying to lick it.

"I spy a snowpony!" Dash said as a lone mare places a top hat on top of a finished snowpony.

"I spy a Hearth's Warming Eve tree." Zach said as a couple ponies decorate a pine tree as one of them place a star on top.

"I spy somepony eating a gingerbread house..." Pinkie said and rushes to a candy store where she comes back out with a gingerbread house in her hoof and ate it in one bite.

"...and it's me!" Pinkie said with her mouth completely full which made the group laugh happily building up their spirits for the play to come.

-Main music plays-

A large gathering of ponies arrive at the Canterlot theater as the cast behind the stage get ready for the play. One particular pony with yellow walled eyes poked her head out of the curtains and waved at the audience. A stage official however noticed this and caught her attention by poking her and telling her to leave which she did with her head lowered. The group on the other hand were getting ready for the play in the dressing room.

"I can't believe that Princess Celestia chose us to put on the most important play of the season! Do you guys know what an honor this is? For all of us?" Twilight asked as Rarity who is wearing a royal purple cape and crown puts make up on her face.

"Even though I don't have a part in the play, I'm excited to use my illusion spell." Zach said.

"Oh, I wish she hadn't honored me quite so much... I can't go onstage! I don't want everypony looking at me!" Fluttershy cried fearfully and hides in box shakingly.

"Fluttershy, darling, there's nothing to feel nervous about." Rarity assured.

"No?"

"Of course not. All across Equestria, ponies are preparing their own pageants for Hearth's Warming Eve, in their own towns. It's tradition." Rarity said sprucing Fluttershy for the play.

"So you're saying they'll be too busy to come to our play?" Fluttershy asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well no. We're in the Canterlot pageant, the biggest, most important production in all of Equestria. A lot of ponies will come to watch us."

"A lot?"

"Hundreds."

"Hundreds?" Fluttershy was beginning to shake fearfully again.

"[gasps] Maybe even thousands!" Rarity said in excitement but made Fluttershy yelped horrifyingly and hid back in the box which was irritating Rarity. Suddenly a gush of winter wind opened the windows letting in snow and cold air in.

"Oh, my hair! Applejack? Be a dear and shut those windows, will you?" Rarity asked. Applejack was about to shut the windows until she noticed Dash showboating and cheering to herself in a mirror with a soldier helmet on her.

"Aaah, Rain-bow-Dash! Rain-bow-Dash! Aaaah! Thank you, thank you!" Dash shouted while imitating crowd cheering.

"It's a reenactment of the founding of Equestria. It's not the 'Rainbow Dash Show'." Applejack reminded irritably.

"Well it should be the 'Rainbow Dash Show'! I'm the star!" Dash retorted.

"Fluttershy, you've got to come out of there!" Twilight said trying to pull Fluttershy out of the box with her magic.

"Curtain in two minutes!" Spike said from behind the curtain wearing an old medieval like outfit.

"Twilight, let me handle this." Pinkie said coming over to Twilight.

"My hair!" Rarity cried.

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted as Pinkie was pulling on her head but Pinkie let go due to the shivering coldness from outside which sends Twilight into the box.

"The Hearth's Warming Eve pageant is about harmony and friendship." Applejack reminded as she and Dash have a heated battle.

"Shut the window!" the rest of the group shouted angrily which made Spike sigh as they continue to argue. Shortly the lights went out on the stage and spot light went on as the curtains open up to reveal Spike by a cardboard fireplace with fake fire moving by the backstage ponies.

"Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of Celestia, and before ponies discovered our beautiful land of Equestria, ponies did not know harmony. It was a strange and dark time. A time when ponies were torn apart, by hatred." Spike said in a faux British like accent and the crowd gasped shockingly at the last words with the Cutie Mark Crusaders up in the front row.

"I know. Can you believe it? During this frightful age, each of the three tribes, the pegasi, the unicorns, and the earth ponies, cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the pegasi were the stewards of the weather. But, they demanded something in return. Food that could only be grown by the earth ponies." Spike narrates as scenes change with ponies in medieval and Ancient Greek like outfits perform. The pegasi actors show act out their weather jobs shaking a fake cloud which produces fake snow and descended to the ground with seasons and weather changing behind and held out their hooves to a couple of earth ponies pulling a cart of food. The crowd chatters at the scene with the earth ponies giving disapproving looks but gives the pegasi food anyway so they can get the needed weather. Two unicorns entered and one held out his hoof wanting food as well which the earth ponies give as well.

"The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night." Spike said as the backstage staff pull a rope pulling the fake sun out and putting a fake moon in.

"And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash?" Spike asked the audience.

"And here's where the magic begins." Zach whispered to himself and casts his magic on the stage making an illusion for the audience to experience the story itself.

"'Twas a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace." Spike narrated as fake snow drops but shortly the illusion spell's effects begin as the timeline goes back a long time ago during the feud of the three pony tribes. It was a cold, chilly night as the earth pony tribe dig through the snow to try and find food.

"The normally industrious Earth ponies were unable to farm their land." Spike narrated. One mare pony found a crop and dug out with a smile but a gush of wind appeared and blew the crop into pieces causing the pony to cry. Suddenly another gush of wind causes her to blow away as well as a whole cottage exposing a family. The small fire in the center then went out due to the freezing temperature.

"The Earth ponies were freezing. The home of the pegasi fared no better. The pegasi were hungry." Spike said as a peasus soldier began eating his own helmet due to starvation.

"And the unicorns were freezing and hungry." Spike said as a family of unicorns in a castle had nothing to eat but one single bean each which was making some of the unicorns teary eyed as well. Suddenly as two unicorns tried to hold the door close the wind was too strong for their magic and it breaks down the door letting the freezing air in.

"Even the unicorns' magic was powerless against the storm. Each tribe blamed the others for their suffering, and the angrier everypony grew, the worse the blizzard became. And so it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard." Spike narrated as ponies from all three tribes gathered at a meeting hall. An audience of all three tribes gathered atop a crowd seating area where each tribes are separated into their groups with banners representing each tribe lay below them.

"Each tribe sent their leaders. Daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum." Spike said as a trumpet fanfare took place and Rarity enters in her royal outfit.

"Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane." Spike narrates as another fanfare commences while Dash enters with her guards suit on while other guard actors moved their spears for her to enter.

"And lastly... leader of the Earth ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead." Spike finished with a kazoo fanfare this time and Pinkie hops in with confetti and wearing a pudding shaped hat and explorer like outfit.

"Perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster." Spike narrated with the three acting leaders gathering at a table in the center of the room and took off their hats with their hooves up in the air in oath. They stare at each other intensely for a brief moment and suddenly they burst into arguing.

"All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food!?" Commander Hurricane asked forcingly while pounding on the table with the pegasi behind her shouting in agreement.

"Us?! We're not hogging all the food, you are! Oh wait. You're right. It's us. Well, it's only 'cause you mean old pegasusususes are making it snow like crazy!" Chancellor Puddinghead exlclaimed.

"For the hundredth time, it's not us! We're not making it snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic!" Hurricane blamed Princess Platinum.

"[gasps] How dare you! Unlike you pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph!" Platinum ordered with the unicorns producing an stubbornly 'hmph' in response.

"Well, if you non-earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm just plum out of ideas." Puddinghead said.

"What a shocker. An earth pony with no ideas." Hurricane mocked rudely with the crowd chattering in concern sensing that an agreement isn't at reach.

"Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults!" Platinum ordered.

"You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness!" Hurricane retorted.

"I beg your pardon?! I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way!" Platinum said angrily putting her crown back on upside down.

"Well, I'm leaving first!" Hurricane stated following Platinum.

"No, I'm first!" Puddinghead countered as she reaches the door first but the other two leaders raced to the door to try and be the first to get out. They opened the door as they argue at each other until finally they squeezed themselves out and went their separate ways.

"And the blizzard raged on." Spike said as it was shown the blizzard was being caused by three ghostly like horse figures in the sky blowing the cold freezing air to the earth.

"So the summit of the tribes did not turn out as well as hoped, and the three leaders returned home to lick their wounds, and basically complain." Spike said as the next scene takes place at the pegasi city where Commander Hurricane returns to it's town hall with her closest soldier Private Pansy played by Fluttershy rests upon a cloud.

"Atten-tion!" Hurricane shouted which got the attention of Pansy as she salutes but the storm cloud was weak for her support and falls right through it landing on the cloud grounds and putting her into a daze.

"Well? Aren't you curious about how it went?" Hurricane asked impatiently.

"Oh! Commander Hurricane, sir! How did it go, sir?" Pansy asked.

"Horribly! Those other tribe leaders are so disrespectful! Don't they realize that we are a mighty tribe of warriors, and should not be crossed? We have got to break ranks with those weak foals!" Hurricane stated as Pansy walks up the stairs but Hurricane accidentally knocks Pansy sending her tumbling down the stairs into a pile of snow. Meanwhile at the unicorn royal castle Princess Platinum makes her way back into the castle doors shivering from the freezing temperature.

"Clover the Clever! I need you!" Platinum cried dramatically as her closest adviser Clover the Clever played by Twilight wearing a brown cloak who was a student to Star Swirl the Bearded himself levitates a blanket to Platinum.

"Yes, your Majesty. Did the other pony tribes see reason as I predicted?" Clover asked.

"Those other tribes are impossible! I, for one, can no longer bear to be anywhere near those lowly creatures. The unicorns are noble and majestic. We will no longer consort with the likes of them!" Platinum announced as she sat down on a cushion and splashed her hooves in warm water getting it on Clover's face. At the earth ponies town Puddinghead falls through the chimney where her assistant Smart Cookie was waiting at the front door.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use the door, Chancellor?" Smart Cookie asked.

"Maybe for you, Smart Cookie. But I am a chancellor. I was elected because I know how to think outside the box. Which means I can also think inside the chimney. Can you think inside a chimney?" Puddinghead asked putting her head back in the chimney.

"Uh..."

"I didn't think so." Puddinghead said with ash on her face receiving a groan from Smart Cookie.

"Ohmygosh. Hold on to your hooves! I am just about to be brilliant!" Puddinghead exclaimed excitingly.

"That'd be a first." Smart Cookie said silently.

"I have decided that the Earth ponies are gonna go it alone!"

"Aw, so you mean the other tribes didn't come around? Shoot... I really thought we could get through to 'em if we–"

"Don't worry about them. We're the ones with all the food, right?"

"Actually, we're all out."

"Fine, then we'll have to go somewhere new where we can grow some new food. And with me as our fearless leader, what could go wrong?" Puddinghead asked as she opened the door and an avalanche of snow comes pouring in burying her.

"Where should I start?" Smart Cookie asked again silently.

"The point is... We must find a new land!" Puddinghead announced determinedly at the same time with the other two leaders. later the the leaders along with their sidekicks set out to find a new home for their respected tribes. For the two pegasi Commander Hurricane flies through the breezy weather fearlessly but realizes that her sidekick is not behind her and produced an annoyed look before flying back for her private.

"C'mon, Private Pansy, let's get a move on! Hup-one, hup-two!" Hurricane ordered authoritively while the timid private slowly flies towards her just a lightning bolt struck nearby which startled her with a yelp flying on Hurricanes hooves.

"Get a hold of yourself, Private! We cannot let anything distract us from the mission at hand. To find, and if necessary, to conquer a new land!" Hurricane said as she pushes Pansy .

"Conquer, sir?" Pansy asked.

"You never know where enemies might be lurking."

"I don't see any enemies, Commander. Just... snow."

"A-ha! What's that?!" Hurricane shouted pointing at a cloud shaped like a monster and attacked it. She starts making attack maneuvers on it trying to damage it but it was nothing but clouds. A small speck was near Pansy and as she sees it she screamed fearfully at it and once again landed in Hurricanes hooves.

"Okay. This is getting old." Hurricane stated and drops the private. Meanwhile with the unicorns their own journey takes them in a small forest covered in a blanket of snow.

"Oh, this is simply taking forever. My hooves are killing me! How long have we been walking for?" Princess Platinum cried.

"About five minutes, your highness." Clover the Clever answered lowering a bush revealing the castle a few miles away.

"Oh, I never imagined finding a new land would be so hard. But it'll all be worth it, don't you agree?" Platinum asked.

"I actually think that the three tribes could've tried harder."

"Stoooooop!"

"What's wrong?"

"That is what's wrong!" Platinum points to ground and Clover sees a water stream only it's very small and in no way threatening.

"Your Highness, it's just a stream. We can cross it easily." Clover said as she walks on two rocks crossing to the other side.

"I refuse to get my gown wet. I have no intention of arriving at my new land looking like a bedraggled Earth pony, or worse yet a rough-and-tumble pegasus. I, for one, have no intention of stooping down to their level. On the other hand, I have no trouble watching you stoop down." Platinum said looking at Clover with a seductive look and Clover rolled her eyes with a groan. Soon a rope was tied around Clovers snout with Platinum sitting on her back.

"And do watch the gown, darling. It's worth more than all of the books in your library." Platinum warned as Clover crosses the stream. The earth ponies at the meantime are at a mountainside with many jewels on the sides. Chancellor Puddinghead apparently hooked the map on her hat as it hangs in front of her face with eye and mouth holes in it upside down. For a while now the two have been walking in circles.

"Yes, yes. This is definitely the right direction." Puddinghead said pointing at one direction.

"It feels like we're going in circles." Smart Cookie said looking down at their tracks making a circle.

"But that's impossible. Are you suggesting that I'm reading the map wrong?"

"Absolutely not, your chancellorness. It's just that there are holes in the map, and–"

"Of course! How else could I see where I was going?"

"Yeah, uh–"

"Or talk? I need to be able to talk! I mean, how would we survive if I just suddenly shut up?"

"Heaven forbid that should happen, your chancellorship. Heh. It's just that... the map is also upside down."

"I got a newsflash for you, Cookie. The Earth is round. There is no up or down."

"You're right! It's such a relief to me that you're in charge of this map..."

"Relief? You don't need relief! If anypony needs relief around here, it's me! I'm a chancellor! I'm a bigshot! You're just my, um... my, uh..."

"Secretary."

"Whatever." Puddinghead said and started chewing on the map before spitting it out at Smart Cookie's face with an unamused look on her.

"You take the map, while I enjoy some relief." Puddinghead said before walking right off the cliff without paying attention. Fortunately it's still currently a play and she landed right on the stage floor.

"Yes, Chancellor Puddinghead." Smart Cookie muttered before the curtains close and opened again to reveal Spike.

"And so, each leader encountered obstacles along the way, but eventually, they all arrived in a new and wondrous land. Nopony had ever seen paradise before." Spike narrated as the curtains open again with the primitive land of Equestria revealed with the two pegasi flying around in awe.

"This is the new land we've been searching for!" Commander Hurricane stated as she flys in the clouds.

"What a view... I can see my future house from here." Private Pansy said pointing down at a certain spot at the ground.

"I proclaim this new land to be... Pegasopolis!" Hurricane announced as she places the pegasi banner on the cloud she's on. Luck was on the unicorns sides as well as Princess Platinum marvels at a pile of gems she collected from the mountainside with a wondrous view behind her.

"I've never seen such jewels! This ruby is dazzling. This whole land is dazzling. I'm double dazzled! [squeals] In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land Unicornia!" Platinum announced as she places the unicorn banner in the ground. At the ground the earth ponies are pleased by the land they found as well.

"The air! The trees! The dirt! This dirt is the dirtiest dirt in the whole dirt world!" Chancellor Puddinghead exclaimed rolling on a hill of dirt.

"And fertile, too. Perfect for growing food." Smart Cookie added witnessing a plant growing from the dirt on her hoof.

"In the name of the Earth ponies, I think I'm gonna call this new place... uh... Dirtville." Puddinghead announced.

"How about 'Earth'?" Smart Cookie advised.

"Wait, what?" Zach heard as he continues to use his illusion spell.

"Earth!" Puddinghead repeated afterwards.

"Oh, come on, that's just taking another planets name!" Zach exclaimed.

"Congratulations to me for thinking of it." Puddinghead stated with a bow as her hat falls off and out comes the earth pony banner.

"We found our new home!" the three leaders announced in unison but little did they realize they heard each others voices and were surprised to each other closer than expected just yards away from each other looking at one another incredulously.

"I planted my flag first!" Hurricane stated.

"Did not!" Platinum argued.

"Did too!" Hurricane retorted.

"I planted mine earlier than first." Puddinghead said as her banner falls out of the hat.

"All of you riffraff are trespassing in Unicornia!" Platinum said.

"The name is Pegasopolis!" Hurricane argued.

"Earth!" Puddinghead joined.

"Pegasopolis!"

"Unicornia!"

"I say we fight for the land. May the best pony win!" Hurricane announced flying over to Platinum as a sudden gust of wind appeared.

"That's barbaric. Clover the Clever? Throw that brute into the dungeon!" Platinum ordered levitating Clover in front of her.

"What dungeon? Look, perhaps if we all calmed down..." Clover said.

"I agree. Let's all calm down." Smart Cookie joined.

"I vote for calm." Pansy said which surprised Hurricane.

"I'll have you court-martialed for insubordination, Private! We settle this on the battlefield!" Hurricane said boldly as a windstorm of snow suddenly appeared and Hurricane was found getting whacked by a snowball which made Platinum laugh. But she was found suffering the same fate and produced an enraged look as it was Hurricanes turn to laugh.

"Who dares throw a snowball at royalty?!" Platinum asked angrily as it was Puddinghead that was the culprit with already a as all pile of snowballs beside her. But she quickly realize the snow that was building up out of nowhere.

"Wait a minute, where'd all this snow come from anyway?" Puddinghead asked.

"Oh no. Not again." Hurricane muttered as the blizzard picked and was coincidentally caused by the same horse like creatures that engulfed their previous home.

"And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket of snow and hard feelings. Instead of beautiful, it was blizzardy. Instead of wonderful, it was wintry! Instead of spectacular, it was snow-tacular! Instead of–" Spike narrated in dramatic fashion.

"We get it! Move on!" one of the audience ponies shouted which made Spike chuckle nervously and cleared his throat.

"Everypony was forced to seek shelter. They searched high and low, but the only shelter for miles was a cold and desolate cave. And, of course, the three tribes had to share it, and nopony was too happy about that." Spike continued as the curtain raises to reveal the next scene in a cave where the leaders and comrades take shelter.

"Please, Commander Hothead." Platinum said.

"It's Commander Hurricane." Hurricane corrected sternly.

"[clears throat] Please, Commander, could you just stand back and give me my royal space?"

"You mean like this, your highness?" Hurricane asked stomping her hoof right in front of Platinums hooves.

"Indeed not! You see this invisible line?" Platinum asked pointing to the ground.

"Private? Outline our territory for everypony to see." Hurricane ordered and Pansy obeyed as she softly scratches the ground but not enough to make a line. Hurricane decided to hold on to Pansy and flies as she traces the line on the ground.

"See this real, non-invisible line? No unicorns or earth ponies are allowed to cross it! This is the sovereign territory of Pegasopolis!" Hurricane announced behind the line.

"Clover the Clever?" Platinum called.

"Uh... Smart Cookie!" Puddinghead joined.

"I know, I know." Smart Cookie said and the three sidekicks began tracing lines for their respected territories. Clover and Smart Cookie the accidentally bumped into each others hooves with worried looks on them and resumed their work. Pansy then came across a rock in her hoofs path and decided to go around it but this quickly got the attention of her leader.

"What are you doing? Don't go around the rock, go over it! I'm not giving up an inch of territory to the enemy!" Hurricane said.

"That rock is clearly on the Unicornia side of the cave, and it belongs to us! Who knows? There could be jewels inside." Platinum whispered to Clover.

"[groans] I claim this rock for Pegasopolis!" Hurricane announced taking the the rock to her side of the cave.

"Unhand that rock this instant, you scoundrel!" Platinum demanded as Puddinghead enters the pegasi's territory.

"Oh, look, you found my rock. I've been looking for it everywhere." Puddinghead said taking the rock to her side.

"Hey! You invaded our territory!" Hurricane pointed out.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Puddinghead sung mockingly.

"That's the last straw!" Hurricane shouted and stomp her hoof in earth pony territory.

"Give me my rock!" Platinum growled as Puddinghead grabs the rock and starts running around with the other two leaders chasing. The group continue to argue while Puddinghgead stomps in the unicorn territory with Platinum doing the same in the pegasus territory as well as Hurricane in the earth territory. Their constant arguing had distracted them so much that they did not notice the storm entering the cave and freezing their only way out as ice closes the entrance.

"Look, everypony! The entrance!" Clover pointed at the entrance getting the attention of the others as they were surprise to see the entrance completely blocked.

"Great. Now there's no way out! We're trapped!" Hurricane pointed out.

"You two deserve this horrible fate. You've done nothing but argue and fight with each other!" Platinum said.

"You've been fighting too, your Highness." Hurricane scolded.

"Yeah! Worse! I haven't been fighting nearly as much as you!" Puddinghead said and to the sidekicks' surprise ice was building up from their leaders legs freezing them.

"How ridiculous! A unicorn never stoops to fighting!" Platinum defended.

"That's just 'cause you wimpy unicorns know you'd never win! Earth ponies are numbskulls!" Hurricane shouted before being completely enclosed by ice.

"Pegasi are brutes!" Platinum claimed before too being frozen.

"Unicorns are snobs!" Puddinghead added before being the final leader to freeze entirely. All agree sidekicks slowly back to the center of the cave as ice slowly approaches them. They all bumped into each other which made them gasp in surprise but they sigh in relief knowing they are no threat. But suddenly they hear howling in the cave and quickly held each other with a fearful scream. Clover looked and screamed at an unexpecting sight with the others looking up. They see the spirit like horses rotating around the ceiling the cave.

"W-W-What is that... thing?" Pansy asked fearfully.

"They must be... windigos!" Clover said.

"Windigos?" the other two asked in unison.

"My mentor Star Swirl the Bearded taught me about them. They're winter spirits that feed off fighting and hatred. The more hate the spirit feels, the colder things become!" Clover explained.

"Then... this is our fault. We three tribes... we brought this blizzard to our home by fightin' and not trustin' each other. Now it's destroyin' this land, too." Smart Cookie said.

"And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts... all because we were foolish enough to hate." Clover stated.

"Well, I don't hate you... I actually hate Commander Hurricane a lot more than I hate you guys." Pansy admitted and the other two began giggling which caught the attention of the windigos above.

"Actually, I don't really hate her, I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really dislike her." Pansy corrected just ice began building up on the three but they don't care as they laugh together.

"Well, I don't hate you guys either." Smart Cookie said.

"Nor do I." Clover said. The peace between the three was affecting the windigos as they begin to whinny and pick up their rotating around the cave trying to freeze the three ponies faster.

"No matter what our differences, we're all ponies." Smart Cookie finished as the three closed their eyes with smiles on the ice engulfs the rest of their heads accepting their fates. But something unexpected was about to happen. Just as the ice was about find close Clovers horn it began lighting up on its own and just like that a beam of purple fire shot out breaking the ice and surprising the other two sidekicks. The fire began engulfing the windigos as they try to escape but the fire takes care of them. After the fire rids of the evil spirits the beam of fire ceased and formed into a heart. Clover regains her composure and to was surprised to see the flaming heart above her.

"What was that?" Pansy asked.

"I didn't know unicorns could do that." Smart Cookie admitted.

"I didn't either. Nothing like this has ever happened before. But I know it couldn't have been just me. It came from all three of us, joined together, in friendship." Clover said as she held out her hoof and the other two place their hooves on hers.

"All through the night, the three ponies kept the fire of friendship alive by telling stories to one another and by singing songs, which of course became the winter carols that we all still sing today. Eventually, the warmth of the fire and singing and laughing reached the leaders, and their bodies began to thaw. And it even began to melt their hearts." Spike narrated as the three do the activities Spike said. Soon the fire became so warm that it melted the ice off the leaders freeing from their icy tombs. Then the three leaders began thanking their own sidekicks for saving them and opening their eyes to the wonders of friendship. Just then the ice blocking the entrance has melted and when the group walked out they were happy to see the sun out and melting the the snow all over the land returning it to normal. They all take a moments peace marveling the restored beautiful land. Soon they all finally came to an agreement created a new banner. They place the pole in the ground and Hurricane pounds the top with a rock to finish it and winks at the others as they raise the banner with Princess' Celestia and Luna raising the sun and moon on it.

"The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land, and live in harmony ever afterwards. And together, they named their new land..." Spike narrated.

"Equestria!" the six finished and the crowd cheers as the curtain closes. The curtain opens again revealing the six girls with Spike and Zach joining at both sides and they all bowed just as confetti springs out from the top of the stage and the bells start to ring in a solo for a traditional holiday song for everypony to sing.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns we cannot drift apart

Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)

We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end!" The audience sings together and cheers as the curtain shuts for the last time. At backstage all the stage members and cast began congratulating each other on a successful job well done.

"We should be so honored that Princess Celestia chose us! She must really think we exemplify what good friends are!" Twilight said. Suddenly another gust of wind picked up in the room with the window open.

"Applejack, I thought you closed all the windows." Rarity said.

"Don't blame me. Rainbow Dash should've flown up there and shut it. After all, she's got wings." Applejack pointed out irritably.

"Why do I always have to do all the high up chores? Why can't Twilight use her magic for a change! In fact, why not Zach? He can do both."Dash pointed out and the group began arguing. The complaints halted as they heard a howl of a windigo which spooked them.

"Y'know what? I got it." Dash assured and flew over and shut the windows. The group then began to laugh over their silly arguments as the flaming heart of friendship created on the play burns above the entrance of the gate. Arguing and despising each others differences will never get you anywhere. You just have to learn to get along and move along because that's what builds true friendships.


End file.
